Tainted
by OhCassandra
Summary: Cecilia was taken in by five WWE superstars after finding her with no recollection of the past few months. She built a new life with the WWE but her past threatens her future. What will she do? R&R
1. Who? What? Where?

**Note: I do not own anything WWE related in this story. I only own the OC, Cecilia. Enjoy!**

**Cecilia's POV**

I opened my eyes quickly in response to a sharp pain in the back of my head. I grabbed the back of my head as it was throbbing in pain.

_Yup, that is definitely swollen_. I tried to massage the pain away but each touch just worsened the pain. _What the hell happened to my head? Did I bump it on something?_

As I was rubbing my head, I opened my eyes wider in an attempt for them to adjust to the darkness quicker. It was really dark in my room. Usually I would leave the door open slightly to let a bit of light in but I must have been really tired yesterday to care. I really wished I would of left it open before I hit the sheets.

I finally started to see some objects. As looked around, I quickly sat up. My eyes started darting around this room I was in. This was certainly not my room. _Where the fuck am I?_

I jumped out of whoever's bed I was in and searched for a light switch or lamp. Anything that will allow me to see. No such luck. I spotted and made my way over to a tiny window. I pulled aside the curtain and saw that I was in a parking lot. I was in a RV or a trailer home or something like that. There was no one I knew that had anything close to one of these. _Calm down… _Panicking would be the worst thing to do right now. Behind that door I was looking at could be the person or people that brought me into this place. Who knew what they could be? Murderers? Kidnappers? Rapists? I shivered at the thoughts running through my head.

_I need to get out of here! Think think think…_

First off, I needed to get light in here. Searching for a light switch or lamp would be a waste of time. Time was precious right now. I needed to make a move - quick. I opened the curtain to its full extent. The window was too small and too high to crawl out of. The room was lit only slightly but it was enough for me to see the light shining off of the doorknob. I slowly turned the handle hoping the door will not creak. I opened it slowly and only enough to see beyond this room. It was a small hallway I was looking at. I could only see the left side. There were two men sleeping on separate pull out bunk beds. Even though I was only looking at the hallway, it had a luxurious feeling to it. _Whoa. Nice RV._

The slight opening of the door allowed a strip of light to enter the room. It shined directly on a small hand mirror on a dresser.

_Pop! Idea._

I took the mirror and laid it on the bed. I covered it with a layer of the blanket. Using my hands, I tried to break the mirror apart from its plastic casing using the blanket as a shield to protect my hands from cuts. It popped out with ease. Next, I used my elbow to try and shatter the mirror into chunks. It took me a couple of tries to break it quietly, but it worked. I now had a sharp object to defend myself with if something should happen past those doors. I used the sharp mirror piece to cut a piece of fabric from the blanket. I wrapped it around the blunt part of the mirror piece I had to create a cushioned handle. A homemade blade.

I held the make-shift blade in my right hand facing away from my body. I made my way to the door stubbing my pinkie toe on the bed. "OUCH!" I screamed as quietly as I could. I heard someone moving past the door. It sounded like a blanket moving around. One of the guys readjusting their sleeping position? I gripped my blade tight. The sounds stopped soon after. I opened the door even more to try and make my escape. The door had creaked slightly but it was enough to make me close my eyes in fear of being caught.

_Slow and steady. YOU GOT THIS. YOU ARE GETTING OUTTA HERE._

I tiptoed across the hallway and I got to see the other side of the hallway - the part I didn't see. There were two more men sleeping on the other side. I was currently in the middle of four sleeping men. None of which I recognized. I continued towards the exit. I see it! It was right there. Just a couple more feet. I walked through the kitchen of the RV. It was really nice. Better than the ones in some houses I've been in. Before I reached the exit, I noticed another man sleeping on the couch right in front of the exit. He slept with his back facing me but I was still scared to walk past him. I mustered up the courage to walk to the exit. I unlocked the door and turned the knob. It wasn't turning. _Great. _I tried turning it harder and it worked! That did not happen without it making a loud crack. I heard the guy on the couch rustling behind me. Maybe he was just readjusting his sleeping position. I mean, he did look uncomfortable – he was a sleeping on a couch too tiny to sleep on…

_Enough of the thinking! Make a run for it!_

I opened the door but it was being blocked by something. The door only made a small gap. Panic started to overcome me. My escape was right here. Everything went perfectly till now. I was facing the door when I heard a voice from behind me. "Hey you!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to my very first FanFic! :)  
><strong>**In the next chapter, Cecilia meets the five WWE superstars.**


	2. But We Still Have A Long Way To Go

**MizGirl101 - I'm glad you liked it! And yes, this is my first fanfic. Thanks a lot :)  
><strong>**AngelsDestiny22 - Thank you! :)**

I cringed at the sound of the man's voice. _Shit. Caught._ My back was still facing him as I was staring and the gap in the door. I was that close to getting out of here.

The man placed his hand on my shoulder. As soon as that happened, I gripped my homemade blade as tight as I could and took a swing at him. I threw my arm over to the side while turning around to face him and managed to get a swipe on his cheek. He held his cheek. "Goddamnit!" he yelled. I went to get another swing at him but he managed to grab my wrist before I could inflict anymore damage. I was taken back a bit at how quickly he grabbed me. I felt a rush of adrenaline come upon me until the other four men walked into the area. I felt so weak and helpless. After all, it was 5 against 1. _What am I supposed to do now?_ The man who was gripping my wrist held his cheek with his other hand. The blood on his hand and face accompanied by his hard stare scared me a bit. I didn't know whether he was going to lash out on me.

"Put that… weapon down" he said calmly. Clearly, he didn't know what was in my hand. He was staring straight into my eyes. _That stare. It was like some mind control shit – commanding me to drop the weapon with his eyes. _He was pretty calm considering the fact that I had just sliced him. I relaxed my hand, dropping the weapon in the process. I proceeded to look down at it but my attention was quickly drawn to my bandaged up arm. _What the hell happened to me?_

Two of the men aided the man with the wound and the other two bounded my hands with duct tape. I was thinking about putting up a fight, but it was pointless. _Where would I go? The door is blocked anyways._ They sat me on the couch that the wounded man had slept on. They didn't say a word and neither did I. I just looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

**Phil's POV (a.k.a. CM Punk)**

"Aw fuck", I said as I was cleaning the blood from my hands in the bathroom's sink. I would have used the kitchen sink since it was right there but I didn't want to see her right now. I felt the anger building inside of me. _If complete anger was a 10, then I'm probably at a 7 right now._ "We shouldn't have taken her on the bus but nooooo. No one wanted to listen to me. See? Nothing but trouble with women." I looked up at myself at the mirror. The cut had stopped bleeding but it was a nasty one. _There was definitely going to be a scar._ I sighed and continued to wash the blood from the wound while gritting my teeth. A stinging pain rushed through my face on every touch.

I saw Mike Mizanin appear at the doorway of the bathroom from the mirror. "Hey. What happened? You okay?" I could tell he was still half asleep. No one in their right mind would ask me if I was okay with this huge gash on my face. "Oh, I'm peachy. I mean, this huge cut on my face…it's no big deal", I said sarcastically. I could see Mike's face in the mirror and he was definitely annoyed by my response. "If it's no big deal, then I guess you won't be needing this handy-dandy first aid kit." Mike raised up his arm, displaying the kit and started to shake it. He gave a small, quick smirk and started to walk away. "MIZANIN! Gimme that", I growled. He came back and tossed me the kit. It nearly fell but I managed to catch it. _My reflexes are on point right now. Why can't it be like that in the ring?_ "Welcome…" he muttered and walked away.

**Mike's POV (a.k.a. The Miz)**

I sat on my bed and looked at the girl; she was just staring down at the floor. I yawned and my eyes started to water. I wanted to stay awake to find out what this girl's story was. _What made her attack Phil?_ Then again, my bed was tempting me to lay in it. _Oh soft bed – why must you tease me?_ I focused on the girl again only to be distracted by Randy picking up what seems to be the thing she cut Phil with. _Since when did we have those in the RV? What is that?_

**Randy's POV**

I picked up the bloody, sharp object on the floor. I unraveled the cloth to find out that it was a piece of a mirror. I looked at the girl sitting in front of me and squinted my eyes, as if to analyze her. She didn't look like the type that would think of something like this. _Was taking her in a bad idea?_

**Cecilia's POV**

I felt the stare of the man in front of me. I looked up to see him looked at me but he quickly looked back down at the mirror he had in his hand. He was tall, tan, and had sleeve tattoos on both arms. I decided to call him Tatted Giant since I didn't know his name. There was another guy standing right beside me, probably watching after me in case I decided to do something. He didn't look at tough as the other guys but maybe it was just because he looked a bit goofy looking. He was wearing the brightest colored pajamas I have ever seen. _What a clown._ _Brown hair all over the place and… wait, why was this guy wearing orange sunglasses right now?_ I called him Muscles Glasses. I looked forward and gave a small smirk at my thoughts just to see that the rest of them were crowded in front of me.

_This is it._

"Listen, if you're going to kill me, just do it now." I said sadly. My voice was weak. I closed my eyes tight and pulled my head into my shoulder waiting for the end. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, shooting a confused look at them. They looked just as confused as I was. I looked at all of them in silence with my eyes darting from one person's stare to another. I figured out names for all of them. There was Muscles Glasses, Tatted Giant, Scarface, Milk and Cone Head.

Scarface was the first to break this awkward silence. "Woman, we are not here to hurt you!" His face was bandaged up. _I got him good. Serves the bastard right. _"So, why am I here? What are you planning to do with me? How'd you find me? Where are…" I was cut off by Muscles Glasses. "Shhh…" he said walking towards me. "Give us a chance to explain. And just stay quiet, little girl." _Little? I'm 19!_ He kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake him off me.

"Dude, you are scaring her more than comforting her", said Cone Head. "Give her some space." Muscles Glasses backed off a bit and just sat on the floor with an arm resting on his propped up knee. _Thank you, Cone Head! You are officially my favorite of the entire group._

"Listen, we found you knocked out around the arena we were at", explained Tatted Giant. "We decided to take you into our bus. I mean, we couldn't just leave you there. From what we hear, that's a dangerous area – day or night. We're on the way to the hospital but something is wrong with the engine. Chuck, our driver, is outside fixing it up."

_What was I doing around the arena? I had no business there._

I looked at each of them. I wasn't sure if I trusted them. "So, am I going to get some names from you guys or am I going to have to call you the names I have given you?" I looked at Muscles Glasses, waiting for a response. "No no no."My head turned towards Scarface as he was shaking his head with crossed arms. "You are on OUR bus. You are the odd man… girl out. We should know your name first."

_Should I fake a name? I don't know these people. They could be anyone. They were all pretty muscular and they were probably capable of tearing me apart in a matter of seconds._

"I'm Cecilia…" I said to Scarface. I immediately regretted saying it as my name rolled of my tongue. _I should have lied. _"Good answer, Cecilia", said Milk. I looked at him. I couldn't help but notice his thick Irish accent. It took me a bit to comprehend what he said. _Sweet accent_. He threw something on my lap. It was upside down but I recognized it as my ID card. _They already knew my name; they were just testing me._ _Good thing I didn't lie._

I looked up at Milk. "So do YOU have a name? If not, I'm just going to keep calling you Milk, in my head." I called him Milk because he was the whitest of the group. Almost as if he was glowing white. He should take a couple of shades away from Muscles Glasses. He smelled of fake spray tan. Everyone smirked at the nickname except Milk himself. Cone Head had even covered his mouth and giggled a bit. Milk shot him an angry look but Cone Head just looked away, still smiling. Milk focused his glare back down at me. _Something tells me I shouldn't have said that._ "Listen cuttie, show some respect. You don't exactly have the upperhand in this situation." This guy meant business. I looked away from him. His eyes were practically burning a hole in me. _What a fierce stare._ "I'll let that one go though." I look back at him and nodded once. "Well, I'll introduce everyone." The names went as followed: Muscles Glasses was Zack, Tatted Giant was Randy, Scarface was Phil, Milk was Sheamus and Cone Head was Mike.

"Good, we're getting somewhere", I said, giving a weak smile.

**And so, they meet. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cecilia makes a shocking discovery? Or did she discover anything at all? Find out next!  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd appreciate some reviews! Good or bad, I'm always looking to improve. :)<br>Now off to watch Raw. I hope Rey Mysterio takes the title from del Rio.**


	3. Welcome

**AngelsDestiny22 - Haha! They were the first names I thought of when I first seen them.  
>RANDOM COOKIE NINJA - I'm glad you loved it! Here's your update!<br>****So, I know it's taking a while for the story to progress. There has been a lot of unanswered questions about Cecilia's past that will be answered in the duration of the story. **

I tried to wiggle my hands out of the duct tape around my wrists. The edges were scraping my skin with every move. I tried to look back at my wrists but that didn't help at all. Randy went to grab a knife from a drawer in the kitchen. As he was bringing it towards me, I cringed. He slid the knife between the duct tape and cut through it after a few swipes. _I guess they trusted me, somewhat._ As he was moved back away from me, he quickly stopped at my ear and whispered, "A little jumpy, aren't you?" He backed away and I looked him in the eyes. His stare was cold but his voice had a warming tone to it. I didn't know how to react to him so I just looked away, focusing on my hands.

I opened and closed my hands to try to get blood running through them again. My eyes moved from my hands to my bandaged up arms. I started to unwrap the cloth slowly till Randy yelled at me. "Hey!" Randy snapped at me. "Don't do that. It might get infected or something. We're going to the hospital as soon as we get rolling. I shook my head. "I rather not go to the hospital. No insurance or cash. And plus I'm fine – I just need some rest." I lied completely. I have money to pay the bills and no, I wasn't fine. I just couldn't go to the hospital. The doctors would pull up my records and, as doctors; they would be forced to call the authorities on me. I committed a bunch of low risk crimes since last summer and I've taken extra precautions to not get caught.

"Are you sure? I think you should go", said Mike. He looked worried. _Was he that concerned?_ "Yeah, I'll be fine. I took care of myself almost all my life. This is no problem for me. Honest." I stood up and gave him a weak smile. I grabbed my head in pain. "An aspirin sounds mighty fine, right about now though. My head is killin' me." Mike nodded quickly and walked off.

**Phil's POV**

"What were you doing in a place like that anyways?" I asked. Her eyes widened and scrunched up her eyebrows. She was looking straight at me and she looked worried - real worried.

"You okay, kiddo? What's the matter?" I asked. "What the fuck?" I heard her mutter. _Did I say something wrong? But I barely said anything…_ She held a hand up to her forehead, as if she had just done something terrible. She looked at the floor and back at me. "I can't remember anything. The last thing I remember was the night of my birthday."

I thought about it for a second and I laughed. "Okay… So, yesterday night was your birthday? You probably got really drunk and passed out near the arena. That explains everything." _I don't drink, but it's quite interesting to see other people completely out of it._ _I remember when Mike got really drunk. He woke up in somebody's garden. Wet. Dirty. With only a party hat on. I have a picture of him that night somewhere ...just in case._

"I guess" she said with a sigh of relief, "January 14 of every year is always a crazy day for me." She chuckled. _Holy shit, this girl was in deeper shit than I thought. _I quickly grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter - today was June 26.

**Cecilia's POV**

_Damn, so what kind of drunk, crazy adventure did I get into this time? Some friends I had; they just left me there._

The RV door flung open. "We are ready to go; just say the word guys", said the man at the door. I'm guessing this was Chuck, the driver. He'd probably had something to do with the door being blocked. As the door opened, I felt heat rush into the freezing cold RV. It was way too hot for January. I mean, it was WAY too hot. _It was January right?_ I looked over at Phil who was staring at me with his mouth slightly opened. "It's June 26, kid", he said sternly.

_No. How could that be? Why couldn't I remember anything from my birthday till now? _I sat down with my palms on my forehead on the couch, trying hard to remember the last 6 months. Hearing the news, Sheamus had passed me a glass of water and I nodded to thank him. Zack, who was still on the floor, rubbed my back. _How could I not remember? _Mike and Randy had returned to the circle of men around me. Mike handed me the painkiller. "Thanks Mike." I looked up to see Phil talking to Randy and Mike. I took the pill, took a sip of the water. _What am I going to do now?_

I saw Randy look over at me. "Cecilia, I think the hospital is your best option right now. We insist that you go. It could be serious." I looked down at the glass of water in my hand. _I was a criminal. I wanted to go to the hospital but I really couldn't risk going to jail. I always made sure that I would not get caught or recognized. Because of this, the police could not have even known about my existence. No; I'm still not taking the chance._

"Guys, I'm fine. I'll probably be regaining my memory after a good sleep." I looked Randy dead in the eye trying to give him my most confident look, hoping to convince him that I didn't need the hospital. _Please don't drag me there. Please._ Randy scrunched up his eyebrow. He wasn't breaking eye contact with me. "Well, do you have somewhere safe to go? We could drop you off", said Randy. I actually had no idea where to go. I didn't know where home was to me. My parents were out of the question. I don't want to see them. They last I heard from them was when I was 15. I don't remember the people I talked too; I had no way of contacting the people I did remember. I have no recollection of where they lived, no phone numbers. I was left with no place to go and no place to be. I had nothing. I dropped my head in disappointment.

"Travel with us!" I lifted up my head to see Zack grinning. Phil glared at him. Randy and Sheamus looked at him confused. Mike looked up at the ceiling with a hand on his chin as if he was thinking about it. Zack looked at the rest of the guys. "Aw, come on. One girl on this bus couldn't hurt." Phil pointed at his wounded cheek. Zack shook his head. "Oh… well, that won't happen again, right?" I nodded.

"What are you thinking right now, Cecilia?" asked Randy. All eyes were all on me. I gave them my raw thoughts. _"_To be completely honest with you guys, I don't have anywhere to go. Mostly because I don't remember where I belong. I also wanted to say that it was nice of you guys to take in a stranger like me. I truly do appreciate it." I smiled. I felt all warm inside. I felt welcomed here. "It's really up to you guys. I don't want to intrude in your lives." _Take me in…_

**Randy's POV**

"Guys… huddle up. Group meeting", I said.

The guys all gathered around. Zack came in last and said, "So? Are we keeping her in?"

Phil looked quickly at Zack. "She's not some cute, little puppy dog we found lost on the street, Zack. And do I really have to remind you guys about what she did to my face? You guys are all glazing over that fact." Phil raised an eyebrow to us all. _He was right._

Mike responded quickly. "She's has nothing: No memory, no home…nothing. Let's just keep her around, with us, for now. Just until she starts remembering things." He looked at Phil's cheek. "I doubt she would attack you again after we officially take her in. If anything, she would come after you if you left her out on the street again!" Phil took a quick glance at Cecilia and slowly shook his head.

Sheamus looked at Mike and said, "We don't know anything about her. She could be anyone. Look at what she was capable off – she actually made a damn weapon and attacked Phil." Mike tilted his head to his shoulder and then back up as if to say "Ehh." He knew Sheamus was right and I did too.

I looked over Zack's shoulder to look at Cecilia again. She had her hand at her head. She was trying hard to remember something. You could feel her frustration from across the room. We continued to discuss the situation. After a short heated debate, we finally came to a conclusion moments later.

"Cecilia…" I said sternly. All of us faced her. She sat up straight and gave me a worried look. I would have looked the same if I was in her position – She had nowhere to go and her life was going to be determined by five men she didn't know. "You could stay with us if you'd like." I shot a smile at her. Her face lit up and she smiled. She jumped up and hugged me. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her back. She was so tiny that it made me chuckle.

"On one condition…" Phil blurted out. She broke out of my hug and looked at Phil. "Just don't attack me again", Phil said seriously. "I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you sometime", she said. She looked genuinely sorry.

"Alright, you are now traveling with the WWE. Behave yourself."I ruffled the hair on the top of her head and signaled to Chuck to get this bus moving to our next RAW show.

**Cecilia's POV**

_Thank god they took me in. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath out. _Well, this should be fun. _Each one of them gave me a small smile before making their way to their beds. Mike yelled from the back, "OH, my bed. I have missed you so much..." I heard him make a kissing sound. I let out a small laugh. _What an interesting bunch._

I noticed Phil make his way back towards the tiny couch. "Hey" I said to Phil. He turned around. "Take the bed. I'll get the couch. It's the least I could do."

Phil nodded. He was making his way towards the bed when he suddenly turned around. "You know, we actually take rotations on who gets the huge, comfy bed on the bus. It was my turn to get it for the night but since we took you onto the bus, I gave it to you. Are you sure?" I nodded and gave a smiled at him. _That was sweet of him. _

I took my place on the couch and he continued to head towards the back. I was just about to sleep until I heard Phil swearing softly. I forgot about the extra shards of the mirror I left on the bed. _Whoops. I'll say sorry in the morning._

**Long chapter. Leave a review! Any comments, questions and/or suggestions are welcome!**


	4. It's a Brand New Day

**MizGirl101 - Thank you! And Cecelia's past will be revealed when the time is right. :) Here's the latest chapter!**

I was the first on the RV to wake up. I sat up, stretched and yawned. I looked over at the guys who were still sleeping. _Wrestling must really take a toll on them_. I made my way to the bathroom, did my business and looked at myself in the mirror. My long black hair was all over the place. I managed to fix it up to the point where it was acceptable for me walk out in public. I took a closer look at my face. _Hmm… small cut above my right eyebrow and another one on the right side of my jaw. I got messed up last night. _I looked down at my injured arm as I was reaching for the doorknob and I opened the door; I was face to face with Phil. I was a bit startled by his glare.

"Morning sunshine", I said weakly. He grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Have a good sleep? I sure as hell didn't." He rubbed the top of his shoulders while entering the bathroom as I exited. He slammed the door behind me. _Rude._ The sound woke up Zack who sat up in fear and bumped his head on the top bunk where Mike was sleeping. He woke up too and was now rubbing his eyes.

"Ow," Zack said rubbing his forehead, "I'm taking the top bunk next time, Mizanin."

"No, Zachary. I already claimed this bed. I practically marked it with my scent and it reeks of awesomeness." Mike cuddled with his pillows.

"On second thought, you could keep that bed you freakin' animal. Awesomeness smells horrible; My damn farts smell better. I'm glad that I'm not awesome. World's number one broski RIGHT HERE." Zack stood up and smiled at me. "Hey there Cecilia." He ruffled my hair. _I just fixed it!_ "It's so fun doing that, especially because you're so short! Hey, does the world smell different to short people? Ha, I'm just teasing." _They are definitely going to take advantage of my height; I'm only 5'1, for goodness sake_. Zack made his way towards the bathroom door. "Open up bro," Zack said knocking, "gotta spike the hair." I could hear Phil sigh in the bathroom and say, "Doing your hair will NOT take the attention off your ugly face. Sorry buddy."

"Neither will those tattoos but you don't see me complaining. Hurry up!" He continued to pound on the door.

I started to make my way towards the kitchen. My stomach has been growling since yesterday night. Before getting there, Mike grabbed my shoulder from his bed. "Wanna be best friends?" I gave him a confused look. "I'm taking that as a 'hell yeah'!" Mike said loudly. "Best friend… do what best friends do and make your number one best friend breakfast!" Mike tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently. "You think you're so cute?" I said. I took one of Zack's pillows and covered Mike's face. "You look better when your face isn't showing. That "Mizanin" charm won't work on me!" I said smirking. _He is a bit cute, I'll give him that much._ Randy and Sheamus were awake and chuckling. "When did you two wake up?" I asked.

Sheamus turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand and said, "It's kinda of hard to get my beauty sleep with these two loud mouth fellas." He pointed two fingers directed at Mike and Zack. "Hey!" yelled Mike. "You shouldn't be calling it beauty sleep when you wake up looking like crap in the morning, Sheamus." I didn't want to laugh, but I did. Sheamus shook his head at me and Mike. "Firing shots early in the morning? I guess we have another loud mouth to deal with, ay Randy?" Randy raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh thank god for another one. Just what I asked Santa for."

I smiled and shook my head and headed back towards the kitchen. _I'll cook - after all they took me in._

I found a box of pancake mix in one of the cabinets and started making the batter. Mike walked in and put an arm around me. "Aww, you're actually cooking? I wasn't actually serious about you having to make breakfast." He looked down at the bowl with the mix in it. He dipped a finger in the mix and put it in his mouth before I could get a word out. I watched him as his face turned to disgust. I laughed. "It's pancake mix! It's not like frosting. It won't taste good till it's cooked!" I told him.

Mike made the "Oh" face as he realized. "Thanks for cooking breakfast though, best friend." He ruffled my hair and made his way towards the table and turned on the music. A really upbeat song came up. Zack Ryder dashed out of the bathroom and started to fist pump his way to the table. "This is my jam! Pump it up! PUMP IT UP!" He was full of energy and looked so much better than he did last night. His hair was spiked up with a purple "Woo, Woo, Woo!" headband underneath it. He sat at the table with Mike who joined in on the fist pumping action. I was laughing so hard at the sight of these two dancing.

Phil entered the kitchen soon after. He didn't say a word to me. I didn't want to bother him so I left him alone. He sat on the couch next to the table, reading a newspaper. He looked at the stereo and groaned. "Sick alleyway cats with diarrhea sound better than this crap."

Sheamus entered walked into the kitchen to open the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of milk. I laughed and he looked at me. I looked down at the milk in his hand and then back to his face. He realized and said "Shut your mouth!" I turned back to the pancake I was making. "Whoa, don't yell at me. You're the cannibal; drinking your own kind and whatnot. You should be ashamed." He ignored my comment and sat at the table next to Mike who laughed at Sheamus drinking the milk.

"Hey Cecilia!" I heard Mike say. "You said you gave us all nicknames yesterday, right? What was mine?"

"I called you Cone Head because of your hair." I looked at Mike who was fixing his faux hawk.

"At least I look good with it. Chicks dig me", he said to me with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I guess your dreams aren't matching up with reality because you're looking pretty 'u-gah-ly' right now." I said while cooking a pancake. Sheamus and Zack gasped. "Baby please, I look good all the time. It's only natural for me. You, on the other hand, cry every time you look in the mirror." _So, you wanna go there, Mike? _I sighed, "Mike, Mike, Michael…" I shook my head walking over to the table with the finished pancakes, "You're right – I do cry when I look in the mirror… I cry tears of joy because I realize how sexy I am." Mike gasped as I smiled and shrugged at him. I looked straight at him. "The first step to recovery is to admit that you have been brutally beaten by the ugly stick. Then, you could finally accept the simple fact that you're..."

"Whoa, hold on there," he interrupted, "I offered to be your best friend and you say all these terrible things to me? You should be grateful!" Mike crossed his arms, pretending he was hurt by my comments. I placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "I offer you these delicious pancakes. Accept my apology?" I tried to give him the most innocent look I could. I pouted, raise my eyebrows and widened my eyes. He just looked at them for a while until he said, "So, you know my weakness... Apology accepted!" he said while stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

I motioned my hand for Phil to come eat some pancakes. He put the newspaper down on the couch and walked over towards the table. He patted my shoulder and sat down. "These aren't poisoned are they?" he said.

"What? I would never!" I looked at him staring down at the pancakes. Zack butted in, "If you don't want 'em, I'll take 'em." He smiled with piece of pancake hanging off the side of his mouth. Phil glared at him and took a small nibble from a pancake. "First you cut me in the face and then you offer me the bed - bed with shards of glass, to be exact. I wouldn't be surprised if these were poisoned." Phil glared at me. _Oh right! I forgot to apologize to him. _"Sorry Phil - I forgot. I'll seriously make up everything to you somehow." I frowned. "Oh, you I'm sure you will", said Phil, devouring a larger piece.

I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom behind me. Turned around and stared. Randy had his shirt off with beads of water running down his body. He had just taken a shower. "Who cooked?" asked Randy. I raised one eyebrow. _Nice body Randy. Nice body indeed. _"I did!" I quickly said, snapping away from my thoughts. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was completely dazed by his body. "Thanks" Randy said as he grabbed a plate and smiled.

About an hour or so later, everyone was filled up with pancakes and just hanging around the RV. I was lying on the couch when Chuck yelled, "Five minutes to the hotel, boys! Oh, and Cecilia!"

"Hotel?" I asked Mike, who was sitting by my feet.

"Oh yeah, we stay at a hotel because we are doing a show in this city tonight. A big show too so, we're staying there for a week", Mike answered. "I'm guessing that means I'm sleeping in the RV, right?" _I wouldn't mind it was a nice RV anyways._ Mike laughed, "No! Don't be ridiculous. You could room with one of us. We'll figure it out when we get there."

I gave him a small smile and laid my head back down. _These guys are great. Where were they all my life?_


	5. Hello Meet My Roommate

**MizGirl101 - Thanks! After getting past the dramatic parts, now it's the humor and romance bits. *hint hint***

We arrived at the hotel only a few minutes later. "LET'S GO!" Mike screamed excitedly as he jumped out of the couch. "Carry me", I said reaching out my arms to him while opening and closing my hand. _I must have eaten too many pancakes_. "Big baby. Don't make me do this to you, Cecilia. Three seconds." I got up quickly and stuck my tongue out at Mike. "What you gonna do now, PUNK?" Phil appeared from the bedroom. "Did someone call me?"I turned around and said no. Phil looked at us confused then asked, "Have you guys seen my newspaper? I can't find it anywhere", asked Phil. I looked back at the couch I was laying in. I could see the newspaper all wrinkled up with a couple a rips and tears from being underneath me. "Nope, didn't see it anywhere", I said nervously and quickly looked away. Mike quickly grabbed me from behind and lifted me up from my waist. "Down, Cone Head. DOWN!" I yelled. He walked out of the RV with me in hand.

Randy and Zack were already outside getting their luggage out. "I got the package, Mr. Ryder", Mike said as seriously as he could. Zack laughed. "Hand her over to me. I'll take over from here." Zack threw me over his shoulder and started to walk around. Mike told Zack to do the torture rack on me like Ezekiel Jackson but I had no clue what they were talking about. I pounded on his back gently until I thought of something.

"Hey Zack", I said in a nice, soft tone. "If you don't let me down, you'll regret it." I was ready to give him a wedgie. "What are you going to do, munchkin? Zack Ryder is prepared for ANYTHING! You know it!" "Alright, you asked for it." I started to reach into the top of his pants trying to grab his underwear. I was ready to pull it up but I couldn't find it. "I told you I was prepared for anything", said Zack. _This dude isn't wearing any underwear? Seriously?_

Randy called out to Zack to put me down and get his luggage before he closes storage compartment. He put me down and I walked back to the RV with him.

"You could wear your underwear in the ring but you can't wear underwear right now?" I questioned him. "I wear 'wrestling attire' in the ring, munchkinator, not underwear. And, I figured the hotel is right there. These pants are coming right off anyways." He shrugged and I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Wait - so you're saying that you walk around your hotel room naked?" He stayed silent. I looked at him and laughed then playfully punched him on the arm. "Dude, whatever floats your boat. I'll remember to knock if I ever come to your room." _Note to self: don't room with Zack._

He got his luggage and closed the compartment. We all made our way to the hotel lobby where I waited in one of the chairs as everyone checked in. Randy walked over to me. "Cecilia, there's no more extra rooms available so you're going to have to room with one of us."

_Well, I know I'm not going to room with Zack. Probably not going to room with Phil either; he'll just accuse me of rooming with him to kill him. I don't really talk to Sheamus much. So it's either Mike or Randy._

"Yo," said Mike walking over to Randy and I, "you rooming with me or what?" _I guess it's Mike then since he offered. _"It's me and you then!"I smiled at Mike and he smiled back. "Awesome", he said happily. We all squished into the elevator. It was 5 large men and little tiny me in the center of them all. For some reason, I took extra notice at the weight limit warning engraved on the elevator panel. We all got off on the 9th floor. Zack walked into the first room from the elevator. _That's the forbidden room. _Next to go was Phil. Then Randy. Mike's room was next, which put Sheamus in the room next to us. I put my hotel keycard into the slot and opened the door. I scanned the room slowly. It was a nice, simple room. _Bed, dresser, desk and look at this view!_ It was a beautiful city scene out. _I bet it would be even more beautiful at night._ I ran towards the window and looked outside taking a closer look. There was one particular street that was crowded with people, tables and stands. I saw little shops and restaurants that all looked promising. I have never been anywhere as nice as this - Well, as far as I could remember.

**Mike's POV**

Cecilia ran into the room and towards the window. It was a spectacular sight outside but I've been to better places. I dragged my luggage in and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Next, I took off my duffel bag and placed it on the bed. _Finally, that load was off of me._ I spread my arms and fell face first into the bed. _Oh yeah. I will be sleeping like an angel on a cloud tonight. _I was still sprawled out on the bed when I noticed Randy walking in._ I must have forgotten to shut the door all the way._ Randy dropped off a small luggage. He looked at me and pointed at the luggage, then pointed at Cecilia. _It must be hers._ He left without saying a word or making a sound.

"Hey… short stuff. You have a special delivery." I said to Cecilia. It took her a moment to remove her eyes from the window. She turned around. "Huh?" She had the cutest look on her face when she said that. _Mizanin! Calm your balls._ "Your luggage is on the floor over there." I pointed my finger to where I thought the luggage was. I had no intention of leaving this soft, fluffy bed.

"I didn't realize I had luggage with me." She said as she shuffled towards it.

"We bought an extra luggage back in the day, just in case we needed it. We never got to use it. I think Randy put some clothes in there for you to use temporarily." I flipped myself around and sat up to see if Randy did pack the clothes for her. She unzipped it and flipped the top open. There were 2 shirts that were probably Randy's, sweatpants and basketball shorts. They were all over-sized. _This girl was probably only about 5'1… 5'2 at most._

She was digging through the clothes to see if there was anything left. She found the purse we found her with when we took her in. Back in the RV, I remember Sheamus looking through it all. All it had was make-up, a wallet, a cellphone and a small, black book. Sheamus had looked through the wallet and pulled out her ID. He said that it could come in handy. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked away. I had only flipped through the small, black book quickly. A lot of the pages were ripped out and the things that I did see, I didn't understand.

Cecilia had set the purse to the side and continued to look through the luggage. There was a pair of socks in the bottom, which I remembered I packed for her in the RV. _Just in case, you know?_ The last thing she found in the luggage was the pair of heels we found her in. When we took her in, we decided to take off those painful looking monsters and give her a pair of flip flops that a girl left in the RV after a night with Randy. I laid back down…_ so… tempted… to…_

**Cecilia's POV**

I finished looking through the luggage. These clothes were all way too big. I had to go out and buy clothes later if I didn't want to look like an idiot. I decided to look through my purse next. Tons of makeup poured out of the bag. Then followed by a cellphone, a book and my wallet. I grabbed the cellphone first and tried the on button. It started to power up only to show the words "PLUG IN CHARGER" and then power down shortly after. I groaned and placed the useless piece of plastic on the carpet. I opened my wallet and placed my ID in from when Sheamus gave it to me in the RV. I had 200 dollars, a debit card and a ton of rewards cards from multiple stores. The black book was odd to me. I had no recollection of it. I quickly looked through it and decided to look into it later so I threw the book on the desk. I threw the rest of the stuff back in, got up and turned around to face Mike.

"I'm going to…" I stopped talking when I realized that Mike has fallen asleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was filthy and had been dying for a shower since I woke up in the RV.

I got into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped off my filthy black jeans and white v neck t-shirt and put them to the side. I peeled off the cloth from my bandaged arm to reveal a long gash running down it. _Ouch._ I then noticed the tattoo that ran across my ribs– it was 5 stars. The last star of the row was sore. I took a closer look and saw that this particular star was fairly new. I turned my back to the mirror and turned my head to inspect my back side. _Nothing interesting._ I stripped down to my bare skin and hopped in the shower.

After about 30 minutes, I finished my shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and slowing realized something. _Stupid girl – you forgot to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with you._ I held the towel around me tightly. It was short but it was long enough to cover everything till a couple inches higher from halfway up my thigh. I opened the door hoping Mike was still asleep. I peeked my head out looked at the bed. _Even better! He's not here at all! _I ran to the luggage and grabbed the basketball shorts and a shirt. I didn't have any new undergarments to wear so I would just have to settle with the pair in the bathroom until I went out shopping later that day. _Or I could pull a "Zack Ryder" and just skip the underwear._ _Nah._ I stood up to hear the door unlocking. _Perfect timing Mike._ The door opened as Mike walked in.

"Hey, my stomach was growling like a lion so I got us some…" He was looking at the floor while walking towards me but he slowly looked up to see me. He stopped where he was and just looked at me. His eyes widened as he looked up and down at me quickly. "D-ah..nu…DONUTS!", he said. "I got us a couple of donuts from the café downstairs." He walked past me towards the table. My cheeks felt warm. I walked towards the bathroom. "I just have to get some clothes on. I'll be out in a minute." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _It could have been worse. I could have been standing there naked. Even worse - Phil or Sheamus could've walked in. _I shrugged and put the oversized clothes on.

**Mike's POV**

Cecilia sped into the bathroom. "Or you could stay in that towel…" I quietly said to myself. "It would make this meal SO much more interesting."I said, jokingly and sighed. _She did look really good though._ I didn't have a chance to really look at her till now. It was a quick look, but a good look nonetheless.I set the donuts and 2 coffees on the table. I slowly started to picture her in the towel again. She was skinny but her body was toned- you could tell that she worked out a bit. I sighed and waited for her to exit the bathroom so we could eat. My stomach was growling again.

Cecilia left the bathroom moments later. She was dressed in Randy's huge clothes. I tried not to laugh but I could help it. "Shut up!" she yelled. "Oh my god. Security! Who let this hobo in my room?" I said laughing. Her shorts were falling down. She constantly kept tugging them up. _The towel looked so much better on you._ She wobbled towards the table. "I'm a good looking hobo", she joked. _No need to joke;_ _I'd agree._

"Here," I slid her a donut and her coffee, "I don't know how you liked your coffee. Try it." She took a sip of her coffee and waited for her response. She scrunched up her nose. "It's a bit too sweet for my taste but it's still drinkable. Thanks best friend!" She smiled and turned on the television and flipped through the channels while munching away at her donut. I was doing the same.

**Cecilia's POV**

I finished my donut. I took my coffee and the remote and jumped on the bed. I rested my back against the headboard of the bed so that I was sitting up. _Ahh, I want this bed in the RV. _I continued to flip through the channels and I found Disney's Finding Nemo.

"I love this movie! Have you ever watched this?" I asked Mike. He looked up at the television. "A kid's movie? Really? Really? Really, Cecilia?" He squinted his eyes at me. I gasped slightly. "You never watched this before? You're deprived! Come watch it with me! You'll love it. Promise." I patted at the spot in the bed beside me. "If I don't love it, I'm blaming you entirely." He came over next to me and started watching the movie with me. It was already about halfway through the movie so I had to explain what was going on.

After explaining, he said, "Oh, okay. I think I get it." He stayed quiet for about 10 seconds and asked, "Wait Nemo is the lost dad?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? Really? Really, Mike?" I said, mocking the way he said it to me before. Mike opened his mouth and looked at me surprised. "Yeah, I just made fun of you. Now watch this amazing movie!" I smirked and turned back to watch the movie. "So hurtful…" he muttered softly.

It came to the saddest part of the movie and I felt a huge tear forming. _Even though I know a sad part is coming up in a movie, I still manage to drop a tear or two! _The drop fell and I tried to wipe it off without making it obvious. "Woo, it's hot in here, no?" I said, taking the sleeve of my t-shirt and wiping it across my face. _Smooth._

"Yeah, it's warm in here", he said also wiping his face. _Was he crying too? _I turned to face Mike and he turned away slightly. I think he knew I was onto him. "Miiiiiiike", I said. "Yeeeeeah?" he answered back. His voice was kind of shaky. I grabbed his jaw and moved his head to face me. I saw a single tear running down his face and his eyes were watery. "You're crying!" I said while wiping the tear from his face with my thumb.

"No, I'm just sweating… from my eyeballs. It's warm and…It's a sad part, okay? Jeez. Men could cry too!" Mike wiped his eyes with his hands. "His dad is trying so hard; venturing into the dangerous, deep, blue sea all for his son!" I chuckled. "Aww, Mike!" I hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head against his shoulder. "I told you that you'd like this movie." We watched the movie up until the very end. The credits were rolling as Mike looked at me and asked, "Is there a "Finding Nemo" 2?"

**Update! I have been updating this story at a pretty good pace but since college is starting up for me soon, it might take a while for updates to start coming through. I'm probably going spend most of my time with class but with your reviews, alerts and favorites, I'll surely be motivated to update more often! Your feedback is what helps me continue this story! In the meantime, I will update as much as I can before I go into heavy study mode.  
><strong>**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you guys think that Mike has a thing for Cecilia? **


	6. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**MizGirl 101 - That's Zack for you! And YES! When I was writing this chapter, I felt the same way. Oh, how I like the Miz. Lol. You're lucky you met him! I appreciate all your comments so far! :)  
>captainbartholomew - I'm glad you are loving it! I couldn't think of any superstars better to counter Cecilia. And about Mike and Cecilia... hmm, idk. Something might happen... might not. *wink wink* Zack Ryder! Woo Woo Woo YOU KNOW IT!<strong>

We had spent the whole afternoon watching Finding Nemo and a little bit of The Pacifier. In my head, I was still laughing at the fact that Mike asked if there was a Finding Nemo 2. _Hmm, Finding Nemo 2: Dumbass Nemo hasn't learned from his mistake and got lost… again._ I looked at the clock on the nightstand. _5:37._ _SHOPPING!_

"Mike? You wanna go out shopping with me really quick?" I asked, getting off the bed. "Why? What do you need to buy?" Mike was still glued to the television. I twisted around to face him and he looked at me, confused. I pointed down with both hands at the clothes I was wearing. It was obvious; I was in a desperate need for clothes. Mike laughed as he realized. "Alright. Come on." He sprung up out of bed and started getting ready to go out.

I looked down at my remaining clothes and grabbed the sweatpants and the brown shirt that said "Apex Predator" on it. I changed in the bathroom, pulling the string on the sweatpants as tight I could. It was really baggy so I decided to just roll it up as much as I can. It looked decent enough for me to walk out in, I guess. I put on the shirt and tightened it off with a rubber band. _Ehh, not bad - it's not like I was trying to impress anyone_. I threw my dirty jeans and white shirt over my shoulder to be brought to the cleaners and left the bathroom.

Mike was next to the door, ready to leave. He looked at my outfit. "I could say so many mean things about your outfit but I won't. Self control." Mike grinned from ear to ear. I smirked and headed towards my purse. "Good thing for your 'self control.' I would have told everyone about your little Finding Nemo incident! I bet Phil would LOVE to hear about that."I grabbed it and hung it on my arm. Mike stayed silent and held the door open for me. "After you, princess." _Ha! Now, I have something over him._

We were making our way towards the elevator but stopped when we saw Randy's door opening. He walked out holding a small white sack over his shoulder. He cocked his head first towards us, then to my outfit. You could tell that he was trying so hard to not burst out in hysterics. "You look… comfortable." Randy said. I glared at him. "What?" he exclaimed. He looked at the clothes over my shoulder. "You going down to the laundry room?" asked Randy, pointing a finger at the clothes. "Oh, I didn't know there was a laundry room here. I was just going to drop it off in at a laundromat if we passed by one while shopping." I explained. Randy took the clothes off my shoulder and put it in his sack. "I'm heading down there anyways. I'll put it in the wash for you." _Nicest. Man. Ever._

I thanked him and sighed. "I feel like you guys are doing so much for me."

Randy smiled, "Don't worry about it. You were in need." Mike placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, Cecelia. There's still good people, you know." I smiled at the both of them. I felt a tear forming but I fought it back. _All my life, I only noticed the horrible things that people did. I was surrounded by negativity and it clouded my view of the good guys. It was strange feeling: looking back at my life and realizing that I was better than the crimes…_

"We're all having dinner in the restaurant downstairs at 8. Breadsticks? I think that the name of it." Randy said, cutting me off from my thoughts. "You two… be there or else. Got some things to talk about. Got it?" I nodded. "Gotcha", said Mike as he snapped his fingers and pointed with his index finger.

We all made our way to the elevator. The elevator arrived and opened revealing a bleach blonde lady inside. _Well, I'm completely jealous…she's was totally gorgeous._ We all walked one by one into the elevator. Randy smiled at the woman and Mike nodded at her. "Hello Maryse", he said softly – almost nervously. Maryse grabbed onto the Mike's arm. "Mike! I thought you were going to call me once you arrived?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I literally just got here. I just dropped my bags off in my room." Mike explained. _He lied? We watched movies for 2 hours and hung around the room for about an hour. _I decided not to say anything about it.

"Oh, okay babe. Meet up with me later? Let's say… around 10?" She stroked her perfectly French manicured nails up and down Mike's arm. "Yeah, sure. See you later", Mike said. Maryse kissed his cheek and stepped off on the 4th floor and headed towards a group of girls down the hall. The elevator doors closed shut.

Randy was leering at Mike. "Oo-wee. Maryse wants some of that "Miz" action." Mike bashfully smiled, shook his head and looked down. I chortled at his humiliation. "Mike's got a crush!" I said in a sing-song voice and pinched his warm cheek. _Lucky man!_ The doors opened up to the hotel lobby. Mike and I said our byes to Randy, who was headed down to the basement where the washers and dryers were. We were just about to head through the front doors when I heard someone yell my name followed by Mike's. Zack dashed over to us.

"Where are you guys going?" Zack said hastily. "I'm bored outta my mind. I literally spent all this time watching Finding Nemo and roaming the hotel aimlessly." _Watching Finding Nemo… with no pants? That's a really disturbing thought._

"You watched Finding Nemo? You are such a child, Ryder", he said with a sickened look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at Mike who raised his eyebrows back at me. "Come with", Mike said to Zack. "We are going shopping… Well, she is. Have you seen her outfit?" Mike pointed at my clothes and said, "It's like she just rummaged through the garbage this morning for it", in a "stuck-up, rich girl" voice. I looked down at my clothes and chuckled. Zack let out a quick laugh and nodded. "Apex predator?" he said, pointing at the shirt I was wearing. "Oh, so now you're gloating about how you got Phil right in the face?" I gasped and widened my eyes. "Zack!" I complained and punched his arm. "I never intended to cut him", I whined. "Is he still mad?" I asked. "I don't know. That's something you are going to have to ask him." _Maybe I'll speak to him at dinner or head up to his room later on tonight._

"Come on!" Mike cut in. "Let's go before dinner starts." Mike grabbed our arms and headed out to the shops.

The sun was setting and the city lights started turning on slowly around us. There was a slight, cool breeze running through the warm night air. We walked to the street where all the major shops and restaurants were, searching for stores that suited my tastes. I walked along the crowded sidewalk with Zack and Mike following closely behind me. While walking, I heard Zack shriek, "There's way too many people here. We need some sort of plague", he jokingly said. He turned his head around suddenly. "I think that girl just grabbed my ass!" he said as he lifted up his glasses to focus on the supposed "ass grabber." "Ehh, I guess I can't really blame her. Look at me!" He shrugged and walked on.

_I wonder how much money I have in my account... _Mike spotted an ATM in our vicinity. I put the card into the machine, pressed the buttons and checked my balance. _$6.21. Wow, I guess it's the value menu at McDonald's for me. I remembered vaguely having a decent stack of money, but where was it? _I decided to take that money out from my account and put it with the 200 dollars I already had."Well let's go shopping!" I said with a fake smile on my face to Mike and Zack, still bothered by the fact that I couldn't remember much.

We managed find a store that sold clothes for cheap. I wanted to make this as painless as possible for the guys so I just held the clothes up to my body and Mike and Zack would decide if they liked it or not. If they both said yes, I took it. Any other response from them and I would put it back down on the shelf somewhere. _No fitting rooms, no long lines, no Mike and Zack whining, no problems._ _Oh, and did I mention – almost no more money._ I was about to walk out with my bags when Mike said, "Here," as he attempted to grabbed the bags, "Let me get that." I refused his offer. "I got it. I ain't a frail, little lady." I flexed my arm gave it a quick kiss. "Wow…" Mike said, pretending to be impressed, "Where can I buy tickets to that gun show?" I cleared my throat. "Ahem, these babies right here are tanks. And it's a private event – good-looking people only." I smirked. Mike chuckled. "Well then, I guess that means I get the VIP pass. I can't say the same about Zack over here." Zack shot his attention over from a mannequin to Mike. "Bro, I would run that place! I'm as good looking as they get." He put his hands behind his head and posed. I laughed and jokingly said, "How'd you get so good looking? Oh share, guy with spiked hair!" _Hey, that rhymed!_

"I'm just a breed that's rare and I don't care to share but you are welcome to stare."

_Well played Zack but…_

I looked at him. "I've noticed that you don't care to wear underwear. Do you like the feeling of air down there or…" My voice was muffled. Zack had covered my mouth with his hand. "Hahaha, funny joke there Cecilia. Good one," he nervously laughed. Mike look sideways at the both of us. He then took a look at his watch. "Do you need anything else? We have to start heading back to the hotel soon before Randy dropkicks all of our faces off."

I thought about it for a second. _What else did I need? Oh damn, I need to stop by Victoria's Secret._ "Come, I need to go to Victoria's Secret really quick. I saw one near the beginning of this block." We were all rushing. I didn't want to be late to that first dinner and make a bad impression. I noticed a small cellphone store next to Victoria Secret. _I could go there to get a charger for my phone! I'll make my way over there after if I have time._

We busted into Victoria's Secret. We were in a rush so I was just grabbing bras or panties that appealed to me. I guess Mike and Zack also helped out because they were also putting some stuff into my basket. I really didn't care as long as I was getting something_. _I picked up the last piece underwear I was going to buy and dropped it in my basket. I went to go wait on line and I looked in my wallet only to realize that it wasn't going to be enough. Groaning, I started to look through the huge pile of undergarments in my basket, taking out some of the more expensive ones even though I really wanted them.

Mike's POV

I heard Cecilia sighing loudly. She had just put her wallet away and started throwing bras and panties from her basket back onto the shelf. It took me a bit of time, but I made the connection. I grabbed the ones she put on the shelf and place them back into her basket. She scrunched her eyebrows at me in confusion as I took the whole basket away from her. "I'll pay for it on my credit card." She placed a hand on her hip and looked at the ground, then back up at me. "You know, you are way too kind. I can't let you do that. It's asking for too much and you literally just met me yesterday." I took a deep breath out and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You're probably going to be with us for a while anyways, so you'll have all that time to pay me back. For now, let's just say that you owe me a huge favor, okay?" She walked forward and gave me a tight hug. She pulled back and pressed a finger to my chest. "You are the greatest. Thanks so much." _I feel so good right now. I'm a lifesaver… I should be a lifeguard. Imagine?_

She smiled at me and suddenly said, "Oh, I'm going to head to the cellphone store next door. They might be selling a charger for my cellphone. I could finally start remembering things!" I nodded and signaled for her to go. "Alright, I'll meet you there." She scurried off. _Would it be wrong of me to say that I kind of didn't want her to get that charger? If she does start remembering things, she'll go back to where she came from. I might regret thinking this, but I didn't want her to leave - at least… not right now. _I watched her leave Victoria's Secret. I was still thinking about her when Zack punched me in the arm. "Ow! We're not in the ring right now, moron", I yelled. Zack shoved me towards the cashier. "She waiting for your cash!"

**Mike reveals that he doesn't want Cecilia to leave! :O Will something happen between them? And what about Maryse? What is someone else is mixed into the situation? Find out in the next chapter of _Tainted!  
><em>Please keep the reviews, alerts and favorites coming! :) **


	7. Thank You, Mister?

**MizGirl101 - Thank you so much! :') Here's an quick update for you!  
>Happygolucky103 - I'm glad you loved it! :)<br>****captainbartholomew - It actually took me about 10 minutes to think about which words to use for the rhymes. LOL. Well worth taking those 10 mins though. Maryse may be a problem later on in the story. A HUGE problem. Here's the dinner scene and a little something extra! :)**

**Cecilia's POV**

I rushed into the phone store praying that they had a charger for my phone. I immediately started scanning my eyes frantically through the rows of chargers. _No. No. No. No... I don't think they have it._ I made my way through the crowded store to a salesman, eager to ask him if they had any in stock.

"Excuse me; do you happen to have any chargers for this phone?" I asked, whipping out the phone from my bag and placing it on the counter between us. "We should have some in the back. Let me go check for you." He scurried off through an "Employees Only" door. _He better hustle; I got 15 minutes left and I still have to get ready for dinner._ He came back a few minutes later empty-handed. _Damnit, they really don't have it._ "Sorry, we're all out. You could order one if you'd like? It will take about 10 business days for the charger to arrive and then you could pick it up here." I sighed and dropped my head quickly, "No thanks, I'm only staying here for the week." _This was my only connection to the past and it's out of reach, all because of a charger._ Disappointment rushed over me.

I was about to drop the phone back in my back when I felt a hand brush over my shoulder. I looked up and… _hey… I spy with my little eye a_ _good looking man_: dark hair, blue eyes with tiny specks of green in them, tall and muscular. He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth and then started to speak. "Hey, you're staying over at the hotel down this block, right? If I'm not mistaken, I think I saw you in the lobby earlier." I smiled back, "Yeah, I'm staying over there just for the week I think. Um, did you need something…?" He quickly glanced over the phone in my hand. "Well, I see you need a charger and…" he reached his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone just like mine, "I happen to have the same phone and the charger back in my room." _What were the chances? A handsome guy with a charger staying in the same hotel as me. _I opened my mouth in surprise. _I must look so stupid right now._ He smirked, "You're welcome to stop by my room later tonight to pick it up. I'm in room 429." I grinned like a maniac on crack getting his next fix. "Thank you, Mr…?" _Who was this man?_ "Mr. Rhodes but please, call me Cody. So, I'll see you later." He discreetly winked at me and headed out the door as Zack and Mike walked in with the Victoria's Secret bags in hand.

"159 dollars and 90 cents worth of underwear – women are insane", said Mike waving the reciept. I smiled at him but I was still taken back by Cody. _I'm definitely looking forward to seeing him again. _Next thing I know, Zack and Mike are practically dragging me out of the store. "Come on, little girl! Dinner's waiting!" yelled Zack. _Oh right…dinner…_

We got back to the hotel just in time but we couldn't change for dinner. We strolled into the restaurant with shopping bags in hand. Everyone was dressed up and it made me feel so out of place; I was in here with sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. I groaned and made my way over to the table were Randy, Phil and Sheamus were already seated. I could already see Phil about to make a comment about my outfit. "Nice outfit. Who'd you borrow it from? Mark Henry?" He pointed at a large man over at another table. "Actually, these are Randy's clothes. If I'm hearing you correctly, you're calling Randy fat, huh?" Randy glared at Phil who glared at me. _Got him again! This is easy! No stop, Cecilia. I'm supposed to be making peace with him! _Mike tapped me on the arm and whispered in my ear, "Nice!"

After we all ate, Randy cleared his throat causing everyone at the table to lift their heads up. "I spoke with the boss today", he said in a low, deep voice. Randy, who was seated directly across from me, stared straight into my eyes. "I told him about you and tried to convince him for you to stay with us but he refused to let you in. I'm… sorry…" I looked at him in disbelief. _Just when I was starting to actually like these guys. _I heard Phil sigh."You have to go… tonight" Phil said in a sad tone. I looked at him. _Wouldn't he be glad that I was leaving? _I took a deep breath out and sadly said, "Really?" I looked over at Randy who still had his stare on me. "I can't do this! It's too cruel!" Sheamus suddenly bursted out. Randy slammed his hands on the table. "Damnit Sheamus! You're horrible at this!" Randy said in displeasure. Sheamus had his face in one of his hands and said, "I couldn't help myself. Look at her!"

I looked at all of them funny. "What exactly is going on?" I asked slowly. Randy sighed. "I was just kidding but Ginger Milk here couldn't put up the facade. You're lucky because someone was recently fired and he needed a replacement desperately." I sighed in relief. _Jeez, I was already thinking of places to go and what to do. Men…can be so mean! _"Thank god for you giving in, Sheamus. I nearly had a heart attack." I said with a hand over my heart. Randy laughed a bit. "Aw, Cecilia. I didn't know that you wanted to be with me that much" Randy said, pretending to be flattered. "Besides, it was all Phil's idea." Phil stared angrily at him.

Sheamus gave me the details of the job then, Randy looked at me and said, "You start working backstage tomorrow; you'll probably be doing stuff with the music. Don't be late and don't screw around, got it?" I nodded. "Good," he said, "because if you do screw up, it's probably going to come back to bite me on the ass." I smiled and said, "Trust me, I won't mess up." I felt Phil's glare on me but I refused to look at him. _I wouldn't want any confrontation with my new colleague._ Mike, who was sitting right next to me, patted me on the back. "You better not screw up my music. I would hate to be entering the ring with a diva's song on. Which reminds me…" Mike looked at his watch. "I'm going to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Randy smirked and whistled at Mike. "Ahh Maryse… tell me if she's still any good. I don't remember." A bunch of "Oh's" were being whispered around the table. Mike shot Randy a nasty look. "All you have to remember is that she's with me while you're in your hotel room, with only you and your left hand. Have fun pleasuring yourself." Mike turned around and strutted out of the restaurant. "He's lucky he's my friend. Well, I better get going too, guys. Early day tomorrow", Randy said as he got up from his seat. "I see you're eager for your date with your left hand", I said quickly and smiled. _That was for playing that nasty joke on me._ Randy scoffed and made his way towards my seat, patting the top of my head. "Mike is a bad influence for you", he said with a smile as he walked out.

Later on in the night, I said my goodnights to Zack, Sheamus and Phil and made my way to the 4th floor with my shopping bags still in hand. _Room 429: Mr. Handsome's room. _I arrived at his door, set my bags down beside me and knocked on the door. A few moments later, he opened the door. "Hey! So, you came", he said with a smile. _He has the perfect smile, I swear._ He moved aside, gesturing me to enter the room. "The charger is right over there by the wall, there. You could just grab it." I walked over to the wall plug and pulled out the charger. "Thanks for this Cody", I said as I was walking to the door. I was about to walk out but Cody put an arm out preventing me from leaving. My whole body tensed up almost without delay. _Ah shit, big mistake?_

"Well hold on just a minute, beautiful; I don't even know your name." He put his arm around my shoulders. _He smelled really good; I just thought I should point that out._ "It's Cecilia."

"Well, okay then. Since I did you a favor, could you do me a favor? When you get that phone up and running, how about you send me a text? We could hang out sometime, yeah?" _A date? With him? I'm screaming on the inside like a little girl who just got Justin Bieber concert tickets._ "Ha, um…sure! That sounds great." I smiled and felt myself blushing a bit. He handed me a piece of paper with his number. "Take the charger for the night. I'll see you soon then, Cecilia." He took my hand and softly kissed it. _A real charmer, isn't he?_ I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second so I quickly said goodbye and left. As I was leaving his room, I saw Mike in the hallway.

"Cecilia?" he said. "Our room is on the 9th floor. What are you doing…"He looked past me to see Cody. "Cecilia, how about you head up to the room – preferably now." He looked somewhat angry so I quickly picked up my bags and headed off to the elevators. I turned around once to find that they still haven't broken eye contact and they were speaking but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. As I got on the elevator, I heard Mike yell, "Randy is going to love to hear about this." The elevator doors closed shut. _What was that all about?_

**Can Cecilia trust Cody Rhodes after hearing that?How will the first night on Raw go? Find out soon in the next chapter of _Tainted!  
><em>**UPDATE! Alright, so I start my college nursing program tomorrow so updates after this may be shorter and more spread out than usual. **Remember to review! Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favorites so far. Definitely motivates me to continue :D **


	8. 1800MYPHONE

**LoveIt123 - Thank you! I'm not sure what path Cody will go down yet but it will be a problem with Cecilia. :)  
>MizGirl101 - Haha! It was cruel. Luckily, Sheamus brok down. Lol! Thanks! :)<br>captainbartholomew - You never know! Cecilia might be drawn in by Cody's "dashing-ness!" We are just going to have to find out, huh? **

I woke up the next morning to the smell of hot coffee. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up to see an empty bed. _Just as I expected, Mike spent the night over at Maryse's._ I fumbled out of bed and walked towards the coffee and a cream cheese bagel on the table as a zombie would. Under the coffee was a handwritten note. It reads:

_If you're reading this, you are finally awake! Went to the gym with Randy. Should be back around one with lunch.I left my number, just in case. Zack and Phil should be in their rooms for the morning too if you need anything. Be in the room when I get back!_

_Your chick magnet of a roommate, MIKE._

_P.S. – I just took a bite of your bagel. Couldn't help it. :)_

_Sounds like he was in a good mood. Must have been a good night with Maryse. _I took the bagel and coffee and turned on the television. _Mmm, Mike got my coffee right! Now, if he could refrain from eating my food everything would be perfect._

I was flipping through the channels as I heard a loud beeping sound in the room. _Oh, that's right. I plugged my phone in to charge before bed. _In excitement, I ran towards my cellphone by the window almost tripping over myself. _This is it. Moment of truth._ On the cellphone, it listed:

_**ONE NEW VOICEMAIL. THREE NEW MESSAGES. WARNING!**_

_Hmm, what to check first... so many options. _I clicked the "View three messages" but the warning decided to pop up first.

_**WARNING! Data corruption in "CONTACTS". DATA WIPED. Error 2695E0.**_

"Fucking technology! Why do you hate me... and only me?" I yelled as I squeezed and shook my phone. I looked back at it and checked my contacts, just to be sure. There wasn't even one person on it. _I might as well just bring a notepad and write people's number in there like the good old days. Maybe I should churn my own butter while I'm at it._ I sighed and continued on to the messages. At this point, I had low expectations for them. _Imagine they were corrupted to. I'd throw this phone out the window._

_**Message 1: the fuck r u. CALL ASAP. Message 2: when u get 2 the place i'll update u on the haps. Message 3: be safe lia**_

_What the hell did these messages mean? _ Since the contacts were wiped, I had no clue who sent these messages to me. I could always call the numbers but they could be anyone. I don't know who I was involved with in the past but it has certainly gotten me in a whole bunch of trouble. _I'm going to think on it. I'll decided if I'm going to call later tonight._ Last on my list was the voicemail. The whole message was a garbled, static mess but I managed to hear a couple of words.

_**LIA…it's me…told you…accident…has…happen…**_

_Technology was just not on my side right now. _Though I couldn't hear the whole message, it made me feel scared - alone. "Accident" was the word that really triggered my fear. _Accident? Was he talking about my "accident?" Being left out on the street to die? _I pulled the phone from the charger and quickly put down the phone on the table where my attention was drawn to the little black book and a small piece of paper. _Ah, on a happier note, I have_ _Cody's number! I'll send him a quick text. _

**Hey Cody - Its Cecilia! :) I did your favor sooo, I get something in return, right?**

I picked up the black book next and this time, I thoroughly inspected it. On one page, there was a bunch of numbers being added up totaling up to 35,450. On another page, there were the words, "Meeting 8:30." A majority of the pages were covered in diagrams and sketches. They looked like layouts or plans of some sort. I couldn't really remember anything about it right now. I sighed to myself and put that down on the table as well.

I had about an hour and a half to kill before Mike comes back so I decided to head out and have a mini adventure. I would rot in that hotel room if I didn't. Before heading out, I went to the vending machine and bought a Pepsi and headed to Phil's room. _He'll like this. After all, I saw it tattooed on his arm._ I knocked on the door and it opened to a half awake, groaning Phil. "You? What do you want from my life?" _I hope this wins him over, even if it's just a little._ I pulled out the Pepsi from behind my back and presented it to Phil. "Here, this is the first of many apologies. It'll get better though." I smiled as he carefully took the can from me. "So far, so good", he said with a small smile. _Yes! I made him smile. That counts for something, right?_ I nodded and headed for the elevator. "Boy, I sure do love fizz in my soda! IT'S THE BEST PART." I heard Phil call out in the hallway. I looked back and saw his hand dripping in soda. _Damn it. _"Consider it an early morning wakeup call?"_It's like fate is telling me to continue to mess with Phil._ I gave a sort of apologetic shrug and walked off.

I wandered around the hotel for a bit and returned to my hotel room a couple of minutes before 1. I heard the same beeping sound from this morning as soon as I walked in. It was a text from Cody - sent only minutes ago.

**Well, you get dinner on me tonight. ;) I spotted a nice Italian place not too far from the hotel. What time works for you?**

I replied: **How about 11:30? I have to work till late-ish. I hope that isn't such a big deal.**

A couple of minutes later, he texted back: **Actually, that's perfect. I have work until late too. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at 11:30 then. See you tonight.**

I put my phone on the bed and laid down, closed my eyes and smiled. I was extremely excited for tonight - first day on the job and a date afterwards. _Life's good._ I shook when the door opened loudly in the silence of the room. I also heard a paper bag rustling. I rushed over to the door to see Mike grinning as he was shaking the bag of food. "I knew you would come running! You're like my dog; You race on over when I bring food back." I pouted, "It's a natural reaction when you're starving and you're only left with a half eaten bagel", I said to him. He kicked the door closed with his foot and placed the bag on the table. We ate the hamburgers and fries without a single word. I'm not sure if it was so silent because I was so hungry or if it was about last night's events between him and Cody. He finished shortly after and was watching me eat.

**Mike's POV**

I looked at Cecilia who was pushing the hamburger into her mouth. _Little animal._ I wanted to talk about Cody but I wasn't sure on how to bring it up. "Am I attractive to you while eating?" she jokingly asked, breaking the silence. I laughed, "Yeah, the ketchup on the side of your lip really brings out color of your eyes. You should wear it more often." She chuckled a bit and continued to eat. _Might as well talk about it now. It's going to come up later anyways – most definitely. _"Cecilia… Why were you… where you were last night?" I asked in my calmest voice. _Please don't yell at me... please don't yell at me._ She put down her food, wiped her hands together and pointed at the charger. "I went to get that in his room. I met him at the phone store yesterday and they didn't have the charger so Cody offered his for the night. All I had to do was pick it up." I sighed at shook my head in disapproval and said, "So, you go to a random stranger's room for a charger? That was dumb move. He could have been a serial killer for all you know." Cecilia started to look angry. "I'm sorry that I wanted to find out what happened to me. Besides, he was not a serial killer. In fact, he was quite the contrary. It was just a quick in and out thing. Nothing to worry about, Mike." I sighed gently. _I didn't want to have an argument with her. I already talked to Randy about last night's little incident at the gym and he was planning to talk to Cecilia later. Knowing Randy, they will definitely argue._

**Just a short chapter for now. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long!  
>Here's a preview to the next chapter of <em>Tainted!<br>_Cody continued to look at me with that damn smirk on his face. _I'm about ready to see if he'll still have that smirk when he's on the ground._ "Randall, I have no clue what you're angry about," he said in an overconfident tone. "I suggest you calm down and…" I cut him off. "Don't you fucking tell me to calm the fuck down. I may not be calling the shots anymore since my departure from Legacy but just know that I could break you down at any given moment." Cody scoffed at my statement and looked away from my glare. He turned back with the smirk completely missing from his face. Seriousness had overcome him. **


	9. I'll Break You Off Like A KitKat

**MizGirl101 - I uploaded a longer chapter! And yes, technology can work against us sometimes :(**

**Cecilia's POV**

We hung around the hotel room till about 6 and decided to start heading out to the arena. I still had a lot to learn and Mike said that he had to rehearse before the show so we left right away. I had butterflies in my stomach and they were dying to escape. I was excited to see what this job in the WWE has in store for me. We headed to the arena in the rental car that Mike got and met up with Randy and Zack outside the arena shortly after. "What's happening, little one", said Zack in a cheery voice. He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a quick side hug. Randy put out his cigarette and tilted his head quickly towards the arena. "Come on. Time's wastin'." We walked through what seemed like a maze with loads of people running. I was looking to the side when I crashed face first into Randy's back. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're doing a great job so far. I have so much faith in you", he said sarcastically. I rubbed my head and said, "Thanks. I think my promotion is not too far from now." I looked past him to see a lady wearing all black and had a headset around her neck. Randy started to talk again. "This is Ana. She's going to be your boss here. When you're done, you could find me either at the ring or in my locker room. Just walk around a bit, you'll find it eventually." He patted my shoulder and jogged off.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" asked Ana. I nodded and she smiled back at me. "Well, let's get started. Here, we control all the music, lighting and fireworks. All you have to do is press the right buttons at the right time. It might not sound hard at first but when the show starts, it gets pretty chaotic. Come, I'll start showing you the equipment." She showed me the panel with all the buttons and the monitors. She started to teach me some of the basics and examples of some superstars' entrances. Then, she handed me a small packet. It contained all the superstars and their theme music along with any fireworks or special display they might need for their entrance. "This is your bible for the week. Study it all the time. Eat with it. Poop with it. Hell, sleep with it. I'm testing you next week so be prepared. Tonight, you're just going to be observing but next week, you're going to be doing everything, okay?" I flipped quickly through the packet and looked at her nervously. "Alright, I got this covered like gravy on mashed potatoes." She chuckled and placed a hand on my back, leading me to the door. "Good! Well I know that was quick but, you're free to go – we still have some setting up to do and it's still pretty early. Be back 10 minutes before the show starts." I headed out to the ring hoping I won't get lost in this new world.

It took me a while, but I finally found it. I was walking down the ramp watching Randy and Mike grappling with each other in the ring. Mike did his finisher, the skull-crushing finale, on Randy and got the pinfall on him. "1, 2, 3… DING DING DING! And the crowd goes wild for THE MIZ!" He screamed as he ran to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top and posed. "Ladies, I will be taking numbers after the show. Oh, don't cheer all at once now", he shouted to the empty stadium. "Aw Mike, look. You scared everyone away", I said jokingly as I was climbing up the steel steps. Mike turned around surprised and Randy, who was still laid out on the floor, opened his eyes and twisted his head to see me. I entered the ring as Mike jumped off the turnbuckle, started to walk towards me and bent down to come face to face with me. "You dare come into the ring and challenge me? You're messing with the most must-see superstar in the history of the WWE", Mike said with a smirk on his face. I scoffed and turned my head to the side to see Randy get up slowly. Then, he ran towards Mike and speared him to the ground. _That has GOT to hurt._ Randy got up as Mike stayed on the floor, in shock. I stood over him and laughed. "That face you made before you hit the ground was the most must-see frightened look in the history of the WWE. You looked like you were going to shit yourself, mid-spear." Mike got up quickly and stretched out his shoulders a bit – trying to play it off but it was not working. "Did not", he said quietly as he frowned slightly.

Randy grinned and shook his head at us and said to me, "Show me the face Mike made." I laughed, thinking about the Mike's expression again, and said while still slightly giggling, "I can't. My face isn't as hideous as his." Randy smirked, giving me an uneasy feeling, and quickly bent down and softly speared me to the ground too. Randy was still on top of me when he said, "Oh, that's the face he made. Thanks Cecilia."

I heard Mike dying from laughter in the background. "Oh my g… Hahaha… My face couldn't… Hahaha… have been as bad… Hahaha… As yours!"

I was stunned at first but I quickly snapped out of it and put Randy in a chokehold. It wasn't too tight, but it was enough to put quite a bit of strain on his neck. "TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" I yelled. He tapped out on my arm and I let him go. I glared at Mike who was still laughing softly and said, "You're next", as I pointed two finger at my eyes and then at him. He scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm so scared of someone like, half my height", he said wiggling his fingers at me – as if to taunting me. Randy got up and held a hand at his throat. "You know, for a girl, that is a strong grip. Mike turned to him confused. "So, you had girls choke you out before?" Randy narrowed his eyes at Mike and shook his head. Afterwards, all of Randy's attention was brought to me.

"So, I heard about what happened yesterday. Listen Cecilia," he grabbed my hand to pull me up from the ground, "I don't want you get involved with Cody. He's all trouble." _Was he really ordering me to not see Cody? Who does Randy think he is? He is definitely not my father. _"Maybe he's just bad news to you but to me, he was really sweet and friendly. If he's really is that bad, I'm going to have to see it for myself", I said. _I'm not one to judge people right away. I'd like to give people a chance and not automatically base their personality on other people's views of them._ "Are you serious? I'm giving you a word of warning about a guy and you are completely dismissing it?" Randy raised his voice at me. I scrunched up my eyebrows at yelled back, "I could handle myself. And if I'm making a mistake, so let it be - another mistake for me to learn from – that's life." Randy crossed his arms and said, "Oh, so I guess you could have 'handled yourself' when we found you, am I right?" At this point, his head was raised high, believing that he won this argument. I crossed my arms as he did and just looked at him. _He was right but I couldn't let him have the last word._ "That was then, this is now. I won't be repeating whatever I did to get into that situation ever again – I assure you. And if Cody does anything to harm me, I will leave his ass out in the dirt." Randy nodded slightly once and exited the ring. I didn't know if it was the "Okay, I understand and I'll be here for you" nod or the "Do whatever you want and don't come crying back to me" nod. Either way, he turned and left.

I was standing there with my arms still crossed, staring at where Randy exited. I was upset. I didn't want to have drama with the person who allowed me a second chance in life. I almost forgot that Mike was still in the ring. I turned to him to see that he was looking back at me with one arm holding the back of his head. His body language said it all- he was shocked and upset also. "Well, do you have something to say to me as well? Don't just look at me like that. You're making it awkward", I angrily sneered. Mike walked towards me and put that same arm he had on his head, over my shoulder and we walked to the ropes to exit. We were walking up the ramp together when he finally said something. "Be careful, Cecilia."

**Randy's POV**

I was speed walking through backstage looking for Cody's locker room. I discovered Ted DiBiase Jr. hanging around in the catering room. "Ted," I called out to him hastily from the hallway, "where's Cody?" He looked at me with an uninterested look on his face. _If his looks could talk, it would say "Fuck you Orton."_ "I don't know", Ted said through a shrug. I could tell that he was just playing around with me; he knew where he was. I didn't have the patience to play his games at this moment. Knowing myself, I would lose my temper in a hurry. I scoffed loudly and continued to search for Cody. I spotted him talking with John Cena in a small hallway. My loud stomps echoed through the tiny corridor which caused them to focus on me as I rushed towards them. "Cena…leave. I need to have a word with this… scum." John put his arms up in surrender and walked away. He turned the corner and was immediately out of sight. I looked over at Cody whose smirk just pissed the shit outta me.

"Don't even think about it. Don't even have the thought float through your tiny mind", I hissed at him. Cody continued to look at me with that damn smirk on his face. _I'm about ready to see if he'll still have that smirk when he's on the ground._ "Randall, I have no clue what you're angry about," he said in an overconfident tone. "I suggest you calm down and…" I cut him off. "Don't you fucking tell me to calm the fuck down. I may not be calling the shots anymore since my departure from Legacy but just know that I could break you down at any given moment." Cody scoffed at my statement and looked away from my glare. He turned back with the smirk completely missing from his face. Seriousness has overcome him. "Look, you can't tell me and Ted what to do. Those days are long gone so get on with your life; go find somebody else to be your bitch." I smirked at his remark and said, "Don't play around with me Cody. I'll end up winning… again. You know what I'm mad about but since you are too much of a dumb piece of shit, I'll be nice and spell it out for you – don't mess with Cecilia. She's been through enough already and she doesn't need to deal with your bullshit too. Do I make myself clear?" Cody raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slightly. "Crystal clear", he said coolly. He turned and started to walk away until he suddenly turned back at me and was now walking backwards and shouted "I don't know - maybe those voices in your head are making you paranoid, if not insane. I'll back off from Cecilia." He turned and entered what seemed to be his locker room. He was halfway through opening the door to enter when he said, "Or maybe I'm too much of a 'dumb piece of shit' to actually listen to you, right Randall?" He slammed the door and that was my cue to storm off to my locker room. I was absolutely itching to blow off some steam.

**Here you go! Two chapters in the same weekend! I been really trying to write chapters quickly before studying will take over my life.  
>Do you think Cody is really a bad guy? Or is Randy just being paranoid? Do you think Cecilia will go through with tonight's date with Cody? Let me know your opinionsthoughts in your reviews! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Anonymous reviews are on too, just in case you guys don't want to sign in.  
><strong>**How about 5 reviews for another update? That's not asking for too much. :)  
><strong>**Thank you for everyone's support thus far! You guys are great! :D****  
><strong>


	10. First Date

**rhodesy - Thank you so much! :') Yeah, Cody does seem a bit shady doesn't he?  
>captainbartholomew - Lol. :) Cecilia is getting dragged in my Cody's charm! Will either Mike or Randy pull her away in time?<br>LoveIt123 - Thanks! Protective Randy 3 The guys make a bigger appearance in the next chapter!  
><strong>**MizGirl101 - Haha, I enjoyed writing the ring scene. :) Was Randy's protectiveness over Cecilia a little too much? **

**Cecilia's POV**

Monday night RAW started right on time as I was backstage with Ana, attentively watching her every move. Every now and then, I would lose focus and start to think about the argument Randy and I got into.

_I should really talk to him later but we might just get into another argument. _

I sighed and tried to regain focus of the job at hand. "I know that sigh. Something bothering you, girl?" asked Ana has she pressed a button to initiate Rey Mysterio's firework. I was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the monitor still repeating Randy's words in my head. "Just got myself into a small dilemma with Randy. It shouldn't be a big deal." _Hopefully. _

She turned around and looked at me with a silly smile on her face. "Randy huh? I'm not surprised – the man's got a short temper and when he explodes, he's really nasty. He thinks he has control of everyone around here, particularly women. I wouldn't become so attached to him if I were you." _Was that true? It looked like he was getting along fine with the others? Maybe I wasn't seeing something._

I shot Ana a tiny smile. "Thanks for the heads up."

The main event, Randy Orton vs. The Miz, had just ended and I was on my way to find Mike so that I could congratulate him and get back to the room so I could get ready with my date with Cody. _Boy, did Randy looked pissed in his match. Was it something I said before? Well, it is wrestling... it's not like they smile with fighting in the ring._

On my way to Mike's locker room and lost in thought, I bumped into someone's back. "Backstage people should all have mandatory eye exams and attention span tests", he groaned as he turned around to face me. "Sorry", I said muttered softly while walking away. He grabbed my shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you the girl he was talking about?" _Um, I don't know? Who is "he?"_

He peeked his head into one of the locker rooms and shouted "Ay!" to someone inside and out came a rather handsome looking Cody Rhodes. "Cecilia? Why are you here - backstage? If this looks like what it looks like, then I'd say you were stalking me." He winked at me and showed a quick smile. I laughed nervously, "No! I just started working here; actually, today was my first day on the job." _Was Cody a wrestler? I didn't see him on the show tonight._ Cody laughed quietly to himself. "Oh really, so we work together? Who would of thought? I guess this means we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other which, I think, is a good thing." I beamed at his comment. _Good thing for both of us, indeed. _

"So," he said putting an arm over me with his friend trailing behind us, "taking a ride back to the hotel with us?" I thought about it for a second. _Why not? I'll just text Mike that I'm not going with him. _"Sure, I'll head back with you guys."

We walked into the parking. I noticed that Mike's rental car was still there. I got into the backseat of Cody's car and I took out my phone. I had one unread message from Mike:

_**Where are you? Getting lost again?**_

I texted him back:

_**Yeah, I ended up in Narnia. Go ahead – I got another way back to the room. I'll be back in the hotel soon enough.**_

Seconds later, he texted back:

_**? Should I be concerned that you have another way back? Anyways, the guys and I were planning to go to the club tonight to celebrate your first day on the job. It's like a thing we do. Come. Club opens 12 but we planned to be there at 1.**_

I texted back "Okay" and put my phone in my purse, completely ignoring Mike's question. _It's probably best if Mike doesn't know. Well, at least not right now._

Cody and his friend were talking about something I wasn't paying attention to when I heard his friend say, " …So I said, 'I'm the Million Dollar Man, TED DIBIASE' and then, she just fainted right then and there. I think that's scientific evidence that suggests that ladies absolutely love me. Right Cecilia?" He turned around and looked at me.

"The definition of a lady killer" I said with a smile. Ted proudly smiled and turned back to Cody who was driving. "See?" Ted boasted. Cody scoffed, "Killing ladies because they were literally scared to death by your atrocious looks. That's why I gave you the paper bag – to protect society from you. As a matter of fact, why aren't you wearing it now?" _Oh, ouch._ Ted crossed his arms and shrugged. He was absolutely stumped on a comeback so I decided to help him out.

I started sniffing the air and said, "Ted, you smell that? Whoo, what is that STENCH?" _I hope Ted catches on to the joke. _They both started to sniff.

Ted turned around and gave me a confused look. I pointed my lips at Cody and he quickly realized. "Hell yeah! It smells like… JEALOUSY." Ted gave me a quick high five and grinned.

Cody chuckled and said, "Yeah Ted. Don't be jealous that I'm going out tonight with Cecilia and you're just going to stare at the ceiling all night." _Cody - master of comebacks._ Ted shook his head. "Nope, I'm heading over to the club tonight. Gonna have me a good time and not give a damn if I get a hangover tomorrow morning." _I got a feeling that tonight was going to be interesting._

We arrived at the hotel shortly after. Cody and I both agreed to meet back in the lobby in about 20 minutes. I rushed over to my room to get ready. Mike wasn't there yet and it was a good thing he wasn't. I didn't want him asking questions about my whereabouts and where I was about to go. I walked out of the room with my brand new navy blue dress, shiny black pumps, a shiny black clutch and freshly done hair and makeup.

Cody was already in the lobby when I stepped out from the elevator. He was in a simple white dress shirt tucked into black pants. _ He could make an outfit that's so simple and make it look like he was modeling it for some world class designer._

His eyebrows rose at the sight of me. He took me by the hand and we started to walk through the front doors. "I didn't think you could look any better than before but I guess I was wrong. You look absolutely stunning." I smiled and looked up and down at him. _I remember seeing his name in my WWE Superstars handbook now! I know exactly what to say! _"You look absolutely… dashing." He smiled as he opened the door for me saying, "That's what I do."

Cody claimed that we were in walking distance of the restaurant but it turned out to be pretty far for me. _It's only far when you are wearing high heels. _We quickly got a table and I plopped down in the seat and looked through the menu. It was simple Italian cuisine but the pictures of the food they were serving looked absolutely delicious. I was practically drooling but I won't - _that would not be cute_. Cody and I decided on what we wanted and he placed the order with the waitress. We got to talking as we waited for our food to arrive.

"So, how was your first day on RAW? Exciting? Boring?" he asked with interest. "I didn't really do anything today. I pretty much just watched the show while my boss was pressing buttons. I'm sure being a wrestler is way more exciting but I didn't see you on screen today though" I told him. "Yeah, it's pretty fun but it's a lot of training and rehearsing. And I didn't have a match today; I was just there for my best friend, Ted. We train each other", he said with a small smile.

"Aw, that's cute. It looks tough though. I saw a couple of guys today that I thought seriously injured themselves."He leaned back in his seat. "You only get hurt if you don't do it correctly. If you're interested, you could come down to the gym on Wednesday and watch me and Ted 'fight' so you could get a bit of insight. You know, since you are part of the WWE now." A huge grin snuck upon my face. I didn't intend for it to happen but I was freakin' happy! "That sounds like fun! I'll be there then." His face lit up; he looked just as excited as I was.

The food had arrived and we got to eating. The food was absolutely scrumptious – my shrimp parmesan was seasoned and cooked to perfection. "Delicious!" I happily exclaimed as I picked up a shrimp with my fork and held it up to Cody's face. "Tempting, isn't it?"

Cody ate the shrimp and started to savor the flavor. "Wow, that's good… that's real good. Not as good as their lasagna though", he said, cutting off a piece of it for me. He held out the piece of food that was oozing with cheese towards me. I ate the piece…

…

"Ow, hottttttt!" I cried with my mouth wide open and eyes watering. Cody frantically passed me his glass of water because mine was empty. I put a little bit of the cool water in my mouth which quickly alleviated the burning. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize that it was that hot" Cody said as he grabbed the napkin and wiped the side of my mouth.

I laughed it off. "It'ts alwite." _Oh no. My tongue is already swollen up. I'm speaking funny! _Cody chuckled. "Ha, oh my god. That was so cute! Say something else!"

I tried to give him a mean look. "Dis is not kute! I hates ya, Cody!" I said jokily.

"Aw, such caring words. I like you too!" Cody replied. He signaled for the waitress for more water. He looked back at me and frowned a little. "Seriously though, I'm really sorry. I'll let you hit me as much as you want in the ring on Wednesday?" I smiled evilly. "Otay. Deal! Ya betta prep-pare urself", I said as cracked one of my knuckles. _Ow – that hurt me._

After loads of chit-chat, the waitress walked up to us, carrying a tray with a bowl of chocolate ice cream… _and were those brownie pieces sprinkled on top? _"Compliments of the chef", she said with a smile and placed the bowl in between Cody and I with only one spoon. I looked at Cody who was looking back at me. "Well, since the spoon is closer to me, I guess this means that it is mine" he said as a joke. He pulled the bowl over to him and took a bite of the ice cream then placed the spoon back in the bowl.

"Well," I said, "you burned me today so that means that I get this dessert. You know, to stop the pain and all." I pulled the bowl closer to myself and took a scoop of the ice cream and ate it.

Cody smiled. "Well, I drove you back to the hotel so…" he took the ice cream and ate a spoonful.

I took the bowl from him. "I'm actually taking the time out of my night to go out with you so I deserve this" I said as a took a bite.

Cody gasped. He took the bowl from me. "Well, all of this wouldn't of happened if I didn't offer my charger", he said proudly as he took a huge chunk of the ice cream and gobbled it up.

"Well, you're right" I said, folding my hands on the table. "You win, Cody. Enjoy the rest of that ice cream."

Cody laughed and took a spoonful of the ice cream and held it in front of me. "Since I'm a nice person, I'll give you SOME." I pushed his hand away slightly as said as a joke, "No – I'm scared you might burn me again." Cody took the spoonful of ice cream and teasingly blew on it. "There; It's safe." I smiled and ate the ice cream.

We finished dessert together and started to walk back to the hotel. _Great. The long walk back. _We were about halfway back to the hotel when my feet decided to give out on me. I stumbled a bit but quickly recovered. Cody rapidly grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eyes. That moment felt like an eternity but it was broken by Cody sweet, gentle laugh. "You alright there?" he asked. I nervously laughed a little and sighed in embarrassment. "My feet are slowly trying to kill me", I said softly and in pain. He looked around the area and saw a small bench not too far from us. He lifted me up off the ground as if I weighed like nothing and carried me towards the bench and sat me down. I was sitting with my feet up on the bench but Cody had lifted them up and sat down underneath them. He pulled off my heels and then spread his arms across the bench then, turned his head towards me. "Better? Or are they still murdering you?"

"Eh, it's more like torturing me now but I could handle it. I will never, ever wear heels again", I replied with a sigh. Cody smirked and placed a hand on my knee. I was a bit nervous of his hand because he seems as if he was going to slide them higher up my thigh. If he were to slide them up higher, who knows what would happen.

"You know, I don't know why women go through all the hassle of wearing these uncomfortable heels just to be a couple of inches taller." _Oh buddy, you have no idea._ I stood up, barefoot, and faced him. "This is why I wear heels," I said pointing down at my feet, "you're sitting down and you are just as tall as me!" He laughed and grabbed both of my hands. "It doesn't matter to me – I still find you adorable." I smiled and felt my cheeks warming up. "Are you just saying the things I want to hear so I'd like you more?"

Cody looked away from me and smiled. He looked back at me, slightly biting his lip. "Well… depends. Is it working?" I laughed a bit and playfully shoved him on the shoulder. _If he thinks he's getting anywhere with those lines… well… it might actually be working._

"Come on," he said while getting up then lifting me up, "back to the hotel."

We arrived at the front of the hotel with my heels in hand and me, still in Cody's arms. He looked over at me as we reached the hotel doors. "Are you able to walk now? It'll be kinda weird if I carried you in like this. I'd feel like Tarzan carrying Jane in from the jungle." I nodded and he placed me lightly on the floor. I put on my heels, hoping that they will not hurt as much as they did before. We walked slowly into the lobby together with his hand around my waist for support, just in case my feet decided to not obey to me again. We got to the elevators without a problem and we were now just waiting for it to arrive.

Cody yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. He let out a deep breath and said, "Well, I enjoyed our date today. Loved every minute of it but now… I have to collapse in my bed and sleep. Tarzan tired." I smiled and squeezed the muscles on his arms weakly. "Ah, the great big wrestler is not so tough after all", I joked. He smirked and wrapped both of his arms over my shoulders and placed his forehead onto mine; we were literally face-to-face. "Even though I'm kind of weak right now, I'm still tough enough to take you down", he whispered ever so softly. His voice sent shivers down my entire body but surprisingly, it made me feel warm as well. My eyes gradually fell to his lips even though I never intended to look at them. I was drawn to them and the sweet, minty smell that quickly ran past me. I was so tempted to place my lips upon his own.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Rhodes?" I slowly and quietly said, bringing my eyes to his eyes. While looking deep into his eyes, I felt weak- almost powerless against him. I swear my heart stopped beating but it left like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Like this" he quickly said as he snuck a kiss. A warming sensation washed over me. It was like nothing I have ever felt before but I knew that I didn't want it to stop. At that exact moment, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We were still in the kiss when the elevator doors started to close but Cody moved a hand over to the doors to prevent it from happening. He broke the kiss a few moments later, entered the elevator and kept a hand on the door. "You feeling weak yet?" he asked as he tilted his head at me. I didn't know what to say but I had to say something. I was feeling weak, but delighted. I tilted my head and smirked. "Goodnight, Cody", I said as he took his hand off the door. "Sweet dreams, Cecilia", he said as the doors shut.

I stood against a wall for a moment and replayed the moment of the kiss again in my head. I didn't even feel the pain in my feet anymore because I was so ecstatic. I felt like this silly grin I had on my face couldn't be wiped off. I was still thinking about Cody as I bounced on over to the club where Mike and the others were at.

**So, Cecilia's date with Cody - How do you think it went? What do you think will happen in the club later on? Find out in the next chapter of _Tainted_! :)**


	11. Here Goes A Toast To Cecilia

**LoveIt123 - It was cute wasn't it! I enjoyed writing that chapter lol. Here's the club scene and a little something extra.  
>MizGirl101 - YES! THEY KISSED. LOL. Shocking huh?<br>****rhodesy - He was sweet! We are just going to have to see if Cecilia and Cody relationship will grow. Club time!**

The club was conveniently located in the second floor of the hotel. It was a fairly small club but it was packed with people on this particular night. Even from the door you could feel the heat from within. I waltzed in almost forgetting what I was here for. _I'm way too happy; I gotta fix that before the guys start asking questions._ I took a deep breath out and tried to practice a more serious look for when I meet up with the guys._ Oh, who am I fooling? Phil is practically going to smell the happiness off of me and interrogate me. Randy would definitely noticed is… if he decided to come tonight…_

I practically swam my way into the middle of the dancing crowd, trying to get to the other side so I could get a better look of the club from one of the higher platforms. "HEY YOU. YEAH YOU - THE ONE BELOW AVERAGE HEIGHT", I heard someone shouting behind me over the booming, almost deafening music. _Definitely Mike or Zack. _I turned around to see Mike with a straw hanging off the side of his lip and a drink in hand. He looked kinda sleepy and his face was pure red. "Mike!" I yelled and beamed at him, moving closer to him for a hug. _Jeez, he stinks of alcohol._ After quickly hugging him, he rapidly grabbed my hand quite forcefully and dragged me over to the side where Sheamus, Randy, Zack and Phil were already seated.

The first person I looked for was Randy. Surprisingly, he was there. Randy had a girl sitting on his lap, who was practically drooling over him, and was too focused on her to even notice that I was here. I was kind of disappointed that after that one little fight, he can't even give me a quick glance. I shook my head and look at Sheamus, who had his seat turned towards Zack. Zack was beating his fist to the beat. From what it looks like, I think he was giving Sheamus lessons on fist pumping because Sheamus was attempt to pump his fist. Zack yelled at Sheamus for not being in rhythm with the loud, electronic like music. Last but not least, I looked at Phil who was sitting on the edge of the table, scoping out the crowd. He was slightly bobbing his head to the music, which was a bit of a shocker to me because this didn't seem like his type of music. He spotted me shortly after and tapped Zack on the shoulder and pointed a finger at me.

"'Ere she is; the girl of the hour. 'Bout time you came", said Sheamus in his Irish accent as he saw me. He got up and patted my back as he walked past. "I'll be back, ya? Gettin' your surprise" he said with a smile and then he disappeared into the crowd. _Surprise? _ Mike placed a firm hand on my shoulder and with the other, pointed at Sheamus' seat, motioning me to take it as Zack patted on the chair. I sat down and noticed Randy who was seated right next to me, looking out down at his phone. The girl that on his lap was nowhere to be seen but she couldn't have been far. You could tell that she was wrapped around Randy's finger. It was only a matter of time till she came back from wherever she went. He didn't even look at me once since my arrival but I wasn't going to let it ruin my mood.

Even though I was trying to ignore the fact that Randy was mad at me, I still couldn't get it out of my head. Sh_ould I say something though?_ I opened my mouth to say something but the words refused to come out. I scoffed a bit and looked down at my hands that were on my lap. Suddenly, I heard movement coming from his direction - his chair was squeaking. He had twisted his head towards me and said, "I'm willing to forget about our argument today, for now, if you're willing to, too." I brought my mouth close to his ear. "Let's have a good time tonight. We'll talk about it some other time, okay? I promise." I saw the side of his lip raise up a tiny bit, as if he was holding back his smile. At the same time, we both looked over at Sheamus who had just popped out from the crowd placing a tray of shots on the table.

Zack pulled my head over to his ear. _OW. Couldn't you bring YOUR mouth over to MY ear? Less pain._ "Now, we know that you're still kinda young for alcohol so your shot is filled with Capri Sun", he said with the biggest grin I have ever seen. I laughed, "Really? Out of all the drinks you guys could have chosen, you gave me a kid's sippy juice drink?" Zack passed me the shot. "Yeah bro! Only the best for you!" he yelled. _Aw! I love Zack!_

Sheamus passed out the shots to the rest of the guys but I put a hand out in front a shot before he could give it to Mike. "Have you seen Mike? I'm surprised he's even standing right now!" I yelled to Sheamus as Mike sat by us, looking at us confused. He nodded in agreement and started to put the shot back on the tray until Mike grabbed it out of his hand. "NU-UH, I'm no lightweight. I could do one more. Baby, I could do ten more so this one shot won't hurt me. THEY CALL ME IRONMAN!" Mike held the shot in his hand as Sheamus snorted. "Don't be fooled by that shinanigans – no fella calls him Ironman", Sheamus said as he held the last shot for himself. I decided to let it go. Besides, if something were to happen to Mike tonight (god forbid), he would be in good hands.

The guys huddled around the table and looked at me with smiles on their faces. Everyone had a shot in their hand, with the exception of Phil who had poured some Pepsi into a shot glass, and raised up their drinks for a toast. "To Cecilia officially being part of the WWE and to better, happier times", shouted Randy. We all downed our drinks at the same time but I noticed that Mike finished his the quickest. The cool, sweet liquid filled my mouth. _Hmm, my drink really was Capri Sun._ _Strawberry-Kiwi?_

"WOO!" Zack suddenly screamed has he popped out of his seat when he finished. _Startled me there, Zack._ "I'm ready to dance and get froggy! Let's get it on Cecilia!" Zack pulled me up out of my seat and hauled me over to the dance floor. Mike joined in with us a couple of moments later and started dancing too. We were all having a good time out on the dance floor until I noticed Mike stagger a bit. I attempted to grab him by the arm but he was just too heavy for me and we both fell to the ground. Zack laughed and picked me up off the ground first. "Someone had one too many shots" Zack stated, putting his glasses down a bit to take a better look at Mike. Mike grinned goofily and pulled himself up from the floor, "Yeah Cecilia! Falling all over the place - you are a mess and you're embarrassing me!" I chuckled at the sight of him. Zack put an arm on Mike's shoulder and led him towards the door. "Gonna get him some fresh air", said Zack as he walked with Mike through the crowd. I remained in the club, hoping that I would find someone familiar to dance with. _Hmm, I thought Ted was going to be here. He seems alright._

I was quickly getting bored with dancing by myself so I thought of something different to do. "_Mess with Phil" time? _I ran over to Phil who was just sitting at the table, having a conversation with Sheamus. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but…Phillip! DANCE WITH ME!" I yelled. I was pulling on his arm but he was desperately trying to shake me off. "No! I don't want to dance with the likes of you!" he yelled back. I let him go, crossed my arms and I pouted. "Fine. If you don't want to dance then I will dance… by myself… all alone… with no one… until you decided to come and join me. You know you will want to eventually!"

I started to dance right next to him, taking every chance I get to hit Phil with my hand as I moved around just to annoy him. Sheamus noticed what was going on a bit after. "Check me moves 'ere, Cecilia", he said and started to dance on the other side of Phil, also hitting him as he moved around but his hits were much harder than mines. Randy, who sitting across the table from us with the girl from before on his lap, was laughing his ass off at Phil's annoyed face. Phil hopped up from his seat. "OKAY! I will dance with you if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the week." I shrieked. "YAY!" I pulled him over to that dance floor, eager to see Phil's dance moves. As I was dragging him to the dance floor, I could feel Phil trying to pull away but I tugged at his arm every time.

We finally found a shot to dance in. Phil started to show off his very "different" dance moves. He started to moves his hips in a circle when I burst out in laughter. I started to do the same, making sure that he acknowledged that I was mocking him. He moved closer to me and place his mouth by my ear and said, "You're acting a lot funnier than usual. Knowing Zack he probably put a bit of alcohol in your drink - just for shits and giggles." _Maybe that was true or maybe I was still feeling good from my time with Cody._ "No, you're the one that's funny. I mean, check out your moves!" I said as I attempted to dance as he did. _I'm going to skip insulting Phil too harshly. I don't want him to turn my mood sour, especially after a night like tonight._ He shook his head and smiled. I smiled back at him and shrieked, "AH! You smiled! I made you smile! You should smile more often; it makes you a happier person." Phil showed an even bigger smile but I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. _Probably fake. All so I could stop bothering him._ "Alright, come on. Show me what you got!" I commanded him to dance. Phil was continuing to show off his strange moves, and after putting on a show for me and the rest of the crowd who have gathered around him, I patted him on the back and walked out towards the lobby by myself.

Before leaving the club, I spotted Ted dancing near the entrance of the club. He caught sight of me and smiled. I waved at him and he nodded as he grinded on some chick. He had a drink in each of his hands. _He was serious about getting drunk, huh? _I was still looking at Ted when someone blocked my view of him. I looked up and saw Randy. "Where you headed?" he asked. He looked back behind him to see who I was looking at and, of course, he sees Ted. He looked back at me and he looked a bit mad but confused.

"Going up to the room. Time for me to go to sleep", I answered. I continued to walk to the entrance when Randy called out to me. "Want me to walk you back?" I looked back at him. "Don't worry about me – I'm a big girl. I could tie my own shoelaces and everything", I said as I waved goodbye to him. I walked into the hallway of the hotel and snuck a glance into the club. It wasn't hard to pick out Randy since he was pretty tall. He was still watching me and when I noticed him, he gave me a nod then made his way back towards the table and the girl, I'm guessing. _Always on the lookout – Randy. I wonder if Ana was right – was Randy just trying to get control over me?_ I turned away and headed on my way back to the room.

_A good, long day calls for a good, long sleep. _My tired self rested against a wall as I waited for the elevator and as soon as it arrived it opened to reveal Zack. "Cecilia!" Zack yelled, "Just the person I was looking for!" He pulled me into the elevator. "Looking for me, huh? What's going on Zack?" I asked. He grinned at me. "I can't tell you. You're going to have to see it yourself." _Huh?_

We arrived on the 9th floor and walked past Zack room straight to my hotel room's door. "What did you do to my room?" I questioned Zack, with suspicion in my voice. The door was open just a crack. I pushed the door in and looked inside cautiously. "I swear, if it's any type of mess, I'm going to smack you so hard, you'll be well on your way to China" I said. I walked in and saw Mike laughing to himself on the floor next to the bed. _Seriously? I think he just fell out of bed._ "He's your drunken problem now!" Zack shouted as he slammed the door shut. _Great. Thanks Zack. _I still heard him chuckling on the other side of the door.

I skipped over to Mike and sat down on the floor beside him, smiling and stroking his hair. "How ya feeling, Mike?" I asked. He laughed, "I'm feeling… like my eyes are shades and the shades are closing. I'm going to bed. Night." He rolled over on his side, attempting to sleep.

"Mike! You're not on any kind of bed. You're on the floor. Hop up here!" I said, patting the side of the bed. He rolled back around to look at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you trying to get me in your bed? Sneaky sneaky monkey", he slurred as he touched my nose and wiggled his finger at me. I sighed then smiled. "I'll help you. Up!" I said as I stood up and pulled on one of his arms, attempting to pull him up. He was laughing as he was spinning around on the floor while I was tugging him. _He's way too heavy for me!_

I started to giggle at the state he was in and decided to give up as I fell on the floor. Then, he slowly stood up. I looked up at him just standing there above me. He stretched out a hand towards me. "My turn!" he said. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease. We were standing face to face with one another until he shoved me onto the bed. He was laughing as I crawled to the other side of the bed to finally lay my head down to rest. Mike jumped into the bed, almost causing me to bounce off. He laid down beside me and let out a deep breath followed by a quiet snort.

"I got you in bed. I win" I said lightheartedly with a smile as we both laid in bed, shoulder to shoulder. Mike looked down towards his feet in disbelief. "I AM in your bed! How?" he yelled. I couldn't believe it; he was really messed up. _How much did he have to drink tonight? _"You know what this means?" he suddenly said softly as he looked at me with droopy eyes. _Oh no. Not the droopy eyes – cuteness... overload._

"Time to sleep", he said as he turned the away. I smirked a bit. _I seriously thought that he was going to say or do something else._ I turned the other way and shut my eyes, but I started to heard Mike talking again. "Remember, in Victoria Secret when I said that you owed me big time?"

"Yeah?" I said. I felt the bed moving around. I think he was facing my back now. "I need a favor… NOW. IMMEDIATELY", he said urgently. "And, what would that be?" I asked, with my eyes still shut. I could actually feel myself falling asleep rapidly. I was so tired. "Look at me!" he whined. I looked over my shoulder with an eyebrow raised. He was looking at me while pouting his lips. I flipped over to get a better look at him.

"You think that will work on me?" I said as seriously as I could. _I gotta be honest - it was kind of working. _"I can't sleep without hugging a pillow. I know… it's a stupid habit but can you please…"

I cut him off, "You need the pillow I have under my head, right? Here…" I started to lift up my head and pull out the pillow from underneath me until he put a hand on the pillow, stopping me from doing so. "You don't HAVE to do that." I looked at him confused. "YOU… be my pillow for the night, if you don't mind of course. Please say 'yes', please say 'yes.' Please, please, please!" I fixed my pillow up and gazed at him with a sly smile on my face. "Alright, but after tonight, I don't owe you anymore favors. Got it?" I said turning around.

"Good night Cod- Um, Mike." I accidentally said. _Damn. Good thing he's drunk. I almost called him Cody. Even if he did hear it, he probably won't remember it in the morning. _"Good night, magical talking pillow", he faintly said as he was yawning. _Jeez, freakin' drunkie._ He brought his warm body closer to mine and put an arm over me. I snuggled into his body a little more, surprised at how comfortable he was. My eyes were closed shut but my mind was still focused on today's events but I was drifting off to sleep faster than usual.

**Mike's POV**

I think she had already fallen asleep; I could hear her softly snoring beside me. _This girl must be drained; she fell asleep in under a minute. _I opened my eyes and softly said, "Cecilia! Phil is at the edge of the bed glaring evilly at me. Wake up", just to make sure that she was really asleep. I even shook her a bit. _No response_.

I quietly let out a deep breath. "What are you doing with Cody, shorty?" I said to her. Before leaving the arena, I spotted her walking with Cody. She probably was with him earlier on in the night also. I shook my head slightly in disapproval and moved my head closer to the back of her head, gripping her a little bit tighter. I place my head onto hers as if this physical contact would allow me to get some insight on what she was thinking.

There was something about her – a mysterious side to her that simply attracts me. It draws me closer and closer and then… it stops. It's like that mysterious shadow she carries by her side doesn't want to be found. _Maybe it's just one of these "girl things" I'll never understand but… I don't know. It can't be. She's not the typical girl._ _I just know it._

I felt a deep vibration coming from my jeans. I took my arm carefully off of Cecilia and reached in my pocket to grab my phone. _One new text message._

**Babe, are you coming over tonight or what?**

I checked the time. _3:23 and the message was sent at 2:03. _I completely forgot that I was suppose to meet up with Maryse after the club. I turned off my phone completely and place it quietly on the nightstand beside me. _I'll tell her that my phone ran out of battery, I forgot, fell asleep and that I didn't see her text message till the morning. _As I was thinking about how satisfied I was with my tiny excuse, Cecilia started to move in her sleep. She put a hand over her arm and curled up her body. _She's cold._ I pulled the blanket up and over her and continued to put my arm around her.

I didn't want her to fall too deep into the WWE; there's things better left alone in this business. _If she did… oh man. She would be falling into a world of problems._ I yawned loudly and my eyes watered_. Officially time to sleep_. _Damn, I'm good at pretending I'm drunk._ _Well, half pretending._

**So there is it. Mike is slowly starting to catch feelings for Cecilia but she seems to be slowly falling for Cody as well. How do you think it will go? Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	12. Truth and Effect, PART ONE

**Cdand941 - Hopefully they do! Better than Cecilia/Cody, right? :)  
>MizGirl101 - Possibly! Actually, very possible! :)<br>**

**Cecilia's POV**

Yawn. I had my right side laying flat on the bed with both my hands folded underneath my head. I still had my eyes closed asI rubbed my face with my tingling left hand and put it to rest on my hip. _Wait a sec…_I opened my eyes to see that Mike's hand was there and had just positioned my hand on top of his. I quickly pulled my hand back. I don't know why, but I just did. I guess I just didn't want him getting any wild ideas of what might of happened last night, especially since he was highly intoxicated. I lifted up his hand gently and, as slowly as I could, twisted my body so that I was laying flat on the bed, facing the ceiling. I was still holding his arm in mid-air and had nowhere else to put his arm so I placed it over my stomach. I glanced over at him; he was peacefully sleeping and snoring away. I would wake him up right now since it was already 12 but I wanted to hold off his possible hangover till later. I just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet of the room before Mike goes into a fit about how much his head hurts and goes through all the wonderful things following a hangover.

_So, last night… Cody…_ My thoughts automatically jumped to that kiss with Cody again. It was a spontaneous moment – something I didn't expect but it was also just… perfect. Just the thought of him had made me grin and overly eager to see him again. _I hope I'm not falling for him too fast._ I quickly removed the happiness from my face and looked at Mike, making sure that he wasn't awake to see my smile. _Shit...What I'm I going to tell Mike? What am I going to tell Randy? Should I even tell any of them at all?_ _Maybe I should ask Zack about it later. I'm pretty comfortable when I'm around him and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't tell Randy or Mike. Besides, I had that underwear thing to blackmail him with, if need be. God, that sounds evil._

Mike all of a sudden took a deep breath in, stretched out and groaned. I stared at him as he opened his watery, somewhat red eyes and looked at me in a daze. He furrowed his eyebrows as he started to focused at his arm that was over me. He gradually pulled away his hand to grab the top of his head. "We…didn't…you know… do…?" he said with worry. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nope. WE did not do anything but YOU, let me tell you what you did, sir." Mike immediately sat up and glared at me with widened eyes. Just in an instant, he was at full attention. "What exactly did I do?" he said, putting extra emphasis on the "I."

I faked a surprised look and let out a light chuckle. "So… you don't remember? Well, I don't think you want to know… It's not a good idea if you knew. Some things are better left unsaid and in your case, it's the best decision", I said as I sat up as well, placing my back into the headboard.  
>He shrugged and glared at me evilly. "Well, I'm not ordering breakfast until you tell me." At that exact moment, my stomach rumbled and the sound bounced throughout the quiet room. <em>Perfect timing, self.<em>Mike tilted his head and smiled in victory.

"If you must know - brace yourself… and don't say I didn't warn you." I clear my throat and being to spit out a lie. "Last night, you went back to the hotel room before I did. When I made my way back, I saw some huge dude walking out of our room! I panicked – I thought he was a robber or something. So, I rushed into the room to see what he was doing in there… and I guess… he was… doing… you…"

Mike gasped. "HELL NO. THAT DID NOT HAPPEN. I SO DON'T GO THAT WAY. My road is straight – NO CURVES." I gave him the most worried look I possibly could. "You made a u-turn on that road last night." Mike looked down and put buried his face in his hands. I crawled over to him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "No no no. I'm not like that. This is the second time I got drunk and did something I would completely regret. I swear I'm never drinking again…" I gave him a funny look. "So… there was a first time?" I asked. He lifted his head and I saw that he was giving a little frown. "Forget I said that." _Note to self: Find out what that first time was._

I decided to cave in since he was looking pretty concerned. _I'll just replace it with a less meaner lie. _"Oh Mike - I was just kidding. Nothing happened to you last night. Zack and I took care of you… Well, mostly me." Mike looked less tense than he did before. He loosened up his shoulders and let out a deep breath. "Really? Thank god," he said as he fell back into bed placing his arms beneath his head, "I was going to kill the first person I saw… and guess who that happens to be?" He said that, pointing a finger directly at my face. I grabbed his finger and lowered it. "At least I told you it was a joke. You could have been scarred for the rest of your life if I didn't tell you the truth. Here, I'll tell you something you did do last night, for real… during your sleep." He looked at me with great interest.

"Mike… you sleep talk. Wait, scratch that… you yell in your sleep!" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Do I really?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You yelled 'attention', 'JoMo', 'dog food' and 'guitar' last night. Dare I ask what you were dreaming about? Something tells me that I don't want to know." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember his dream then looked out the window. "I have no clue but I don't think I want to know either." _There. That should make him at least a little paranoid when he goes to bed. Better than worrying about his sexuality._

He got up and walked over towards the telephone. He picked up the receiver and pressed the number  
>"1."<p>

"Hello? Room Service? Yeah, hi… Can I have 2 meals delivered to my room? Yeah, that sounds fine. Yeah. Alright. Thank you very much. Alright bye." He put the telephone down and looked at me. "How does a plate of salad, breadsticks, soup and a fine chicken cutlet sound to you right now?" he asked me. "Yum", I replied as my stomach growled at hearing the anticipated food.

**Mike's POV**  
>About two hours after ordering our food, we placed the empty plates back on the cart and left it outside our room to be picked up by room service. I shut the door behind me and walked back to Cecilia who was rubbing her stomach as she laid back down on the bed. <em>I still can't believe that this girl tried to play me into thinking that I was with another man last night. I would never! As for my sleep shouting though, I'm not sure. I don't think I do that. I hope I don't. I might yell out something in my sleep that I don't want people to know.<em>

I folded my arms on my chest and stared at Cecilia. She turned to me and scrunched up her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

"Are you just going to eat and sleep all day, you little whale? What are our plans for today, huh?"

She sat up and wondered. "I don't know. Want to travel around town a bit? I'm sure we'll find something fun to do." I shrugged. "Sure. Better than being trapped in this tiny room all day with you", I joked. "Psh, you love spending time with me. Without me, you'd definitely be hanging out with Phil. Now, doesn't that sound like tons of fun…" she said sarcastically. I grabbed a shirt from my luggage and laughed a little as I heard her say that. "He'd probably lecture me on the dangers of drinking after what he saw last night – me stumbling, probably red-faced and confused… the list goes on. Imagine Phil was your dad, Cecilia." I stood up straight and thought about it for a second. Cecilia widened her eyes. "Don't say such terrifying things like that." She walked past me and into the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands. I heard the door slam shut and lock.

As I slipped my new "Awesome" t-shirt over my head, I heard someone knocking at the door. I walked over to it and pulled it open. "Knock, knock. Mike! Nice to see you standing up and not on the ground!" Zack said as he invited himself into the room, gently pushing me aside. "I wasn't THAT bad of a drunk last night. I deserve a gold star for outstanding performance while intoxicated", I said as I closed the door gently. Zack looked at me in disbelief. "You were wasted bro... again." He took a couple steps towards the windows and surveyed the room. He turned around to face me again. "Where's Cecilia?" he asked. I pointed at the bathroom door. Zack made an "O" with his mouth in realization. There was a brief silence between the both of us until Zack started to take some steps towards me and speak. "Hey," he said quietly, "um, I ran into Maryse at around 10:30… 11. She was complaining that you didn't answer the door when she came around and that you weren't answering your calls or texts and blah blah blah… woman stuff. Anyways, I think you should talk to her bro; she looked like she was going throw a bitch fit."

I sighed heavily. _Shit, I'm in trouble. I have to go see her._I ran to the end table where my phone was and turned it on. It was taking a while for it to boot up but once it did, I had a couple of missed calls from Maryse. I sped to the door, patting Zack shoulder on the way there. "Wait!" Zack yelled as I was about to shut the door behind me. I peeked my head in and look at him. He had his eyebrows raised.

"Does she know about Cecilia staying with you?" he asked with concern in his voice. I looked away from him. _Now that he mentions it, I should of told Maryse as soon as I saw her. Dumb-dumb. _I looked down at the floor. "No, not yet. But… I'll tell her", I replied, not even taking a second glance at Zack. I pulled my head back into the hallway and shut the door behind me. _I'll tell her soon enough._

I jogged towards the elevator with my phone in hand, dialing Maryse's number. _Please leave your message for 907-2… Fuck. She's mad. It never goes straight to voicemail when I call her. _I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator. I was so anxious. It arrived after what seemed like an eternity and I hopped into the empty elevator and slammed down on "4" button. Soon after, the door opened to the fourth floor and I rushed over to Maryse's room at the end of the dark hall. Along the way, I passed by Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres talking in the hallway.  
>"Ah," I heard Kelly Kelly exclaim at the top of her voice as I walked by, "now he arrives. Just too little, too late there mister 'awesome' one."<p>

"I have no time for your mind games right now, girls", I yelled out. Eve laughed. "No mind games here, Mike. It's pure fact. The way you treat Maryse – It's surprising how she even puts up with you." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to face the giggling girls. I felt my breathing getting heavier. I was mad but I tried to keep my composure. Any sign of me getting angry and these divas will pick up on it and push my buttons until I do something really stupid. "Look," I growled in a low voice, "I treat her right. This one time when I decide to sleep in and I miss a couple of her calls – you girls practically attack me about it. But when I take her out to dinner, buy her a pair of diamond earrings or even when I spent the night with her because she kept losing her matches… you guys say nothing." They both had their mouths open, but they both said nothing. They knew I was right. I shook my head and shot them both a disgusted look. "Just a couple of vultures - picking at my ONE mistake", I said as I turned around and continued to walk to Maryse's room.

"You really are thick-minded, aren't you Michael?" hollered Kelly Kelly from down the hall. _She doesn't even deserve a response from me. After all the guys she had slept with… she really shouldn't be judging my actions. Talk about a sperm dumpster._

I got to Maryse's and knocked hastily on her door. _Come on babe. Open up. _"Maryse, open up." After a couple of minutes of knocking on her door and getting no response back, I sat against the wall next to her door. I look down at my phone and check to see if she had called back. Nothing. I called one last time.

_Riiiing…Riiiing…Riiing…Riiing… Please leave a message for…_ I shut my phone and put my phone down on the ground beside me. I rested my head on the wall. _I fucked up. I fucked up bad. _I shut my eyes and thought about what I was going to tell Maryse. _I'm going to have to tell her about Cecilia._

I tried to play the conversation out in my head. Moments later I heard footsteps coming for the end of the hall. _I have nothing to say to Kelly Kelly right now. _I continued to keep my eyes shut as the footsteps became louder and louder. "Leave me alone", I said angrily. The footsteps stopped right next to me. I heard her let out a breath of air in a revolted sort of way. I finally opened my eyes and there stood Maryse – she look gorgeous in her gym outfit: grey sweatpants, white tank top, iPod hanging off the top of her pants, hair tied up and her perfectly done makeup.

She was holding a brown paper bag in her hand with a small pink duffel bag hanging off the same arm and on the other hand, she was just about to put her hotel room key in the electronic slot.

"Maryse!" I said with relief. I jumped up from off the ground and grabbed the room key from her hand. Her face was expressionless. It's like she knew I was going to do that. "Can I help you?" she said as she rolled her eyes at me. I sucked my teeth. "Come on, don't act like that." She grabbed the key card from my hand. "Act like what - Hurt? Betrayed? I don't know what you see me as but I'm not a brainless, Mike." She slipped the key in the slot and opened the door. She didn't even try to close the door on me as I walked in with her. _ I would of held the door open anyways, if she did._

I stood by the door as she threw the duffel bag along with the key card on the bed forcefully. She sat at the small table on the corner and opened the paper bag and pulled out a muffin. "Well?" she yelled, taking a bite of the muffin, "Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there with that dumb look on your face and watch me eat?" I walked closer to her while my head hanged low, as a kid would when yelled at by his mother. I pulled a chair over to her and sat in front of her. I sighed and look her in the eyes.

"Look baby, I…" I started to say until she cut me off. "Quit it with the 'baby' and 'babe.' Just tell me the truth. Don't sugar coat it, Mike."

"Alright," I said with anger building up in my voice, "I'm sorry. Sorry for not answering your calls, texts and the door when you came over. I was drinking a lot last night and I slept through everything. You know how I am with booze. And about meeting up with you last night – I'm sorry about that too. I was so tired and drunk that Zack brought me straight to bed last night. I'm sorry." I grabbed her hand and held it with both hands.

Maryse showed a quick, fake smile and looked away. She wasn't convinced as noted by her disapproving shaking of her head. She pulled her hand away and folded her hands on her lap. I noticed that she was shaking her leg in rage. "First – I waited all night for you to come. If you knew that you weren't coming, you would of at least told one of your friends to let me know instead of me finding out the morning after. Second – I know what affect alcohol has on you but I also know that you're still aware of what you're doing 75 percent of the time. Third – The missed called and texts are nothing. You should know that I'm not mad about any of that bullshit."

My whole body was warm. I was embarrassed, angry and ashamed of myself. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Am I hearing you correctly? You're NOT mad?" I said. _Stupid question, Mike._

She leered at me. _Yeah, that was a stupid question._ "No, I'm not mad about any of that." I let of a tiny sigh of relief. "Oh no," she pointed a finger at me, "just because I'm not angry at you about any of that doesn't mean that I'm not furious at you about something else." There was a long, awkward silence in the room. "Are you serious, Mike?" she screeched. "Do you really not know what I'm upset about?" She pulled herself closer to my face and look as if she was about to cry because she was so troubled and aggravated by me. _I know exactly what she was talking about… I just don't want to say it out loud._

I tried to look away however, she grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at her. "Who… is… she…" said cried out, trying hard not to burst out in tears completely. I felt stupid for not telling her right away. I was even angry at myself. I couldn't even begin to imagine how mad she was at me.

Her once perfect makeup was now dripping down each side of her face. I took my hand and held one side of her face, using my thumb to try and wipe it off but I was only smudging it all around. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, placing her right on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me and placed her head on my shoulder, facing away from my face. "Just tell me please" she said softly. I hugged her tightly.

"I swear to you, she's nothing more than a friend. We found her near the arena we were performing in a couple of days ago. She was knocked out with no recollection of the last 5 months. We were just trying to help her. She had to room with me because there were no more rooms left. Baby… Maryse," I made her look right at me, "you have to trust me. I did nothing with her." She held the stare but broke loose of my hug seconds later and walked towards the door to open it.

"Go." She wiped her face and pointed out the door.

"Maryse, I'm telling you the truth." She continued to hold the door open.

"So, you room with the girl. Okay, fine - whatever. From what I heard, you bought her underwear from Victoria's Secret . What kind of man buys another girl underwear?" I tried to explain it to her but she continued to talk. "You have meals with her, you take her out to town, you sleep in the same bed as her. That sounds like you have a new girl. You probably even went to the club with her. You probably… left with… her... also…" Her voice had started breaking at the end of that sentence. I stood up. "It's not what you think. As cliché as it sounds, it's really not. Let me explain everything tiny detail to you." She put her hand up, ordering me to stop talking.

"Explain another day – it's just way too much for me to take in. Right now, I just need some time to collect myself… alone. So please…" she pointed to the door again. I slowly walked to the door. Once I got to her, I gazed upon her. She was looking at the floor beside her. I lifted up her head with both my hands and kissed her forehead. "I love you." It was the first time I said that to her throughout our whole relationship. I kept walking and immediately stopped once I reached the hallway. I had my back to the door when Maryse said, "I would tell her to room with someone else. That would be the first thing I would do if I were you." She slammed the door behind me as I just stood there thinking about what I should do.

**This was PART ONE of this scene. PART TWO is coming soon!  
>Maryse found out about Cecilia. Will Mike ask Cecilia to leave? Do you think Maryse will ever confront Cecilia? And plus, did you find anything strange about Maryse in this chapter? There was something about her that will be brought up in the next chapter of <em>Tainted!<br>_Write in your reviews your thoughts and comments! :) **


	13. Truth and Effect, PART TWO

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited and PMed me about the story! You guys are great!**

**MizGirl101 - Maryse better calm down! She's getting all worked up for nothing!  
>Topropeflyer - Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I think I'm running straight into a writer's block too. :( Hopefully not!<br>ncjazzknights - Thanks! :) This story still has many twists and turns to come. I have like 120938 ideas in my head right now! Lol. The tattoos of the stars play a part in this story - you're just going to have to find out how! :)  
>Carleyyyy - I'm glad you love the story! :) And you know Mike personally? That's awesome and I'm sure he's a great guy in real life! And I love MaryseMiz in the story too but after their little problem, it might change! :O  
><strong>

**Cecilia's POV**

"Why would he be mad at you?" Zack answered. _Zack's clueless. I'm guessing he didn't talk to Randy about the whole Cody and I thingy yet. That's good – I could get a straight answer from him in my next question._ Zack and I were still in my room, waiting for Mike to return while I questioned him on Cody.

"Forget that I asked. Next question: Who's this Cody Rhodes I keep hearing about? _I'm not going to tell him about the date just yet. I want to see how he thinks of him first._ Zack leaned back on the chair, pursed his lips and moved them over to the side of his face. "Well obviously, he's a wrestler. I've only talked to him a couple of times. He's… a decent guy. The only thing that I got against him is that he's pretty conceited but… can't blame him. He's pretty hot."

I gave him a confused look. _Did Zack just say that Cody was hot? I mean, he is - he is handsome but coming from Zack that's…_ "What?" Zack said. "Zack Ryder appreciates hot, regardless of gender." I laughed a little and shook my head at him. _He seems to be on okay terms with Cody – so why is Randy so against me even talking to him? I guess I could tell Zack about it._

"Alright, so… let's say I, hypothetically, go on a date with Cody and, hypothetically, we kissed last night… hypothetically speaking though" I burst out. Zack shrugged and calmly said, "If that what tickles you in the right way, then by all means – go for it… WAIT", he suddenly shouted. "YOU went out with CODY… LAST NIGHT?" I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah", I answered quietly, scared about what he might say next. Zack tilted his head and looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "So that's why you were asking if Randy was mad."

I sighed. "I just wanted to find out why Randy was so upset when he heard I spoke with Cody. I mean, I only spoke to Cody once when he found out!" I yelled in frustration. Zack let out a huge breath.

"Alright, so here's the deal with them… Randy and Cody fought about absolutely everything: over the divas, about what matches they get, who has better part on RAW, how pathetic the other one is – the point is, they argued about just about everything you could possibly imagine. It's like they were born to hate each other. In the WWE, they were forced to work with each other in this group called 'Legacy' along with Ted Dibiase. While they were working together, they were starting to become friendly with each other. It was beautiful – you would of cried. There was peace backstage for the first time."

"So; what made them absolutely hate each other?"

Zack paused for a moment. "Legacy broke up for reasons that I don't think anyone backstage really know but... one day Cody came out to the ring as Randy was talking..."

I waited for Zack to continue. "And? Thats it? Cody came out to the ring and Randy was furious at him for that?"

"No, no, no. Randy was scheduled to give a little speech in the ring specifically at that time during the show. Then, Cody came out and interrupted him but that was totally not in the script.." I nodded my head as Zack continued to explain the whole "Randy-Cody situation."

"Now, Cody is out there with Ted standing face-to-face with Randy. Everyone backstage was so confused and so was Randy. They're there in the ring and I forgot what Cody said exactly but it was something like, "I know your weaknesses, Randy."

"Randy's weaknesses? Like what?" I asked. Zack shrugged. "Who knows? Cody never said anything else. Randy just attacked him on the spot. It's like suppose to be this big secret and only Cody and Randy know. Dude, I don't even know if Ted knows."

_I think I get why Randy doesn't want me to speaking with Cody. Cody has information that Randy doesn't want to be revealed. That shouldn't really affect me - it's not like I'm going to ask Cody what Randy's secret is but I could understand why Randy hates Cody. Must be a huge, bad secret._

"I could tell you what my weakness is though" said Zack suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at Zack and asked, "And that would be...?"

"Cupcakes with the vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Wanna go out and get some? I'm craving for some, broskette." I laughed at his answer. "Alright, I'll text Mike and let him know. He might come back looking for us."Zack got up and walked towards the bathroom as I grabbed my phone from the top of the table and started to text Mike.

**MIKE! Zack and I are going to**

I was cut off from typing when I heard the door opening. I thought it was Zack opening the bathroom door but in was Mike coming in from the hallway. Mike quickly rushed into the room with his head tilted slightly to the ground. He shut the door and leaned against the door. With his head still tilted towards the ground, he motioned me to come closer to me. I was a little scared too since he was acting out of the ordinary. _This is not the Mike I know. Where did he go?_

I hesitantly inched over to him. "Cecilia." I heard him say in a faint voice. I bent down trying to get a look at his face. "What's going on, Mike?" As I got a look at his pale face, he quickly lift his head, like he didn't want to look at me. What is going on?

Zack exited the bathroom and welcomed Mike back but Mike didn't respond back to him. Zack slapped a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You okay bro?" he questioned. Mike turned to Zack and weakly said, "Yeah..." Mike then turned to me with a sense of upset in his face. "Look Cecilia, I have nothing against you but you can't stay in my room anymore. I need you to leave... like... soon." Zack and I both gasped a bit at what he just said.

"Alright Mike," I said, "I have no problem leaving but why? Why are you making me leave?" This was all so sudden. I thought things were going fine between Mike and I, but apparently not.

Mike sighed. "You remember that woman from the elevator yesterday? Well, my girlfriend doesn't want you in my room because she thinks that I'm cheating on her... with you." I shook my head. "And did you tell her why I was here?"

Mike nodded then head then started to stop. "Well, I did a little in the beginning but she told me to leave while I was trying to explain it to her."

_Maryse (I believe her name was) is ridiculous! Does she not trust Mike? All he's ever done was be so nice to me._ I walked around the room and began to toss things in my luggage to prepare to leave. As I was doing that, I was listening to Zack and Mike having a conversation.

"She was that pissed, huh?" Zack asked. I didn't heard Mike respond, but I was certain that he was nodding his head. "What happened? What she say?" Zack asked. Mike groaned and said, "I went to her room when she had just came back from the gym. Then we were talking about how Cecilia was in my room then she started crying: her perfectly done makeup dripping down her face, screaming... You don't understand - I felt like such an asshole sitting there and watching her like that.."

I stood up straight in confusion. _Did I here him correctly? Did he just say gym and perfect make-up? That doesn't go together at all._ "Hey Mike? Does Maryse usually work out a lot when she goes to the gym? Just wondering" I said. "Well, she usually goes on the treadmill and then sometimes she uses the punching bag. Anything to make her sweat 'cause she wants to lose weight. She was probably angry too while working out so she would have been working out extra hard... wait, why are you asking?" Mike questioned me. I looked at him.

"Isn't that weird? Perfect make-up at the gym? Why would it be like that after working out?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe, she put the stuff back on after working out? I don't know." I shook my head. _That didn't make sense either._ "Well, why would she reapply her make up if she was just going back to her hotel room? That's makes no sense."

Mike paused for a second to think about it and then said, "I don't know. Secret girl stuff. Let's move on, okay?" _That's odd. There definitely something that I don't know about Maryse._

"Well, where is Cecilia going to stay?" said Zack. Mike started to speak. "Well, I was assuming that she could stay with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" I yelled as soon as I heard that I might be staying with Zack. _No pants zone in that room. No thanks._ Zack started to talk. "Yeah, not good. I like my... privacy", he answered. I zipped up the rest of my belongings and dragged the luggage to the door. Mike and Zack both looked at me.

"So - it's either Randy's, Phil's or Sheamus' room. Choose", Mike said seriously. Zack tilted his head at me. _He knows I have another option - Cody's. Where should I go?_

**Truth and Effect is now complete! Why was Maryse's makeup all perfect after working out? Will Cecilia moving out affect her friendship with Mike? Found out in the next chapter of Tainted!  
>Let me know who you think Cecilia should room with! Will she room with: Mister Dashing Cody Rhodes, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, the Straight Edge CM Punk or the Viper Randy Orton. Let me know in the reviews and whichever superstar you guys pick will be in the next chapter! Whoever Cecilia rooms with will affect the story so think about it!<strong>


	14. It'll Be Fine Hopefully

**I know it's been a while, but here it is. Cecilia rooms with Randy!  
>Carleyyyy - Yeah! Something is definitely going on with Maryse. It will be revealed soon in the next couple of chapter. And, lucky! I'm jealous!<br>captainbartholomew - Yes, it has been a while! Welcome back :) Mike kicking her out was probably the worse thing to happen between Cecilia and Mike. Let see if they could patch this friendship up after that.  
>rhodesy - Mike is too caught up with pleasing Maryse to even notice! Hopefully, he catch on soon because Cecilia knows that something's up with her!<br>LoveIt123 - Cecilia is rooming with Randy but I put a little bit of Phil in there just for you. Enjoy! :)**

I sighed loudly and mustered up all my thoughts and emotions._ Going to Cody's room at this point would be a bad idea. It would just make matters worse between me and Randy and I don't want that happening right now. I guess my safest option would be staying with Randy. Who knows... maybe I could find out what's going on between them. Maybe find out a secret or two._

I looked up at Mike, who was eagerly awaiting a response. "Randy's," I said with a hint of sadness, "I'll be at Randy's." To be honest, I was extremely disappointed. Out of all the guys here, I thought Mike and I were going to be like two peas in a pod. I strongly believed that we were going to be great friends. _That's not going to happen anytime soon as long as Maryse is still angry or upset._

I walked towards the door with my luggage rolling behind me and bags in hand. Zack opened the door for me and I stepped into the empty hallway. I looked back at Mike who had a faint smile going on the corner of his mouth. I did the same even though that didn't portray how I felt.

"So," I slowly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the three of us, "after one day you're kicking me out? Tired of me already, huh?" He chuckled a bit at my joke and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried my best hold back what I was really thinking to yell out, _"Are you really going to let Maryse's jealousy get the best of you, Mike?"_

"Me? Tired of you? Nah - never Cecilia. Girlfriends will be girlfriends- And mines just happened to be a little paranoid. You understand right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I guess I'd be a bit paranoid too."

He smiled and gripped my shoulder just a little bit tighter. "Ah! You are the best. Wait, scratch that. You are the bestest best friend in the entire world" he joked. I laughed a little under my breath. "Listen," Mike said, "this is not going to change anything between us. You'll do fine with Randy. Just tone it down with the Cody stuff, okay?"

"I know, I know. I'll see you later okay?" Mike patted my shoulder, stepped back into the hotel room and weakly waved goodbye. His door shut as Zack and I beginning to walk to Randy's hotel room door. My head hung low until I felt Zack's arm rest over my shoulder. "You good, bro?" he asked. I faked a smile. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Was it just me or did his whole goodbye speech sound like he was planning to talk to you less?" Zack questioned. _It did seem like he was planning to talk less to me and more to Maryse just by the way he said goodbye. I'm only going down the hall! Mike should talk more to Maryse but if that means that he can't have any contact with any other girl but herself - then that's just simply not going to work. It's not like I'm intentionally trying to steal him away from her._

"It did, didn't it?" I replied after I wrapped up my thoughts. "Let's just hope that it doesn't go that way."

Zack gave me a comforting smile as we stopped right in front of Randy's door. "It'll be fine. I'm going to get those cupcakes. I'll bring you up a couple later. Go get acquainted with your new roommate!" He walked towards the elevator as I stood staring right at Randy's door.

I let out a deep breath and lifted a hand up to knock on his door but I didn't my hand refused to move. I was nervous; I didn't want to get into an argument with Randy about Cody again especially since I would be rooming with him from now on. I still couldn't erase the little fight we had in the ring last night. I finally shook off any jitters I had left and knocked on the door. I waited a full minute before knocking again but still, there was no one to open the door. I called Randy's cellphone but it went straight to voicemail. I gave up and dragged myself to Sheamus' room and again, there was no response from him. Last but not least, I knocked on Phil's door, praying that he'll answer but also hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood. After a few seconds, Phil opened the door just a crack with the little chain to prevent the door from opening fully still latched on.

"Oh no - not you. I thought we agreed on not bothering me for the rest of the week!" he said with an annoyed look on his face. I frowned at his greeting. "You always know how to make me feel so welcomed", I said sarcastically. He groaned and fiddled with the chain, opening the door a little more to lean against the wood frame. He crossed his arms and laid a shoulder against the frame. "We had a deal, you know? I was supposed to be Cecilia-free for the rest of the week and wow," he raised an arm up as if to check his imaginary watch, "it's only been about 11 hours and that promise was already broken. How am I to trust you now? Oh wait, I never trusted you to begin with."

I looked at Phil with disinterest. I patted my mouth while a faked a yawn. "Oh, did you finish your little rant? My brain tends to shut off when my ears catch wind of your voice", I said with a slightly angry tone to my voice. _I was in no mood to joke around, really. I was basically just kicked out of Mike's room by his girlfriend, who I never even met before._

Phil put on a surprised look on his face. "Oh, you feeling feisty today, huh? If you came here looking for a favor, well... you're doing a really bad job. A terrible job, to be honest", he said. I groaned, "Can I come in Phil? Please? If you let me in, I promise not to bother you for 2 more weeks in addition to the one week we already had agreed on." Phil stroked his chin with his hand. "Alright, fine. 3 weeks. And a Pepsi too." He opened the door and finally allowed me in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said in surprised as he just started to noticed the luggage I was lugging behind me. "You are not moving in with me if that's what you were hoping to happen." I kept on walking towards the bed and placed the luggage over to the side of the room ignoring his statement. Phil shut the door as I collapsed onto his bed and rested two hands behind my head. "Wow. Your bed is really comfy - almost cloud-like. Soft, light and fluffy..." I said, "I might just stay here." He stomped on over where I was laying and pointed at me and the luggage. "These objects don't belong in my room - especially you! Go back to Mike's! Why are you here anyways?" he said, raising the tone of his voice.

I sighed and rolled over to the side. "Don't worry Phil. I'm only hanging out here until Randy gets back from wherever he went. Mike kicked me out of his room. Wait, not Mike - Maryse." I said Maryse's name with a bit of scorn.

"Well, she is his girlfriend and..." I cut his sentence short.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I heard it all before. I mean, I don't want to cause any problems especially since I just got my job. Just...Phil..." I sat up and looked over at him, "let me stay till Randy gets back", I begged. He walked towards the head of the bed and got under the covers. "Just this once. Now, pass me the remote." I tossed over the remote that was beside me to Phil, which almost hit him in the crotch. He glared over at me then quickly turned on the television.

You know that feeling when you're sitting in your last class of the day and you're not really paying attention to anything because you just want the day to be over with? You doze off and then, all of a sudden,.. RING! That bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Just when you hear the bell, you don't feel tired anymore. It's like you're full of energy again. That's what I felt like. I was so upset with being kicked out but as soon as Phil allowed me to stay, this wave of energy just crashed over me.

I was sitting at the foot of the bed as Phil was laid down at the head of it. I turned my head around, looked at him and gave him a devilish smile. He scrunched up his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "I don't appreciate that look you're giving me. Don't even think about it. I know you - you're going to do something evil", Phil said nervously. _It's so fun messing with Phil!_

I scooted over next to him with that same smile still on my face. "Oh, nothing Phillip. I'm not planning on doing anything", I said as sweetly as I could. Phil was still glaring at me as if I was going to do something if he took his eyes off of me. "I'm not going to do anything yet", I whispered just enough so that he could hear the whisper but not enough for him to know what I said.

"What was that?" he questioned me quickly as he straightened up in bed. "What was what?" I said, pretending to be confused. "Clearly, you said something. What did you say?' he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and took the remote from his lap and flipped through the channels. "I didn't say anything." I said coolly. Phil looked over at the television that was currently turned on Spongebob Squarepants.

"First of all, you said something under your breath. I heard you with my own ears. Second of all, never grab the remote from me. Third of all... Spongebob? Are you still a child?" He grabbed the remote from me and turned it to some boring news show. I groaned as Phil smiled. "My room, my rules", Phil stated as he safely placed the remote under his butt, out of reach from me.

I got up from the bed and skipped over to the bathroom. "Your rules, my rebellion!" I said as I was opening the bathroom door. Just as soon as I said that, Phil sprung out of bed and ran over to me. "No, no, no..." he tutted, "you are not staying out of my sight." I walked into the bathroom and tried to shut the door but Phil prevented it from closing. I gave up and said, "Are you serious? So, you're really going to watch me pee? Is that how you get off? Pervert." I softly yelled at him.

He sighed. "I'm not dumb, Cecilia. You're definitely going to set a trap or something in there for when I walked in. It's either pee now or don't pee at all. Make your bladder decide now." I looked at the toilet. I really had to go. "Fine..." I said as I walked over the toilet.

"Okay," Phil said standing outside the open bathroom door but out of sight, "you have exactly 30 seconds to finish your business before I drag you out of there. Starting...now!"

Luckily, I finished all of my business quickly and flushed the toilet all before Phil shouted "1." I was washing my hands as Phil quickly peeked inside the bathroom. "See? I didn't do anything", I said, looking at Phil through the mirror. Phil was still scanning the room as if he was not convinced that I hadn't laid a prank or trap. He started to nod his head slowly and smirk. "Alright kid. You just bought yourself two trust points on my scale." I dried my hands on a towel and walked towards him. "You're more paranoid than Maryse!" I said. _Okay, so maybe I was still mad at being kicked out. I'm trying to stop thinking about it but it really bothered me!_

Phil walked to the bed with me. "I'm guessing you don't like Maryse very much. Fight her! I'm been itching to see a good catfight", Phil said with a small smile. _We are just going to have to see about that._

A half hour later while me and Phil were watching the television, my phone started to go off. I took it out of my pocket and looked to see who was calling; it was Randy. I decided to ignore it and just begin to gather my stuff and head on over to his room. _He should be over there anyways. _I gathered up the last of my things and headed towards the door with Phil following close behind me. I entered the hallway and turned back at Phil. "Thanks for letting me stay the while" I said. He smirked. "Yup", he simply said. I grabbed him and gave the tightest hug I could. "Oh god... affection. Gross", he groaned. I let go of him, smiled and turned to Randy's room. Phil shut his door as I knocked on Randy's.

Randy pulled the door open and answered, "Hey. Did you call before? My phone was out of charge and I was out doing something - You okay?" _Funny you should ask. I'm not okay. _I pointed at the luggage. "Hey roommate", I replied. He looked confused but he welcomed me into the room anyways. As I was walking into his room, I heard Phil opening his hotel door behind me. "Hey!" he shouted from his doorway. I turned around and looked at him with his hand reaching out to me as if he wanted something from me. "You know what I want. Give it right here", he said. _Aw man. _I reached into my bag and pulled out the television remote I sneakily stole from his room. I placed it in his hand and he wiggled it in my face. "How did you manage to take this?" he said as I walked back in to Randy's room. "Magic fingers", I simply replied. I walk back towards Randy, hoping that he wouldn't ask about Cody.

He shut the door behind me and walked to the chair I was sitting in. "What did you do to Mike?" Randy asked, assuming that I did something that ended up with me moving out. "I didn't do anything but that Maryse girl... she practically kicked me out via Mike." Randy scoffed and sat down at the edge of the bed close to where I was. "Don't worry about it too much, Cecilia. Mike's just trying to do what's best for their relationship. Last I heard was that Mike didn't even tell Maryse about you till today. She had to find the news from one of her friends." _Why didn't Mike say anything to her till now?_

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I just hope that this doesn't change anything. Ever since you guys found me I felt that my life has been going great so far." Randy showed a smile out of the corner of his mouth. "You know, I'm glad you're with us now. You just being here brought the whole group closer." I smiled. I was speechless.

"Come," he said patting on the bed ", rest. You look tired. What Phil do to you in there? Torture you?" I laughed as I plopped down on the bed. I was just glad that we weren't speaking about Cody. He was making his way to the other side of the bed until there was a knock on the door. I was going to go get it but Randy gestured me to lie back down. "It's probably Zack bringing me back cupcakes", I yelled from the bed. I heard the door open but there was no conversation between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Randy said after a while coldly. _I guess it wasn't Zack. _I couldn't see who was at the door but I didn't want to intrude in the conversation.

"Relax," I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm just looking for Cecilia." _Me? _After hearing my name, I crawled to the end of the bed and peeked over to the door. Cody was standing over at the door but Randy was standing his ground. "You have no business with her, me or even being on this floor so I suggest you leave" Randy growled. I stepped down from the bed and slowly walked over to the two of them. Cody spotted me and smiled. Randy looked over his shoulder at me. "Go back" Randy said to me. I cocked my head. _There he goes again. Controlling Randy._I stayed exactly where I was.

"What are you - her father? I just want to talk to her, Randy." Cody said with a faint smile still on his face. Randy looked over at me again. "Just give us a couple of minutes. Pleeeeeease?" I said innocently. He glared back at Cody and finally walked back towards the bed, leaving me and Cody alone. As he passed me, I heard Randy faintly say, "I warned you before." I shook off what he said and walked into the hallway closing door until it was just open a bit. "Hey there" Cody said leaning an arm high against the wall. I smiled and leaned a shoulder again the same wall close to him. He bent down and kissed me gently. I was feeling that same weakness I was feeling last night. He pulled away and smiled. "Want to know a random fact? I love kissing you", he said happily. I blushed. "Aww, aren't you the cutest" I said.

"Wanna see me get even more cuter?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "How?" I asked. He pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind him. I marveled at the beautiful roses he gave me and grinned at him. "Cody! They're beautiful!" I tip-toed to give him a quick kiss. "Not as beautiful as you" he said. I laughed a bit. "Alright, now you're pulling out all the corny pick-up lines" I joked. He laughed. "Just a little bit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Listen, I need the cellphone charger. My phone about to die" he said. "Sure, I'll get it for you", I said as I stepped into the room. I walked towards my luggage, passing by Randy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "For me?" he said, looking at the roses at my hand, "You shouldn't have. You're so sweet." I shook my head and placed the roses down on the table and grabbed the charger. I sprinted outside and handed it to Cody. "Thanks. I'll get you a charger when I have the time" he said, rolling the charger's wire up. After he was done doing that, he peeked into the room and back at me. "How'd you know I was in this room?" I asked curiously.

"I ran into Zack downstairs at the cafe. He told me you were in this room but I guess he forget to mention that you were with Randy."

I nodded. "Yeah, I ran into a problem with Mike so... here I am."He shrugged his shoulders. "You could have just roomed with me, you know?" I smiled and said, "I know but there'd be a lot more problems between you and Randy if I did. Just look at the way you guys spoke to each other." He sighed and said, "Yeah, that's probably true. Did he find out about our little date last night?" I shook my head and answered, "No, but I think he'll put the pieces together eventually." Cody sighed and placed his back on the wall. "Alright babe, I gotta run - meeting with the boss today. I'll see you tomorrow at the gym, right?" I smiled and nodded. Cody smiled and jogged over to the elevator. I walked back inside the room to find Randy still sitting on the bed in silence.

"I'm telling you - he's not good" Randy stated. I shrugged and sat down next to him. "I'm really not seeing what you're seeing in him that so 'bad.' Tell me." He groaned and fell into the bed. "Look Cecilia, you're just going to have to trust me. Believe me, things are not all they seem." I looked at Randy who was staring up at the ceiling.

"What did Cody do to you for you to hate him?" I asked, hoping that he would reveal that big, dark secret that Zack was talking about earlier. Randy laughed a little and shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget about it. Let's go grab something to eat" he quickly said. _Wow, he just completely avoided it._

**What do you think Randy is hiding? Will Cecilia ever find out? What's going to happen with Cecilia and Mike? How about Cecilia and Cody? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	15. Boiling Point

**captainbartholomew - LOL! Imagine? That would be one secret he wish he kept. Thanks a lot!  
><strong>**LoveIt123 - No problem! His secret is pretty bad. I just thought of it a couple of days ago. I can't wait for it to be you!  
>Cdand941 <strong>**- He is (so far)! Thanks!  
>MizGirl101 - It's quite alright! :) You'll be surprised when you hear what goes on between Cecilia and Maryse in the next chapter! <strong>

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. Groaning, sat up with squinted eyes trying to regain my vision. I looked over to the other side of the bed surprised that Randy wasn't there. I looked over to the couch in the corner of the room to discover Randy covered in a tiny blanket. I picked myself up from the bed and walked over to Randy. I crouched down on the floor and attempted to shake Randy awake gently. He grimaced as he slowly started to open his eyes.

"Wake up," I called out softly to him, "you could have slept on the bed too, you know? It's big enough for the both of us."

He looked over to the small clock on the nightstand and then to the bed. Little by little, he got up and started twisting and turning to stretch out his back. "Nah, it's alright. You fell asleep really early last night and I didn't want to wake you by moving the bed. I thought you needed the sleep after what happened with Mike yesterday…", he answered.

_Oh right…that._ I shook my head quickly and scoffed, "I'm fine! It's not a big deal. Really." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me in disbelief. "Seriously… it's okay", I stated firmly. Randy took a long look at me before he got up and started walking to the bathroom. "Whatever you say, Cecilia", he murmured. He shut the door as I sighed loudly.

I stood and walked over to my suitcase, preparing myself for the day ahead. I was supposed to meet Cody and Ted at the gym so that they could show me a couple of moves. _That should get my mind off of things. _I picked out the sweatpants and t-shirt I was going to wear to the gym._ I been feeling a bit out of shape anyways.__ Ever since I looked at all these WWE superstars, I felt so fat compared to them._

I heard the toilet flush as Randy walked out of the bathroom and towards his suitcase. "Gym?" he simply asked as he observed the sweatpants and t-shirt over my shoulder. "Yup," I told him, "I feel the need to work out after seeing you guys being fit and all."Randy chuckled. "I'll go with you; I have to work out before Friday's show anyways", he said as he got up, holding his outfit for the day. _Randy and Cody at the gym? That's a big no-no._

"Wait... I thought you worked only as a RAW superstar?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "Yeah, but this week it's Super-Smackdown. Some of the RAW superstars are working on Friday too." He walked into the bathroom for the second time. I changed into my gym attire and started looking for a gym bag to put some extra clothes in, just in case I get all sweaty and gross. I couldn't find anything. I sighed. _Maybe they'll have a duffel bag in the hotel gift shop downstairs. _I took all the stuff I was going to bring to the gym and placed it in an empty, large Victoria's Secret bag. _Victoria's Secret reminds me so much of Mike... as weird as that sounds. _I smiled a bit at the thought but was automatically reminded of something else.

I grabbed a piece of paper provided from one of the hotel's drawers and folded it into a make-shift envelope. _Luckily, working for the WWE pays off. I've only worked there one day and they already gave me good stack of cash. Or maybe it was because the boss felt sorry for me - being found with almost nothing. _I grabbed my wallet and placed all the money that I owed Mike for the things he bought me from Victoria's Secret just the other day. I sealed the tiny package with the $159.90 and held onto it as I walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Hey Randy? I'm going to go ahead. I have..." I was interrupted by Randy opening the door slightly. It was obvious that he was just about to step into the shower; he was trying hard to hide himself behind the door. "You need the bathroom?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "No. I said that I have some things to do before I head to the gym so, I'll meet you there later."

"Alright", he said."I'll call you when I'm on my way then", he said as he closed the door. I heard the water in the bathroom start to run as I left the room, headed towards Mike's room. I stopped at the door but I didn't feel like seeing him right now so I just slid the package under the door. It took a lot of fiddling to get it all the way through to the other side but I managed to do it after some time. After that was over with, I headed towards the elevators but stopped at soon as I saw Phil standing in his doorway just watching me.

"Oh my god!" I lightly shrieked as I cupped my hand over my face trying to hide the shock on face."How long were you watching me for, you creepy…strange man?" I snapped. He pointed at Mike's door. "I saw… everything" he announced loudly with a very serious look on his face. "Pulling your tricks on somebody else, huh? Well, as long as it isn't me – but what did you slip under there? A note from a fake 'secret admirer?' A tiny firecracker? Cockroaches?" Phil interrogated me as I continued on my way to the elevators with him following close behind me.

"Don't ask or it's going to happen to you too… although those don't sound like bad ideas for next time I see you" I cautioned him, trying to trick him into believing that I was doing something bad to Mike. Phil was silently trailed behind me as I stepped into the elevator. "You're following me like a lost puppy. Why is that, Phil? Sexually frustrated? Well, I'm not interested" I scolded him but also joked.

"WHAT? The incredibly talented CM Punk together with the backstage entrance technician Cecilia Tarides? Keep your sick fantasies to yourself" he said as he pushed the "L" button. "Ouch Phil; that hurt. Why don't you stab me with a knife while you're at it because words like those hurt just as bad" I cried out, pretending to wipe the fake tears from my face. Phil crossed his arms and gave me a dumb look.

"Making young girls cry; that practically reserves you a seat in hell, Phil" I mentioned. Phil unexpectedly put an arm around me and sighed. "Just as long as you won't be there."

I grabbed my stomach. Phil immediately looked concerned. "Ow, again with the painful words. Phil you need to stop" I joked as he realized I wasn't really in pain. He crossed his arms again trying to hide his concern.

"I'm going down to an autograph signing, if you should know. That is where young girls will be crying because of me – in a good way. It's something we…important people of the WWE do" he boasted. The elevator dinged as we arrived at the lobby. "Oh," I said stepping out of the elevator, "have fun with that and be careful." Phil walked away the opposite way from me.

_Wait for it… wait for it…._

"Be careful?" he shouted. "What do you mean by that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and start to walk slowly backwards, away from him. "You know, be careful of the insane, stalker-type fans or any crazy people you know. Something might happen so be careful", I hinted, trying to scare him. He gave me a puzzled looked as I turned around to walk to the gift shop. "Hey! You better not try anything!" he warned. I laughed to myself as I pulled the door open to enter the small shop.

"Welcome! If you need any help, just let me know", greeted the employee. I nodded at him as I searched for any type of duffel bag they might have. Having found a simple black and white Nike-knockoff duffel bag, I quickly walked to the cashier and looked at my cellphone to check the time. _Almost…well, no… I'm late._

I stood in line behind a man paying for two chocolate bars and a bottle of Coke. The cashier gave him his change as I walked forward to place my stuff on the counter to pay. "Whoa, hold on. I didn't even grab my stuff yet, lady", grunted the man. I was digging through the Victoria's Secret bag I had in search of my wallet as I apologized. "Sorry. I'm in a rush. I'm already late as it is." I found my wallet and handed the cashier 30 dollars.

"Where to?" the man asked as he grabbed his chocolate bars and drink. The cashier gave be back my change and handed me the bag. "I don't see how that's any of your busi…" I stated as I looked up to see Mike standing there with his candy and Coke in hand. I gasped. "Oh… Mike!" I exclaimed. He smiled a little and repeated the question, "So, where to?"

"Gym", I responded with a bit of hesitancy. _Please don't ask if Cody is going to be there._

"Oh okay. See ya", he plainly answered as he walked out of the gift shop. I was stunned. _Well, that was not Mike, was it? That had to be the shortest conversation we had ever. _Through the glass of the shop door, I still saw Mike walking away. He stopped and stepped over to the side allowing me to see who he was with. _Maryse. _

I stood there just thinking about how much that didn't bother me, but I was lying to myself. I stopped only until the cashier mentioned, "Ma'am, you're holding up the line." I walked out of the shop moments later with the thought of Maryse still burned in my head.

Before entering the gym, I carefully placed the contents of the Victoria's Secret bag into the duffel bag. I proceeded to walk in and began to search for Cody and Ted. I spotted them both on the other side of the gym sitting on the bench. I slowly walked over to them trying to figure out what they were doing. "Three points!" Cody yelled as he raised both his hands up in victory. Ted was coughing and was starting to turn red until he spit something out in the garbage nearby. "I quit! This game is dangerous! I almost died!" Ted protested. Cody stood up and smacked Ted's back forcefully. Ted winced in pain. "Ah, you're fine buddy" Cody reassured him. Ted continued to rub his throat as he sat down on the bench once again.

"You need CPR, sir?" I interrupted them as I rubbed Ted's back. Ted grinned as Cody glanced over at me with a smile on his face. "Yes ma'am, I do. Shall we start with the mouth-to-mouth?" Ted suggested as he puckered his lips. I placed my hand in front of his lips allowing him to kiss my hand.

"Something tells me that you don't know how CPR works", Ted laughed. Cody raised his hand and seductively said, "I could show you – if you don't mind." He stood closely in front of me. "I don't mind. Show me." He moved in for a kiss but was stopped short by Ted's hand. "Come on, lover boy. Save the romance for when I'm not awkwardly standing here." Cody moved his face away from Ted's hand and nodded. "Alright," Cody agreed, "and your hand still smells like Skittles." Ted sniffed his hand. "Mhm, my hand smells delectable."

"Why were you choking anyways, Skittle boy?" I questioned Ted. Ted shook his head. "For playing the dumbest game we ever invented – Skittle basketball." I gave them both a confused look. "Skittle basket…?" Cody interrupted me, "Don't ask. We were bored waiting for you, miss." I apologized and we headed off to an area of the gym with padded mats.

I was watching Cody and Ted grappling each other when I noticed Maryse enter the gym. She walked straight to a treadmill close to where we were and popped in her headphones. She still didn't notice me even when she hopped on the treadmill and started to jog slowly.

"And that's how you take down a man twice your size… Cecilia? Cecilia!" I heard Cody call out. I turn my head and nodded at him. "You didn't see that, did you…" Cody asked in slight disappointment. "Nope" I answered softly. Cody wiggled a finger at me. "Come, I'll demonstrate." I sprinted over to him and he took me down quickly, but softly. He had me pinned down on the mat. "Alright, now try to break out of this. Don't be scared to use force. I could handle a few punches from you" he said with a wink.

"Are you sure you could handle me?" I argued. Cody nodded and smiled. It took some time to break free from Cody's hold since he is bigger and stronger than me but after a couple of light punches and kicks, I got up. I lift both arms in victory. "Winner!" I bragged. Cody smiled but tried to catch his breath. "Good… job. Are you… sure… you never fought before? Those so called…'light punches' were… kinda hard." I walked over to Cody who was holding his abdomen. "Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was hitting you that hard." Cody tried to laughed. "No, don't be sorry. I… told you to use… force anyways. Strong girl… tiny package." I escorted Cody over to the bench that Ted was hysterically laughing on.

"You got beat by your girlfriend. Talk about whipped" Ted said as he put a shoulder on Cody's shoulder. "She's no joke! She'll just you on your ass Ted. I'm serious!" Cody claimed. Ted stood up. "Alright Cecilia. Me and you. I'll be gentle and you could hit me as hard as you can. I could manage unlike Cody here." I shrugged. "If you wanted to…" I warned him.

We got to the mats as Cody looked on. "Don't hit her too hard, Ted!" yelled Cody. _Aww, concern._ I put my fists up as Ted just stood there. "I'll give her the first shot then" Ted called back to Cody. Ted put both his arms out to the side. "Lay your best one on me" he said.

"Are you positively positive?" I said moving closer to him, preparing for the punch. "Yeah, just do it, little girl. How painful could it…" I punched him right on the side of his body. Ted screamed in pain and then regained his composure. "That didn't hurt" he denied. He still had his eyes closed with a hand cupped over the area where I got him. "I told you!" announced Cody. Ted slowly walked over to the bench and sat down with his eyes still shut. "I shouldn't have told you to use full force" Ted regretted. I grabbed a small bottle of painkillers and gave one pill to the both of them. "You told me to!"I exclaimed to both of them. "Never again…" Cody groaned, popping the pill into his mouth. I ran over to the water fountain to fetch water for the both of them.

As I was walking back with the cups, I found Maryse talking to the both of them. I approached them slowly. "Thanks Cecilia", said Ted as he grabbed the cup of water. I handed the other to Cody as Maryse glared coldly at me.

"Cecilia, huh?" she sneered as I noticed the make-up slightly smearing around her eyes. "Went to Cody and Ted because Mike kicked you out, I'm guessing." Her smirk made me want to tear her mouth off.

"Mike has nothing to do with me," I said as I stay down next to Cody and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "hanging out with Cody… and Ted." I gave her the same smirk she gave me and I could tell that she wanted to hit me just as bad. "Hmm, someone gets around. I'll be going back to Mike's hotel room if you need me. Don't be mad, Cecilia. It's a bad look for you." Maryse flipped her hair as she left us. I was fuming with anger. I got up and started to chase after her until Cody grabbed my arm. "Nu-uh. You stay here… with me. What was that all about?" Cody questioned. I sat back down on the bench. "That was a fight waiting to happen."

**Oh-oh. Now entering "Drama City." Chapter 16 is a cannot miss! I'm telling you. Till next time :)**


	16. Super SmackYourFace?

**Cdand941 - Glad you enjoyed that little bit! :)  
>MizGirl101 - You thought Maryse was nasty then? Read this chapter and you'll be proven wrong!<br>**

**Longest and most surprising chapter by far! I couldn't wait to post this up so enjoy! **

"How about mine?" Zack tested me as we drove to the arena for Super-Smackdown. The booklet of the superstars and divas entrances was completely closed on my lap. Zack would look over at me every so often to check that I wasn't cheating. It was making me nervous since Zack wasn't the best driver out of the five of them. I woulda took a peek inside but I really wanted to learn everything instead of cheating my way through it. Plus, I didn't want to get into a car accident with the cause being that I looked into the book and Zack letting go of the steering wheel to take the book away from me. That's Zack Ryder for you, ladies and gentlemen…

"Umm, hold on. I know this!" I stressed as my fingers pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's the…" I snapped my fingers, "…fuck!" I can't believe I can't remember! This is going to bother me for the rest of the day if I don't get this!

Zack snickered as he cut the wheel sharply, turning right into the back parking lot of the arena. "I don't think 'Fuck' is the name of my entrance music" Zack stated as he drove over the curb causing the car to shake.

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "I know! Shut up and keep your eyes where they need to be. I'm surprised we haven't crashed into a tree yet."

"I'm a great multi-tasker, bro. Look - I could drive, talk to you and breath at the same time", scoffed Zack proudly.

"Psh. None of which you could do well. Oh! Need some ice for that burn?" I rubbed in his face. He remained silent and lifted up his signature orange sunglasses. His eyes squinted as he searched for a place to park in the crowded were driving around really slowly looking for this stupid spot. After few seconds of slowly cruising by, Zack sped up. _I guess he spotted one._

"You have about 7 seconds to tell me or you lose. Then, you'll owe me something" Zack bursted out as he raced towards the spot.

"It's literally on the tip of my tongue!" I closed my eyes, trying to remember. _Come on… what was it?_

"Well, spit it out then!" Zack commanded.

"Got it!" I yelled out in excitement opened my eyes in realization. "Oh radio! Tell me everything you know…" I sang proudly as I remembered his theme music. I continued to sing as Zack praised me and high-fived me. "Good job. You know mine's, Sheamus', Randy's, Mike's and Phil's. Only the rest of the WWE roster left" he reminded me with a goofy smile. "Ugh," I groaned, "…soon. You're going to test me again soon on every single person. I need to know this; my job depends on it."

"You got it, boss" he said as he pulled into a parking spot that was surprisingly pretty close to the arena. We gathered our stuff from the trunk of the rental car and dragged it on over to the backstage entrance. A huge, bald security guard dressed in an all black suit, a tiny earpiece and dark sunglasses stood like a statue next to the door. Zack waltzed right in without a problem but the guard held out an arm out in front of me. I groaned and placed a hand on my hip.

"Excuse me, miss – this area is not open to the public. Go 'round to the front" he bellowed. "I work here" I told him in an annoyed tone. The man laughed. It was only till then that I noticed the name tag on his suit's front pocket that said "Jim."

"You say that like I haven't heard that from the other fan-girls before. Listen, if you want to get in here, you have to have a WWE access pass. No pass, no entry"

"Listen…Jim," I said, pointing a finger to his name tag, "I don't know if you have a vision problem, but if you didn't, you would of clearly saw me walk here from the car with Zack Ryder – you know…the WWE superstar. Besides, I work backstage in audio with Ana so unless you want me to inconvenience Hunter by coming down here and probably firing you for being such a brainless guard, I suggest you let me through these doors right here, right now."

Jim, unmoved by my little rant, raised an eyebrow and peeked his head in the door. "Who's here so I can…" he mumbled to himself, "Yo!" he shouted to someone inside. I looked inside also only to find that Zack had left me to deal with this idiot. The footsteps of someone walking towards us got louder and louder. The sounds stopped as there stood CM Punk in the doorway right in front of me.

"What's going on, Jim?" he asked. He patted Jim on the shoulder then turned his head slightly over to me. Phil let out a fake gasp as he caught sight of me. "Oh, if it isn't my 'favorite' person in the entire world" he told Jim sarcastically. "Let me guess, she causing problems with you too, huh?" asked Phil, who was clearly enjoying himself.

I gave Phil the sweetest, fakest smile I could possible give. "Oh please. I only truly bother the people I adore the most, Phil – my love", I joked as he pretended to gag. _I can't believe I just said that – even as a joke._

"You know this girl, C.M.? I have never seen her before and I can't let her in without your say so", Jim said. _Oh no. Phil better say "yes." I swear._

An evil smirk crawled upon Phil's face. I narrowed my eyes as him as if to say "you better say yes…or else." Phil exerted a long sigh. "Nope, can't say that I do." Jim laughed to himself and pushed me away from the door quite forcefully. "A-right, there you go, young lady. Off you go. You heard the man."

I groaned in frustration. Phil was smiling widely behind Jim. "Payback is going to be a bitch, Phil" I informed him.

"Let her in!" I heard someone yell behind Phil. He turned around quickly and yelled back, "Yeah, yeah… I know. I was just teasing. I was going to let her in anyways. Jim… she's good." Jim frowned and looked very confused. He moved over to the side and I walked past Jim with a huge smile on my face. He crossed his arms and looked at me. I felt his glare even through his dark, dark sunglasses. I scurried into through the door, scared to make eye contact with him.

"No trouble. I'll be watching" he said under his breath. Finally entering backstage, I walked in with Phil beside me. Inside, I spotted Sheamus who was probably the person who told Phil to let me in, now that I think about it. I waved happily at him and he waved back... potato in hand?

"Hey Phil. Guess what?" I said as he raised an eyebrow towards me. "I'm the cult of personality!" I sang as he smiled a little. "Hey, who sings that again?" he questioned. "Living Colour...duh" I replied. "Then you should probably leave the singing to them" Phil joked. "Ouchies", I said out loud.

Not sure why or how I managed to pull it off, but Phil was kind enough to walk me back to Randy's locker room while I waited for Ana's arrival. Apparently, I was way too early to be here and the only people who were here are the superstars who were rehearsing for tonight's show. After 5 minutes, of exploring the cologne filled room of Randy's, flipping through the television channels and even goofing off and showing off my "moves" to myself in the mirror, I left the room to further explore backstage since it was so quiet and lonely in there. About three doors down, there on the right of me, was a door labeled with a black sign that said "The Miz." I could literally feel myself getting weaker and weaker – the urge to pull the door open and just asking him "What up?" was eating me up inside. Guess my thought process wasn't working too well today because without thinking if Maryse was in there, my hand grabbed the handle as I pushed the door open to enter his locker room.

_Surprise, surprise. _The door flew words came out as I saw Mike sitting in the center of the room, slipping on his left dress show for the show ahead. No words at all – just a smile. He joyfully looked up and stood as he hugged me while he also shut the door. As he did that, I broke away from him pointed at the closed door, confused as ever.

"Hiding from something… or someone?" I said as the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. Mike sat back down on the steel chair to put on the other shoe. "You don't understand how BORING yesterday was without you in the room. Don't get me wrong – I love my girlfriend, but she can't always be with me 24/7 like my best friend could" he grinned.

I sighed as I stood by him ready to smack him in the back of the head for being so stupid for letting Maryse control his social life like this but I couldn't. _What am I suppose to say? "Don't be with her?"_

"Yeah…", I let out, "Can you believe that after I left, I spent the whole afternoon with Phil? Let me tell you what hap…" I was interrupted by the rattling doorknob.

"Mike! Open the door!" That was unmistakably Maryse's voice. _Oh shit. _She continued to knock on the door. You could hear her voice get more and more suspicious the longer she had to wait out in the corridor.

Mike and I both looked at each other with wide open eyes. "She wasn't supposed to be here today!" Mike whispered as he opened his closet door. Obviously, that was my cue to hop in and stay quiet. _Thanks Mom and Dad for me being small and petite._ Mike shut the closet doors. Luckily, there were gaps tiny enough for me to see out off but I wasn't to sure if someone would be able to see me on the other side. Mike place a hand on the closet door and let out a deep breath. "Sorry, Cecilia. This is so stupid." _YOU THINK SO, MIKE?_ There was nothing I could do. If Maryse saw me here, Mike could kiss that relationship bye-bye and that will only result in a sad Mike - and sad Mike is no fun. Mike looked back at the closet one more time to check that I was hidden as I held a hand over my mouth when Mike let Maryse in.

"Hey! Surprise!" she yelled with joy as she and Mike kissed. "Why was the door locked?" Maryse asked after they broke off. She sat down on the couch and kicked off her silver high heels.

"I actually don't know. You know these doors… have minds of their own. Probably locked itself after I accidentally slammed it shut too hard" he replied smoothly. _Nice thinking, Mike._

She laughed a little and sighed, "Yeah, my room in the last arena was like that. Just let the backstage people to fix it. They'll be able to help with that." Mike walked back over to the steel chair in the middle of the room and started to finish up putting on the rest of his suit, more specifically - his tie. It was then when Maryse got up and started to gently massage Mike's shoulders. Mike looked up at the mirror to look at Maryse but I also saw his eyes dart towards me. _Don't make it obvious, Mike! Women can sense those types of things! _

She bent over to place her head on Mike's shoulder. "I have a surprise for you tonight. During the show, I'm coming out to the ring with you." Mike look confused but he smile anyway. "Really? Sounds good", he chuckled as he snuck a quick peck at her cheek. She smiled back at him. _They really did look happy together._ All of a sudden, straightened up and started to walk towards the closet. _Shit! Mike! Do something!_

Maryse rubbed her arm as she walked towards the closet. "You have any extra sweaters? It's freezing in here." She grabbed the knob of the closet and tried to slide it open but I was holding the door from the other side to stop it from doing so. Maryse's frustration set in as Mike frantically ran towards his duffel bag in search of something.

"What the hell is wrong with this door?" she fumed. _What's wrong with this door is that I'm holding it. _Somehow, my finger slipped and got caught in between the sliding doors. With every tug Maryse would do, another tear would roll down my face. The pinching was painful and I wanted to scream out in pain but no... I can't. My heart was racing... what was I going to do if Maryse manages to pull the door open? Out of the corner of my eye, a sweater came flying towards Maryse and onto the floor beside her. She took notice to it and grabbed it off the floor.

"There's so many things that are wrong with your room. It's really bugging me. I'll go and get one of the guys to fix this."

I rubbed my finger and the tears of pain from my face. Quickly, Maryse put on the sweater that Mike threw her way and put on her shoes and walked out the door. Carefully pulling the closet door open, I hopped out.

"I'm the repairman. I heard you have a door problem?" I grunted in a old man's voice as a joke. Mike laughed and wiped the sweat that formed on his brow. _That was seriously a close call._

"Wow, you got here quick. Listen, while you're here, could you fix whatever is wrong with my girlfriend? She's so paranoid", he joked along. I laughed a little and started towards the door. "Alright, I'll go before she gets back I don't want any problems." He nodded and I saw a frown start to form in the corner of his mouth. I grabbed the handle and placed a foot out the door. "I'm sorry, Cecilia" Mike whispered just enough for me to hear. You could heard that he wanted the best of both worlds - a friend and his girlfriend. It's a shame that Maryse is preventing that. Why though?

The door shut and I started to walk to the sound control booth with my head hanging low and my hands stuffed into both pockets of my jeans. As I arrived, I spotted Ana already there setting up all the equipment. "Hey girlie", she smiled. I did the same back and helped her to set up for tonight's Super-Smackdown.

**LATER THAT NIGHT (Cecilia's POV)**

We were about mid-way through the show when we came back from commercial break. The script said that Mike was suppose to come out and speak about how he deserves a title shot from the WWE champion, Randy Orton. From earlier on that night, I remembered that Maryse was suppose to accompany him to the ring. Ana pressed the button starting up The Miz's theme.

_Aweeeeesomeeee..._

He appeared on a couple different monitors in front of me, all capturing different angles. Of course, Maryse was there with her arm interlaced with Mike's. That, itself, didn't bother me but the fact that she's was manipulating him is. The crowd's boos echoed through out the arena but that did not wipe the smiles off of Mike's or Maryse's faces. As they got to the ring, Mike led Maryse up the steel steps and onto the edge of the ring. He hopped on up and sat down on the middle rope, allowing Maryse to enter smoothly into the ring as Mike followed right behind her.

Mike stood in the middle of the ring with his signature upside down WWE logo microphone in hand. The boos continued as he looked smugly out into the crowd, unfazed by the hate. The microphone slowly rose to his mouth.

"Scream and yell all you want. That won't stop me from being your new WWE champion", he bragged. The boos got a lsightly louder. _It's funny how his character did not reflect who he is in real life at all. Especially putting up a front as if he hated Randy but in reality, they're good friends._ I continued to watch the screen attentively trying to soak up tonight's show.

"Randall Keith Orton... if you're not too scared, why don't you come out here and lay your title on the line against me TONIGHT" he barked as the crowd cheered for Randy to come out. I looked out into the hallway where all the superstars go through to enter the ring and Randy stood there, ready to run out as the time came. My eyes floated back on to the screen to see that Maryse was now holding the microphone. Maryse wasn't even suppose to be there according to the script but I thought she was just going to stand there and look pretty. I wasn't aware that she had any lines tonight.

"Look Miz - this has been the fourth time you came here demanding a title shot. Why don't you go and actually do something about it?" Maryse asked with a smirk. "Ohs" were said in the crowd as Mike smiled embarrassed in front of Maryse. She let out a degrading laugh. "Please Miz, if you can't take matters into your own hands, I believe that I could find somebody backstage that can." My eyes were glued to the screen. _What's going on? Is this part of the show?_

Maryse put the microphone down to her side as they argued in the middle of the ring in the sight of the couple of thousand people in the arena right now. Of course, the crowd and the rest of the WWE universe couldn't hear what they were arguing about but an idea just popped into my head. "Ana, could you enhance the feedback of the microphones?" I eagerly asked. Confused, she pressed a button repeatedly that raised the microphone feed from the mic in Maryse's hand. I pressed the headset against my ear, focusing hard on what they were arguing about off the microphone. Faintly, I could hear something.

"Is this part of the script or are you just making my life harder, babe?" Mike said under his breath. "It's in the last minute script Hunter gave me but I put my own twist to it to do this..."

Maryse just smacked Mike. Mike stood there holding his cheek, completely shocked that she just did that. The microphone was his far away from her mouth and the crowd was cheering loudly but through the microphone's enhanced audio, I heard Maryse say:

"That's for not telling me about Cecilia. Now... we're even."

I saw Mike shrug and turn back at Maryse. From the microphone's audio, I heard Mike say, "Alright, I deserved that." _What are you serious? I know Mike is a sweetheart towards Maryse but that doesn't mean that I have to be. _I ripped the headset from my head and threw it down on the table. "Cecilia? Where are you going?" Ana questioned as I rushed towards the glass door. "Going to take care of a problem I just remembered", I said calmly. I got up outta there and headed towards the ring. Randy yelled out my name behind me but it was too late. Yeah, my thought process was clearly not right because I was already more than halfway out to the stage.

**WWE Commentary (Michael Cole (M.C.), Jerry "The King" Lawler (J.L.) and Jim Ross (J.R.))**

J.R.- "What just happened?"

J.L. - "I don't know J.R., but it seems that Maryse isn't convinced that The Miz's could beat Randy Orton."

J.R. - "You got that right. The Miz already had his chance last time on Raw!"

M.C. - "The Miz deserves another shot. He IS the face of the WWE!"

J.L. - "Maybe Maryse is just slapping some sense into Miz. He needs to rethink his strategy if he ever wants to be champion. Whining for another shot isn't gonna help him."

M.C. - "Oh, shut up Jerry. You know that he's going to come out on top in the Royal Rumble in 2 more weeks."

J.L. - "Nope. My money is on- wait, who's that?"

(Camera focuses on Cecilia)

J.R - "I have no idea but security needs to get out here right now. She's getting into a fight with Maryse!"

M.C. - "There we go, the boys in black coming to take this psycho fan away."

J.R. - "She's not a fan, Cole. She came from backstage, you idiot."

**Mike's POV **

The scratches on my hand proved it all - these girls absolutely hated each other. I tried to pulled Cecilia off of Maryse but suddenly Maryse was on top of her pounding away at her. "Get off of each other!" I yelled. _Great. My new suit ruined._

The security boys came running out at lightning speed and slid into the ring, first pulling Cecilia off of Maryse. I held Cecilia back as they both tried to get punches at each other. The crowd was going wild. I couldn't focus. There was just so much going on right now. Something so simple turned into something so complicated in a matter of seconds.

"I hope you get fucking fired after this little stunt you pulled, bitch!" Maryse spat at Cecilia. "It was worth it since I got to beat that pretty little face of yours. Don't look in the mirror. Your lip is busted up something real bad!" Cecilia yelled back at her. There was hair everywhere along with a little bit of blood here and there. I was confused, shocked and a little scared. _What the fuck man..._

The crowd started to cheer and I didn't know why. It was only until I looked up the ramp that I see Randy running towards the ring. He slid right in and headed straight towards Cecilia. "What are you thinking?" he yelled angrily. It seems like he has Cecilia under control so I walked towards Maryse who was still trying to get a shot at Cecilia. "Calm down! It's over!" I sternly stated to Maryse. She shook of the security guard's grip then she exited the ring, headed towards backstage, stomping down hard in each step. Randy walked beside Cecilia as she left the ring also. I left the ring and caught up to her midway up the ramp. "Are you fucking insane?" I blurted out. Cecilia refused to look back at me. She just continued walking probably preparing herself to face Triple H. We turned the corner, out of sight from the audience and lo and behold, there stood Triple H, COO of the WWE.

He stood there with his arms crossed and anger built up on his face. "Someone fetch me Phil" he yelled over to his assistant. He ran off as me, Randy and Cecilia stood embarrassed in front of the boss. Triple H looked at Randy. "You knew the deal Randy. I wanted no fucking trouble and what do I get? A whole shit load of it."

"I didn't know what she was thinking, Hunter" Randy tried to explain. Phil quickly jogged over to us along with Sheamus and waited for someone to tell him what was going on. Hunter finally spoke those dreaded words I expected to hear...

"Phil. I believe that you had your match already tonight so you could leave. While you go back to the hotel, bring Cecilia along with you so she can pack her stuff. She's fired."

**What is going to happen to Cecilia now? Find out on the next chapter of Tainted!  
>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! How about 6 reviews for this chapter for an update :)<strong>


	17. Sign Here

**LoveIt123 - You don't get the gang's reaction but you do get something much better :) Cecilia has to stay strong at a time like this!  
>MizGirl101 - Haha, here's the continuation to the cliffhanger! :) You're welcome!<br>rhodesy -Lol, was this one of you're ideas for the story? Enjoy!**

**So I didn't get the 6 reviews but I needed to write another chapter to this in honor of me finishing all my finals. Let's just hope I passed them all. Enjoy this new chapter of Tainted! **

**Phil's POV**

The walk over to the car - silence. The drive to the hotel - silence. The walk to the hotel's front doors from the car - silence. The elevator ride up to the rooms - silence.

It was definitely the strangest feeling of having Cecilia beside me the whole time and not hearing a single word from her. No snappy comeback, no witty insult, no nothing but complete and utter silence. I was at a lost for words; what do you say to a girl who has nowhere to go from here? Anything that I thought I could say to break this awful atmosphere was quickly discarded as they would only make matters worse. _The last thing I need is me trying to confort an overly-emotional, upset girl. I mean, come on - do I look like the type of guy that knows what to do in those type of situations? Save that for all the sweet and sensitive type guys; that's just not my specialty._

The elevator doors parted open on our floor. Cecilia walked ahead as she was digging into her pockets for the room key. "Fuck is it?", she mumbled her first words after being fired as I quietlyand slowly trailed behind her. She violently threw down her stuff at the foot of the door and hastily started searching for the key in her purse. She would grab handfuls of items from her bag and toss them around her, obviously not caring if she was making a mess. She was sitting in the carpeted corridor as I stood over her, attentively watching her as she got to the bottom of the bag.

"Great. And I lost the hotel key. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect", Cecilia cried out as she flipped the bag inside-out.

I looked around at the pile of girly junk that pooled around her. I bent over and scooped up the "missing" hotel key that was buried deep under several tubes of make-up and a "Superstars: Entrances" booklet. She was still fiddling through the bag when I threw the card onto her lap. She looked down at it and placed her fingers at the temples of her head. They massaged her head depply as her eyes gently fell closed. I crouched down directly in front of her, making sure that I could stare straight into her eyes as she opened them. "Look, deep breaths. Calm it down, Cecilia." She proceeded to shake her head. "No no no..." she grunted softly. _I attempt to help... and look where it gets me.. Let's try this "pep talk" thing once more..._

"At least you have the rest of the night to think about what you plan on doing tomorrow morning. If you want, I'll help you find a temporary place to stay. For the meantime, get some rest and think everything over with a clear head. The decisions you make while you're angry or upset usually aren't the best decision to go with, ya know."

She turned her head away from me and let out a soft laugh. "Speaking of bad decisions, did you see what I did tonight? I went out there, in front of millions of people, and without thinking, I lashed out the beating I though Maryse deserved. I'm not concerned about where I go from here, but just knowing that I wasted this "second chance" on something... someone that wasn't worth my time .. I should of left it alone... I should of let it go... but no. I wasn't thinking about anything but liberating Mike from... her", she sneered with disgust in her voice. "No one should be treated like that."

I let out a deep sigh and laid a hand on her leg. "Look, what's done is done. There's nothing you could do about it but learn from it and move on. Mike's a big boy; he could change his clothes all by himself every morning... or at least I hope so. Who knows; maybe that's how he like being treated", I attempted to lighten up the mood.

Cecilia furrowed her eyebrows at me. "You're saying that Mike likes being controlled, harshly manipulated and over-protected?" she sarcastically asked.

I shrugged my shoulder and scoffed, "To him, that could mean that she really cares for him. Not all people can think as you do."

She crossed both her arms in front of her and began to ponder at my words. After thinking it through, Cecilia blunly stated, "Well, in that case, Mike is dumber than I thought." I chuckled at her finally feeling a little bit better after what happened to her just an hour ago. "Probably", I answered back as I picked myself off fthe ground and prepared to enter my room. I reached into my pants pocket for the hotel key as Cecilia started to throw her belongings back into her bag.

I walked towards my my door which wasn't too far from where we were sitting. I slipped the key out from my back pocket and slid the card into the key reader.

"Thanks Phil", I heard her voice cracking up behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her as I gazed upon the forced smile on her face. I nodded my head at her once. "You have to fight through your bad days in order to experience the good ones" I shot at her before turning the knob to my door. She got up and started to slide in the key to her and Randy's room. "Alright Dr. Phil", she bursted out as her door swung open. We simultaneously entered out rooms and acknowledged each other's silent goodbye as the doors shut

**Cecilia's POV**

I awoke suddenly in the early morning with a somewhat solid plan of what to do. Through the entire night, I'd have these dreams and thoughts running through my head, guiding me to where I should go and what I should do. I believe that I finally figured it out. I sat up to see Randy dozed off besides me, still in his street clothes from last night, I presumed. I'm not sure where he went or what he did last night, but finding that out wasn't my priority right now. Quickly, but quietly, I got dressed and headed out towards the door taking Randy's rental car key with me. _Sorry Randy, I'lll be sure to be quick._

I sneakily made my way to the car. It took me forever to find that it was hiding in between to large, white vans far off from the hotel. I unlocked the door and started the engine. I placed both hands on the steering wheel. _This must be like the third time I drove in my entire life._ My hands were sweating and my heart was racing. I prayed to God that I wouldn't get into an accident but I just had to do this. I back out slowly from the spot, just barely grazing the side of the van to the right of me. Luckily, the tiny scratch was barely noticable. Even more important, the alarm of the van didn't go off; that would of made things a whole lot harder to deal with. I slowly drove my way out of the parking lot and headed on out to my set destination.

The sun was just starting to rise as I drove down the long, desolate street. There weren't many cars around on this particular Friday morning, which was perfectly fine with me; less cars for me to bump into. I finally arrived. I parked the car sloppily across the street and rushed out of the car, eager to look around at ther place where the guys found me. My head tilted back to the large arena that Randy said they performed in the night I was found. I kept staring at it but not a single memory of this place even drifted into my mind. I jogged over to the arena's trash cans in hopes of finding anything that may lead to me remembering something from my past. My eyes were drawn to an area of broken glass not too far off from the trash cans. I walked towards it and as I got closer, I could recognized little droplets of blood scattered within the shards. A shiny object within the shards bought my full, undivided attention.

I picked up the gold locket that evidence of it being pulled off. It was broken or twisted in many place. It's a shame that it was in this condition; it would of been beautiful.

It was one of those lockets that had something inside of it. I fliped the diamond studded piece open to reveal a picture of a man that was covered in tattoos from the neck down, as far as I could tell. The picture was tiny so it was hard to identify the man assuming that this was my locket. I closed the piece up and started to closely examine the locket desperately trying to figure out if this was mine. I certainly don't recall owning any necklace as fancy as this but I stuffed the locket into my pocket just in case it does turn out to be mine. I scanned the area one final time before turning around to head back towards the car before Randy wakes up.

Moments after leaving the arena, I discovered that the car was missing. I frantically searched around for it but it was nowhere to be found. I even tried to convince myself that I just forgot where I parked it but I failed. I remember parking it here specifically by that fire hydrant I almost crashed into. I was still searching for the car when my cellphone stared to ring. I slid it out from my back pocket and glanced at the caller ID before turning it away in fear. _Randy._

I flipped my phone open quickly and answered the call. "Hello?" I called out to Randy, trying not to sound as nervous as I really was. I waited for him to start interrogating me.

"Where are you? It's like 6:30 in the morning", he said with a certain slur to his voice. It was probably because he'd just woken up or hungover. I really don't know.

I stupidily let out a nervous chuckle and quickly blurted out a lie. "I'm at the cafe downstairs. Just getting a coffee before I get to packing. I'll be up in a little bit."

I didn't hear anythinig from him for a while until he said, "Ehh, try again", a several seconds later as if I was on a game show or something.

"What do you mean try again?" I asked him in confusion. _Try again?_

I heard him let out a long breath on the other line. "The correct answer is that you are desperately looking around for the car by the garbage dump from the stadium we found you at." He sounds much different than he did before; he sounded awake and slightly irritated.

I swallowed the lump that was sitting in my throat since I answered his call. "How do you know that?" I questioned him frighteningly. I spun around expected him to pop out from behind me or watching me from a distance but no, i couldn't find him.

"Looking for me?" he asked as I countinued searching for a tall man with sleeve tattoos, "I'm in that very same car you stole this morning. Look straight ahead. Now, look past the tree. Crouch down a bit. Look over to the right. Good morning." I saw him waving in the driver's seat of the car.

I smirked and hung up on him as I walked over to the car, preparing for another lecture from Randy. I got to the car and opened up theh door to the passender seat as Randy is staring straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest. I sat down and did the same without saying a word. _Well, come on. Say what you have to say and let's move on._

"How'd you..." I started to say until he cut me off.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are when you're getting changed in the morning. Not so good in remembering to take the keys out of the ignition or locking the door."

_Oh, right... that._

There was still something that was bothering me. "How did you manage to get here so fast though?"

He let out a laugh. "Ha, that...for that, I needed help from Phil. He drove me all the way out here. He would of stayed but he need to get back to the hotel. Said that it was way too early for any human to be awake and functioning. Oh, he also told me to tell you 'busted.'"

I smiled. _Phil. I'm going to miss him..._

"Alright, you caught me. Let's get back to the hotel so that I could get my packing done."

"Not right now. Hunter called; wants you in the office soon. I promised to bring you there in 30 minutes."

"What?" I exclaimed, "what does he want to see me for? You aren't in trouble, by the way, are you?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Not really but you're probably going to be the last girl that we take into the WWE like that. Congratulations. As for Hunter wanting to see you; it's probably going to be about the papers to sign when someone who worked in the WWE gets fired. Some secrecy thing, like not going around and talking about WWE confidential stuff to the public."

"Oh, that's understandable. Let's go and sign 'em then."

**About 20 minutes later**

There I was in front of the boss man's door. I knocked and let myself in as soon as I heard the words "Come in." There, in the center of the room sat Hunter with a folder laid out on the table top. He motioned me to have a seat and handed me the folder. I took it from him and opened it up. I didn't even bother looking through it; I just grabbed a pen from his desk and signed away at the dotted line. I continued to sign on the dotted lines on each pages.

"I'm assuming that Randy explained this to you already, right?" Hunter asked.

I nodded my head. "Yup, I understand." I got to what seemed to be the final dotted line. I signed my name and closed the folder. I passed it back over to him as he glady grabbed it and placed it in a drawer in his desk. He extended a hand out. "You must be the lucky charm or something. Monday then." I hesitantly shook his hand. Lucky? Monday? What was he talking about?

I cleared my throat and shot him a confused looked. "What do you mean by that, sir?" I asked with a small smile on my face. My confusion only made him confused. "I thought Randy explained all of this to you?"

"Yeah. The WWE secrecy stuff. Something like that. Basically, it's to not share company secrets to the public."

"Sit down, Cecilia". he politely told me. I sat back down on the chair waiting for Hunter to explain himself. He pulled out the same folder and placed it onto the desk. He opened it up to a page and turned it over to me. Everything was in really fine print and it was just too much to read all at once. I laughed softly. "Yeah, I signed it. See?" I pointed to my signature at the bottom of the page.

"That signature is you signing a new contract to the WWE."

"What are you talking about? You fired me."

He shook his head. "I'm starting to think that Randy DIDN'T explain this to you in the morning. I have a meetiing to go to so I'll make this sweet and simple; you still work for the WWE but not as a backstage technician anymore. You're a diva. It just so happens that Maryse is currently playing heel and when you came from backstage and "beat her up," the crowd went insane... for you. I mean, the talk of the show last night was that little stunt you pulled and you have a large number of fans out there now, waiting for you to attack Maryse some more and maybe even win the title. The ratings for Super-Smackdown last night was sky-rocketing. Because of that, you're coming back into the show. I'm putting you in a storyline with Maryse starting Monday. Just one rule: no more fighting and if you have the need to fight, not on WWE time, got it?

I nodded my head rapidily. That was just a load of good news thrown at me. My smile had to have been enormous.

"Alright? Good. Now, run along and I'll see you Monday."

I shook his hand and bounced happily out of the room. Outside in the hallway, I saw Randy posted up against the wall. I cleared my throat as he looked up from the ground and saw me standing in front of him with hands on my hips. A smirk ran across his face.

Randy, you sly dog. You knew this all along.

**What will happen on Raw in Cecilia's new role. Will her luck run out? Find out next! **


	18. Well, Speak Of The Devil

**Cdand941 - It was surprising to see that it was Phil who was doing all the "cheering up", huh? Lol. New chapter!  
>rhodesy - You'll get a bit of insight from the gang in this chapter. Enjoy!<br>Topropeflyer - Wait till this chapter. She's back and she has revenge on mind!  
><strong>**MissAmazing101 - Here you go! New chapter! **

**Cecilia's POV**

I looked at myself in bathroom mirror as I posed with my new and beautiful wrestling attire on. It was cute but it was also a bit... how do you say... revealing? I felt like one small move and I'd be flashing my boob to the millions. Luckily, it was really tight so the chances of that happening decreases significantly. How I'm going to pull off the moves that the other divas do, I'll never know but I'm going to have to learn eventually for I am a diva now. I felt a smile crawl upon my face as I continued flaunting the shiny silver half-halter top, the matching short shorts, the knee high glittering silver wrestling boots with a bright blue stripe going down either side of it. I have to admit, I didn't think I was going to be able to pull it off but everything just came together so perfectly.

Pulling the door open from the bathroom, I shyly crept out of there, attempting to cover up in front of Randy. He was patiently resting with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed as I said "So…" to make myself known. Randy almost immediately sat up and studied me as I still made an effort to hide myself. I wouldn't exactly say that I embarrassed to show off my outfit to him; it was more along the lines of awkward. Randy is the man who takes care of me, gives me advice and when I do get into these stupid, bad situations, he's there to pull me back out of it. He's really been filling that empty "father-figure" or even the "older-brother" hole in my heart. I'm sure he doesn't look to me as a daughter or younger sister, mostly because I'd be like the child or sibling from hell, but it's good to know that there's someone in my life that I could go to for unbiased advice. Sure, he's not a saint after his explosive outbursts and alleged man-whorish ways but if you really get to know him, he means well; he just doesn't come off as the sweet guy at first. You have to get through his tough exterior.

"It's not much of an outfit if you keep trying to hide it", he pointed out as I politely shushed him. I took a deep breath in and finally flung my arms out to my sides, proudly displaying my wrestling attire. I even mustered up the courage to spin around once to show off everything.

"Yeah? No? Yeah? I don't know. Maybe it's a little bit too much. I told the lady to make it something like what most of the divas wear but I didn't think it was going to be…" I was saying until Randy quieted me down by lifting a finger up to his lips. He looked up at me and smirked.

"You look beautiful in it. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

I grinned and jumped on top of him, giving him the biggest hug I could possibly give. "Whoa, you're cutting off my oxygen!" he choked, followed by a fit of laughter. After, I punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" he cried out as the laughing ceased. "What was that for?"

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me earlier about me going to become diva. I can't even begin to tell you how upset I was to be leaving you guys!" I rolled off of him and laid beside him on the bed.

He chuckled and placed two hands beneath his head. "I wanted to see how'd you react. I swear you make the greatest facial expressions. And for me pulling a couple of strings - I might play a heartless bastard on tv but for you to go back out on the streets like that," he shook his head, "I couldn't see that happening. Besides, you done our group some good."

"Like what?" I questioned him as I sat up eagerly awaiting his explanation.

"Well, for starters, Phil is a lot more… open now. He's not so down anymore and he been so lively ever since you've arrived. Second, since you are the only girl in this group, Zack's been a lot more polite in his ways; in fact, he's started wearing underwear full time now. Third, with Sheamus… hmm, Sheamus is just funnier in general with you. Lastly, Mike has discovered that there's other things in the world besides his girlfriend. It's actually a good thing that you pulled him away from her even if it was only for a couple of days. At least Mike has experienced a good friendship with another girl. Hopefully he'll learn from it and figure out what he's missing out on.

_Mike…_ I haven't seen him since that incident with Maryse on Super-Smackdown that night. I was in a heated rage and I stormed off with Phil without even saying a word to him. I wonder how he was taking all of this. Hell, I wonder how all the guys were taking this.

I turned to him. "So, when do you think the guys will find out that I'm still here?" Since I became a diva, Randy came up with the idea to surprise everyone on Monday night RAW with my debut. Until then, I've been hiding out in his hotel room and whenever people want to stop by his room for whatever reason, he'd have to come up with a lame excuse to divert them from coming. I think the last excuse he gave to Sheamus was that his "sick grandmother" was staying in his hotel room and anyone who came in there would be stuck there for hours on end listening to her life stories. Sheamus almost busted in here one other time because Randy got confused with his excuses and Sheamus heard that the television was still on. Since that incident, I been careful not to do anything to attract attention.

After being fired, everyone has been calling and texting to see if I was okay; Phil called twice, Sheamus called 3 times, Mike called once and I even think that Ted called. Cody was especially worried. I was able to talk to Cody one night when Randy was out drinking. It was delightful to hear from Cody after a long day of trying to stay hidden. He offered to set me up with a small place for a couple of nights in the next town that the WWE was headed to but I had to refuse and lie that I was already on my way to my "aunt's place" down in Orlando, Florida. The next words to come out of his mouth were "I miss you. Why'd you have to get fired for?" I laughed and told him that this isn't that last time he'd see me around. He was obviously confused but we just continued talking about random things and getting to know each other a little more. There was even one point in the conversation when I heard Ted in the background yelling, "Hey sweetcakes! I miss your buns so much!" I just had to play along with him and join in on the fun until Cody said that they had to go rehearse a bit more since they weren't hitting their moves right. I hung up on them and continued to be bored in the small, quiet room.

"They'll find out soon enough. I can't hide you forever 'Miss Diva'", he answered. I giggled and grinned. I went to the bathroom and changed out of the wrestling attire and packed it into the rest of my luggage. It was 9am on a Monday morning and I had to hide somewhere in the tour bus before the other guys hopped on.

**LATER**

There were several spots where I could hide on the bus: under the sink, in the closet or under the bed. All I had to do was pick the best spot. After minutes of debating with myself, checking each spot at least 3 times and getting a text from Randy to hurry up, I decided that the best place had to be under the sink in the kitchen in the cupboard. I put down a small blanket and crawled inside, trying to make myself comfortable. I close the tiny door and texted Randy:

**I'm hidden! I'm in the cupboard under the sink. Thank god for me being petite!**

It was surprisingly spacious in here. I was able to fit my luggage, myself and the small blanket and a couple of pillows in here. I would just have to ignore the bad smell. It wasn't overpowering but I would definitely had to get a breath of fresh air every now and then. I still couldn't get over the fact that there was so much room. I looked down and…_ oh shit. I forgot to put my luggage in, didn't I?_ I was going to slip out and get it from the center of the kitchen but it was too late. I heard someone opening the bus' door. I could have been Randy but I didn't want to risk being seen by somebody else. It was then that I heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, I know. Then I had to force her out of my room after like an hour. She was obsessed with this naturally sculpted body of mine", said Zack. I heard Phil groaning loudly after. My heart was racing; they were definitely going to find me and the surprise would be a dud. They were walking towards the back room until the footsteps stopped right by me.

"Whose suitcase is this? It's already on the bus", Zack asked picking it up. Phil walked towards where Zack was.

"Wait a sec… I think that belongs to Cecilia. I remember her bring that in when she came to my room that one day." _Of course Phil would be the one to know._ I crossed my fingers and hoped that a miracle would happen. I heard another pair of footsteps board the bus.

"Let's get goin- whoa… That's Cecilia's!" I heard Mike yell out from the tour bus' door. He walked over to where the rest of them were standing.

"Well, what do we do with it? Where did she go anyways?" Phil asked.

"We should dress the luggage up like Cecilia and pretend she's still here" Zack said dragging the luggage off somewhere. I heard Phil smack the back of Zack's head. He cried out in pain. "I miss her!" Zack exclaimed.

Another pair of footsteps entered the tour bus. "Alright fellas. I had no sleep last night so not one of ye should bother me or you'll be sure to get your arse kicked. Thank you." Sheamus headed straight towards the back, paying no attention to the mysterious luggage.

Last but not least, Randy finally entered the bus, causing the driver to start the engine. "We ready to go or what? What are you ladies whining about now?" Randy asked.

"What do we do with Cecilia's luggage?" Mike questioned as he walked farther from me and probably closer to Randy.

"Luggage?" Randy called out. I knew he was probably thinking of how stupid I was for leaving my stuff out in the open like that. _Oh well._ There was nothing I could do about it now.

"Oh, that. I have to send it to her later on. She called me about it and she didn't realize that she left it here" Randy lied.

"Where'd she go to?" Mike questioned Randy.

"Florida. Somewhere in Florida. I forget. Can we go, driver?" I heard the emergency brake loosen and the tour bus had begun to move at full speed. There wasn't much action on the bus for a while. I managed to get a little nap in and after that, I managed to paint my nails. The smell from this area was getting to me; I needed to get out and breathe. I whipped out my phone and started to text Randy.

**GET ME OUT OF HERE. AIR AIR AIR!**

Moments after I heard Randy's phone vibrating on the counter above. I silently waited for him to think up of some excuse so I could get out of here, even for a little from this terrible smell. Footsteps came rushing towards the phone above.

"Randall! Phone. Text message from Cecilia! Can I read it? Whoops, too late" shouted Zack.

"STOP YELLIN'" screamed Sheamus from the back.

"She said... wait what? The hell does this mean?" Zack said. I heard Randy running towards his phone.

"Privacy means nothing to you?" Randy growled as he grabbed the phone from Zack.

"Yeah yeah - whatever. What did Cecilia mean by that text?" Zack interrogated Randy. Man, I can't even think of an excuse for that last text.

"She's told me that her... aunt... suffocates her with love and affection every time she visits. Yeah... that's it" Randy answered, even unconvinced with that excuse. "Anyways, pit spot! I want McDonalds."

"You got it, boss" said the driver.

Moments later, the bus came to a complete stop. I heard a bunch of footsteps headed towards the door. Randy pulled open the door to the cupboard. "You are making my job harder than it has to be" he sighed. I crawled weakly out of the cupboard. "If you had to deal with that smell for the past 2 hours, you'd understand." I stood up and grabbed a pack of oreos on the counter. Randy sniffed inside the cupboard and pull away quickly. "Out of all the places, why here?" I shrugged as I stuffed a cookie into my mouth. "It seemed like a reasonable place at the time." Randy shook his head and looked around. "No, there has to be a better place." I looked around along with him.

We walked over to the back of the bus where the beds were and continued to search for a better spot. I was looking under Randy's bunk to check if it was a decent spot to hide in till I heard someone hop unto the bus. Randy and I looked at each other with eyes wide open. He pulled open his covers and signaled me to hide there until the coast was clear again.

"Big mac, french fries and a large sprite." I saw Phil hand the paper bag to Randy through the thin blanket. Hopefully he doesn't see me. Just act like a pillow. I laid flat and completely still. Randy thanked him and sat down on the edge of the bunk attempting to casually block me from Phil's view. Phil walked over with his chicken fingers and sat down on the bunk across from Randy.

"Call me crazy but it's so weird that Cecilia isn't here. I was on line for food and I was going to call her and ask what she wanted. Miss having someone to poke fun at", Phil said as he stuffed a chicken finger in his mouth.

Randy let out a fake cough and said, "Yeah, tell me about it. It fun messing with her while it lasted." He leaned back on purpose just to get a rise outta me. Randy was so heavy and one of my arms was trapped under him. It started to go numb. _Sorry Randy..._ I poke him on the side of side abdomen. He jumped up bumping his head on the bunk above. He rubbed his head and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked confused.

"Yeah... just a... hiccup..." Randy said.

Mike hopped onto the bus and walked towards his bunk above Phil with his bag of food. He climbed on up and started picking at his food. "What cha talking about?" he asked.

"Cecilia" Phil said looking up and smacking Mike's foot that was dangling in his face.

"I called her but she didn't answer. She didn't even text me back" Mike stated sadly. _It not that I didn't want to but I couldn't! I just knew that me becoming a diva would slip out when I'm talking to him. It would ruin the whole surprise!_

"She probably just forgot or is really busy back in Florida. Why did Cecilia and Maryse even get into it like that in the ring that night?" Randy asked Mike. This is the first time I heard any of them talking about the incident. I was listening attentively as I kept quiet and still.

Mike sighed, "I don't know really. I talked to Maryse about it and all she said was to keep that "little psycho" away from me. We haven't spoke since then but we should be going to lunch once we arrive to the hotel to make up, I guess."

"Oh" Randy and Phil simultaneous said, clearly uninterested in Maryse's and Mike's relationship status.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Mike suddenly called out as he sat up straight on his bunk.

"Yeah, what's up?" Phil responded.

"Do you think Maryse and I should end it?" Mike questioned. Phil looked up and raised an eyebrow to Randy who was probably doing the same. They were both thinking the same thing and I think that I had the same thought in my head.

"Yes." Phil answered quickly and simply. Mike looked to Randy for his response. "I can't tell you what to do with Maryse but you don't look happy Mike. You look happier with Cecilia, in all honesty. As a matter of fact, you look happier with Phil!" Phil looked up and shrugged. "That may be true" Phil said and continued to eat. Mike grabbed a french fry and nibbled on it.

"I think I'm happy" Mike said softly.

"See, the thing is that you don't have to think about it. You just feel it", Randy said, continuing to squish me from behind. I poked his abdomen again causing him to jump up. "Hiccup..." he explained.

"I'll make it work. I could fix it" Mike said determinedly. Randy sighed and munched on the rest of his food before throwing the trash out. I could see and hear it in Mike; he really wants things between him and Maryse to get better but in order for that to happen, Maryse has to let go of her demons. She needs to give Mike more freedom and not be so paranoid. Mike's a good kid; he's not just gonna run off and cheat on Maryse. Something tells me that they'll have a lot of discussing to do over lunch. I just hope that the fighting doesn't go farther than its been. It's damaging and it's obvious to any who's seen Mike and Maryse together.

The bus was well on it's way to the hotel. Randy laid down beside me and yelled out to the rest of the boys, "I'm taking a nap... with my nice, comfy pillow. Don't bother me." He turned towards me and hugged me for dear life. Great, the rest of the ride is going to be a delight.

**SOMETIME LATER**

We arrived at the next stadium in Atlanta, Georgia about an hour and a half later. We were running late and we had to head straight to work. It was already 6:30pm and RAW started at approximately 8pm. Randy really did fall in a deep sleep beside me as he hugged me non-stop. Me? I had to stay completely still and quiet the entire time. My back was killing me. I just wanted to pop out from this tiny bunk and stretch out.

Somebody behind Randy started poking him awake. "Get up, fella. We're 'ere", Sheamus weakly announced. He must have been beat because he slept throughout the entire ride here. Randy scratched his eyes and got up from the bunk. I was sure that everybody had already got off the bus so I pulled the covers off and jumped outta bed. I stretched my back out, cracking it several times. "Ahh, relief..." I said out loud.

"Come on. Sneak-mode" Randy said as he gathered his stuff together.

I brought along my duffel bag with all the clothes, make-up and hair supplies I needed. I wore an extra baseball cap that I found in the tiny closet in the back that was probably Phil's. I gathered up all my hair and stuffed it under the cap. I guess it worked because Randy said that I could pass as a boy.

Together, we walked to the backstage entrance. I spotted Jim, the security guard that gave me trouble last time. I quickly snuck past him by hiding behind Randy. Randy and I agreed to meet up sometime later and I quickly headed towards my locker room to get ready and rehearse the lines I was given. Normally, the divas would have all meet up in the Diva's Locker room but after the scuffle between Maryse and I, Hunter arranged for us to have separate rooms to get ready in.

I got to my room and quickly shut the door behind me. I put my stuff aside and pulled out my outfit for the night. After getting ready, I grabbed the script that was placed on the dresser for me. I took a look at the matches scheduled for tonight's show. Hmm...

**Alex Riley vs. Tyson Kidd**

**AirBoom (Tag Team Champions) vs Goldust & Cody Rhodes [TITLE MATCH]**

**Maryse vs. Beth Phoenix (Diva's Champion)*[NON TITLE MATCH]**

**Wade Barrett vs. Big Show [WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT #1 CONTENDER'S MATCH]**

**The Miz (accompanied by Maryse) vs. Randy Orton (WWE Champion)* [NON TITLE MATCH] [MAIN EVENT]**

***Note: Guest/debut appearances on starred matches.**

Another paper was stapled sloppily on the back of the script that was addressed to me. I ripped it off and it read:

**CECILIA -**

**Diva debut tonight on RAW. Providing commentary alongside Michael Cole, J.R. and Jerry Lawler in diva's match (Maryse vs. Beth Phoenix). Appearance in main event match. Details on following pages.**

Let's get to memorizing...

**DIVA'S MATCH**

Maryse and Beth Phoenix had already made their way to the ring. The referee called for the bell to be hit to start the match but he was interrupted by my entrance music. The sound of the soft rock music filled the stadium. The crowd was silent with confusion. I was nervous to step out there even though I been out there before but last time I was running on adrenaline; this time my nerves were taking over. _Get out there, Cecilia. You got this. _

I rounded the corner and I was on the top of the ramp to the ring. The crowd took a look at me and I heard cheering from several sections from the audience. It wasn't a roaring cheer but it was enough for me to be confident enough to continue on. I raised my arms and the cheering got slightly louder as started walking down to the announcer's table. The look Maryse's face was priceless. Her jaw was practically touching the floor; she was shocked. I looked at her with a smile on my face all the way to when I sat down. Her stare just did not break from me. I sat down in one of the wheely chairs next to Jerry Lawler and slipped on one of the headphones that was waiting for me. The bell for the match dinged as the commentary started:

**J.L.** - "Now here's the girl from last week's Super-Smackdown. Cecilia, was it?"  
><strong>Cecilia<strong> - "Yes sir. In the flesh."  
><strong>M.C.<strong> - "Do you mind explaining your actions last Thursday night? What kinda psychopath are you?"  
><strong>J.R.<strong> - "Hey Cole, don't be rude to the new diva. She might just beat you up later in the night."  
><strong>M.C.<strong> - "Her? Beat me up? I was trained by the All-American American, Jack Swagger. I'm tougher that all of you put together."  
><strong>Cecilia<strong> - "You wanna try me Cole?"  
><strong>M.C.<strong> - "Err... no. Forget it. I can't waste talent like this on you."  
><strong>J.L.<strong> - "Eh, don't mind him, Cecilia. He always acts like this around people much more talented than he is. So, what's the deal between you an 'Ryse?"  
><strong>Cecilia<strong> - "Maryse and I? We're just two divas about to tough it out for the Diva's championship. Honestly, I don't think she deserves a title shot. I mean, did you see the way she fought against me on Smackdown that night? Total loser by the looks of it."  
><strong>M.C.<strong> - "What makes you think you'll win the diva's title? You just got here!"  
><strong>Cecilia<strong> - "It doesn't matter how long you've been here. What matters is the amount of work you put in and I'm willing to sacrifice for the title. Watch me, Cole; You might just learn a thing or two... and you definitely need to."  
><strong>J.L.<strong> - "Something tells me that you're going to be my favorite diva!"  
><strong>J.R.<strong> - "Maryse is going for the pin!"

Maryse gets the roll-up on Beth and wins the match. She lifted up her arms in victory and looked straight at me. She slid out of the ring and stood face to face with me. I stood up from the chair and stared her down as she did me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she growled.

"What do you think?" I responded as I point down at my wrestling attire. "I'm going to be the one to humiliate you. Just a warning." She smiled maliciously. She grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the ground. It was part of the script but technically it was supposed to be fake but we all know that we want to get our hands on each other. I wasn't supposed to fight back but I got a couple of punches in. She stepped away after a couple of moments as I sat up against the barricade pretending to be in more pain than I actually was. She got a couple of real shots in as did I. She walked away with a smile on her face and I'm just waiting for the main event of the night.

I walked back to my locker room as I bumped into Phil in the hallway. As surprising as this might sound, Phil gave me a hug. I was shocked but I didn't resist it. He pulled away and looked at me. "How did you manage becoming a diva?" Phil asked.

"I have my ways. It was the passion to see my lover again that made me into a diva" I pointed at him as he shivered in disgust. "Never say that again" he commanded. He continued to follow me in my locker room as I told him the real story of why I was here. During the middle of story time, my phone ringed in the corner of the room. I ran to it and looked at the text message from Cody:

**Babe, you have a lot of explaining to do... becoming a diva and all. Dinner at my place. Room 207 ;)**

As I was putting the phone down, somebody bursted through the door and ran straight towards me. Oh no, it's Zack. He came flying towards me with a hug and we fell to the ground. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Zack screamed out. All of a sudden he pulled back and studied me. "Wait, this is really Cecilia, right? Oh good." He continued to hug me. "I ran into the wrong room before and ended up cuddling with Evan Bourne."

I wrestled him off of me and said, "Dead? I was only 'gone' for like 2 days, Zack! I was hiding in Randy's room the whole time! And Evan Bourne? Did you not feel the difference in body mass between the two of us?" He sat up and looked at me confused. "You were? And NO! He's tiny like you!" he answered. "Yeah" I answered. I took a quick glance at the television. The Miz and Randy had already started fighting. Maryse was standing at ringside watching Randy's every move, probably hoping to get a couple distractions in. I crawled my way to the front of the television as Zack and Phil watched along behind me. Maryse had pulled on Randy's leg when the referee wasn't paying attention. Randy turned around to yell at Maryse, leaving him completely vulnerable to The Miz. That was my cue.

I got up and ran out towards the ramp. I ran into the middle of the action as the crowd cheered on. Maryse was confused as to what was going on. I snuck around to the opposite side to where she was looking and attacked her from behind. Like before, I got my shots in. She laid on the floor as I walked backwards preparing to go back to the locker room.

I glanced up at Randy and Miz. Randy got the pin and after all of that, Mike rolled out of the ring in defeat. Randy climbed onto one of the turnbuckles and looked down at me. He told me to get in the ring with him. I slid in as I got onto the opposing turnbuckle and posed with Randy. I looked back on the ramp and saw Mike and Maryse walking backwards towards the locker room as they supported each other from falling. Mike was supposed to be looking like he was hurt and disappointed but I could of sworn that I saw a smile. I'm certain that he was glad I'm back.

**There you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the holidays so far. Don't forget to review! Until next time :)**


	19. You hear that? You see that?

**Cdand941 - Haha, that was my favorite part of that chapter as well! I'm glad that you love the story!  
><strong>**MizGirl101 - Thanks! Hopefully, they will soon, but after this chapter, things may change between them!  
>rhodesy - If you loved Phil before, you'll love him even more in this chapter!<br>Lissa003 - Yes. This chapter may change everything you thought may happen!  
>Enigmatic Kaneanite - I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter!<br>Natalie D - Let's see if Miz and Cecilia finally hit it off.**

**FINALLY, an update! I been really busy with school but I worked hard to get a chapter going. Please excuse any spelling errors and such. I just wanted to get a chapter up ASAP. Enjoy!**

After wrapping up my first live show, I strolled joyfully down the hallways of the backstage area with one of Randy's heavily built, tattooed arms hanging off my shoulders to my locker room to be, once again, reunited with my favorite men. The rush of pulling off a successful show and the excitement of seeing the boys again had my heart racing. Words cannot explain the high I'm feeling right now.

"Fact: I love putting my arm around you. You're like my own personal and portable armrest", Randy pointed out as he poked fun of our height differences as we rounded a corner. "You're an ass", I stated bluntly as I raised an eyebrow at him. He responded by attempting to pull off an innocent smile but it just ended up looking like a devilish smirk, as always. _I don't think Randy could pull off "sweet and innocent"; He will always have that "bad-boy" aura to him._

"Yeah, I'm an ass...", he said. I looked over at him and saw him looking down towards the ground. I was a bit confused because Randy isn't the type of guy to call out his flaws so bluntly like that. "Hmm... strange. I thought you were actually admitting to your idiocy but I felt like you were going to say something right after that" I pointed out. That same smirk started to creep up on Randy's face again as he looked me straight in the face and I knew that he was going to let out some smartass comment. "But, I'm a cute ass, right?" I shook my head and looked straight ahead, not paying any attention to Randy anymore. "What?" Randy questioned, followed by a small chuckle as I continued to remain quiet. "You know you love me and my comebacks" Randy exclaimed as he pulled me in tightly. He and I both knew he was being stupid but that was totally fine with me. All that mattered to me at this point was that I was not back on the streets trying to relive what seems to be a dark past. Everything pointed to that conclusion: the strange text messages, the small black notebook, the twisted locket and the fact that I was found passed out in the middle of nowhere. These persistent, depressing thoughts soon dissipated as we stepped into the foot of my locker room.

_My boys! _My cheesy smile was slapped onto my face as I look at Zack, Phil and Sheamus waiting around in my locker room with glowing smiles upon their own faces.

"Well, would ya looka 'at? Somethin' told me you'd be back", Sheamus grinned as he got up to pat me on top of my head. I sneaked in a quick hug and pulled away as I said, "I just didn't have it in my heart to leave you all. Who would want to leave this dysfunctional, yet loveable family?" They all chuckled. "Dysfunctional? No. Loveable? Yes", explained Zack followed by a huge grin. All of our eyes floated towards Zack considering that he might be the most dysfuctional of us all. Yet again, another wave of laughter filled the room with the exception of Zack, who was questioning the laughter.

Of course, there was still something bothering me - the fact that Mike wasn't here for the mini celebration we had going. I still couldn't wipe that smile I saw on his face during the show from my memory. _Hopefully, later in the night, we'd get together and talk to each other like we did before. I miss my best friend..._

"So, since Cecilia was rehired, does this mean we could have another celebration... at the club?" asked Phil shyly as the conversation slowly died down. I noticed Randy crossing his arms as he looked strangely at Phil. "Not with those moves you were doing the last time we went at the club", Randy shot at Phil. I gasped and slapped Randy's arm for being so rude. "Ow!" Randy shouted out as he rubbed his arm and looked innocently at me. "What was that for?" he asked as he continued to rub his arm. I walked to where Phil was sitting and placed an arm on his shoulder. Phil looked at me - half confused and half innocent. "I happen to love his spastic dance moves." Phil head rotated towards Randy as he smirked in victory. His look slowly turned into a look of confusion once again. "Wait...what... spastic?" he questioned as he turned to me. "It was a compliment, Phil. Don't question it; just accept it." I said. He shrugged and continued to smirk in victory.

The look on each one of their faces said it all. They all been so worried over the past couple of days about me and it's about time that they did something to relive all the stress. "I'll go if you guys do" I responded as I shrugged my shoulders. Randy nodded in approval. "Alright then - club it is." We began to disperse head our seperate ways to gather our belongings to prepare for the fun we had in store later in the night.

We all made it back to the hotel about half an hour after. It was already late but as we found out through a couple of the locals, the nearby club doesn't really start to fill up till later in the night - about two more hours more, to be specific.

We all walked through the lobby of the hotel and separated once again soon after. I was lucky enough to get my own room but due to the fact that Hunter signed me on to the WWE late caused me to stay in a different wing of the hotel from the rest of the guys. I dragged my luggage all the way up to the foot of my hotel door and slid the key in expecting to be living in luxury. Boy, was I wrong. The room I was staying in was as plain as could be. Single bed with blankets of a bland beige color, a small television pocketed in a corner, a musty chair positioned lopsidedly towards the bathroom which wasn't up to my standards. I let out a groan as I threw my stuff out into the center of the room and plopped onto the bed. _Ah, that feeling of laying in bed after standing for the last few hours must be the best feeling in the world._

I was close to dozing off until I remembered that I was to meet Cody in a few minutes. I've missed seeing Cody since I was gone. Every time I'd see him, it's like a spark of electricity runs through me. I feel butterflies everywhere but also a rush of excitement in the anticipation in seeing him. Thinking that I might as well get ready for the club as well, I threw on a short black miniskirt with a cheetah print top and red high heels. As I finished up touching up the last few details of my outfit for the night, I finally put on a leather jacket and headed out with my bag in hand.

Cody's room was in the same wing as the other boys. He told me that he was staying in room 207 so I made my way over there. I entered the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open, not knowing who to expect. I had no clue who was going to be on that floor. The door opened with a large clunk and I hopped off. The large metal sign pointed left for rooms 201 to 220. I walked over to the left with my high highs clicking against the marble floor on every step. I stopped walking when I started to hear whispers in the distance. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked over my shoulder. It was just then when I realized that it was coming ahead of me, right past the corner.

"...Listen, not right now, babe. She's going to be coming soon", I heard a voice say, who I later identified as Cody. I hugged the wall as I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. I was silently praying that the other voice wouldn't be a woman.

"Come on. You didn't seem to mind me staying when she was gone", I heard a woman say. I didn't recognize the voice as anyone I knew, but I sure as hell knew that I was going to find out. I closed my eyes after hearing her voice._ After a couple of days of my absence, Cody has already messed around with another woman? No... impossible. He's been calling me and telling me that he misses me. He couldn't be this cruel... can he?_

I turned my back against the wall and took a deep breath in. _This is not happening, not to me._I stared at the random hotel room door straight across from me. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it; I was in shock. I was being played around with all this time. That woman he was speaking with giggled which was another painful shot to my already weakened self. I heard a hotel door close right by the area where they were speaking. By then, the whispers had ceased. My eyes fell from the top of that hotel room door I was looking at to the bottom of it. I was disappointed but I don't know at who; In Cody for actually doing this to me or in myself for falling for his charm.

The door that caught me in a trance opened slowly. I looked at the feet of the guy who exited the room. He was about to walk out of the room but stopped suddenly as one of his feet touched the corridor floor. I felt his stare on me. I raised myself out of the slouch I got myself into and looked at the man right in the face and tried to smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Cecilia? You alright?" asked Phil as he rushed towards me, dropping a small bucket of ice by the foot of his door. I felt his hand cup my jaw as he raised my head to get a look at me. The concerned look he had lead me to believe that I had been tearing up but I didn't realize till now. I thought I was doing a good job of holding them in but I guess it wasn't enough.

"Get into the room", he told me as he motioned me towards the door. "Watch the i-" he warned me as I stepped over the ice he dropped but he was cut off as the crunching of the ice filled my ears. I didn't care; I just wanted to sit. That's all I wanted to do. Sit. I dragged myself into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at my feet. After shutting the door, Phil sat down right beside me and brought me into his arms. It was weird yet pleasant at the same time. I never expected Phil to be so caring. It was not like Phil to do this but I accepted it. I needed closure; I needed comfort. I felt a couple more tears escape from my eyes but I didn't have to wipe them away because Phil's thumb did it for me. He wrapped his arms around me and place his chin over my head. "There, there... everything is going to be okay" he whispered. He started rubbing my back and surprisingly, it made me feel much better that he was doing so. I finally caught a breath after sobbing to actually speak to him. "You don't even know what's going on, Phil..." I sobbed into his chest. I felt him shake his head. "Cecilia, I don't have to know what's going on. If you're crying, I only have one question for you - Whose ass am I going to have to beat?" I chuckled softly at the comment. It made me feel better temporarily but that conversation between Cody and that girl popped up in my head once again. I winced and dug my head a bit deeper into Phil's chest. He responded by gripping me a little bit tighter. Though it was just a simple action, it made me feel... safe and relaxed. My brain started to function normally sifting through my thoughts and giving me a clear head for thinking. My crying had ceased and was starting to take deep breaths to relax myself.

In pulled away from Phil and looked at him. He rubbed my back up and down as he looked into my eyes, slightly frowning. I mustered up the strength to show off a weak smile to him and as I did, he smiled a bit as well. "Better?" he asked. I groaned and laid into the bed with the palms of both my hands on each temple of my forehead. "Guess that's a no", he chuckled as he got up and walked towards the mini fridge. "You guys were right. Cody isn't someone to trust. Why didn't I just listen?" I exclaimed. "It's because you're Cecilia and you do whatever the fuck you want" he explained as he was rummaging through the fridge. I sighed as he stood up straight and shut the door of the fridge. He tossed something on the bed beside me which bounced into my lap. I sat up immediately, startled at the very cold object that landed on me. I took a look at the "Ben & Jerry's: Chocolate Chip" ice cream on my and looked at Phil.

"Ice cream?" I questioned. He shrugged. "Helps me when I'm feeling down", he said as he grabbed a plastic spoon off of the table and handed it to me. I smiled and opened the container to the pint of ice cream in hand and began to pick at it. He sat down beside me and looked at me as I stuffed spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth. He chuckled a bit which caused me to focus all of my attention to him. He turned away, trying to avoid all eye contact with me. He turned on the television and began to flick through the channels as I continued to eat the ice cream. Once that was all finished, I threw all the waste into the trashcan in the corner and started to fix the makeup that was dripping down my face.

"Still up for the club tonight?" Phil asked as I reapplied my mascara at a huge mirror by the door. I placed the brush back into the tube and twisted the mascara shut. "Yeah, anything to get my mind off of this." I turned to Phil and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Phil. I really needed a friend right now." Phil smiled and got up to give me a quick hug and grab a jacket off of one of the hooks. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the corridor. I looked around and to my surprise, I noticed Cody was walking towards the elevator. As soon as he caught a glimpse of me, he smiled. "Cecilia! Baby!" He headed towards me and attempted to give me a hug but I just put a hand out, preventing him from doing so. He gave me a puzzled look as he waited for a explanation. "Hey, hey, hey! Back off, boy!" Phil yelled as he closed the door behind him. Phil got in front of me to block Cody from seeing me. "What's your problem? I'm just saying 'hi' to my girlfriend!" Cody yelled back. Both men were balling up their fists and if something wasn't done, this will turn into one ugly mess. I grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him back. I guess it was the rage I felt against Cody that forced me kiss Phil. I wanted Cody to get a taste of what I just went through. Phil pulled back a little bit and looked at me with confusion as Cody did. Phil looked at Cody and understood that it was all just to make Cody jealous. Phil put an arm over me and gave Cody a wicked smirk. I looked at Cody with obvious anger in my eyes. "Sorry Cody" I simply said. He nodded as if to say "I see how it is" and stomped his way towards the elevator. I was looking at him walk away until I noticed another figure down the hall with a look of shock upon his face. _Mike..._

__**Yet again, Cecilia caught in another dilemma. What is going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter of Tainted! **


	20. The Beginning To A Start?

**Enigmatic Kaneantie - Wait till this chapter, then you'll really be surprised!**  
><strong>Miz Kaitlyn - Here you go! Brand new chapter that might shock you!<strong>  
><strong>Cdand941 - You might just like this chapter. Enjoy!<strong>

My jaw immediately dropped to the ground when I saw Mike motionlessly standing at the end of the hall with widen eyes and an opened mouth as silence fell upon this narrow corridor. No words were spoken between us and not a single sound was made as time slowed down to almost a complete stop. As my blank stare gradually made contact with his, he looked away suddenly as if to ignore my presence in the hallway. His face lit up to a bright shade of red as he clumsily and repeatedly tried to insert his keycard into the electronic keyhole. After finally succeeding on his fourth try, he hastily turned the knob to the room and slid inside of it in one quick motion. Not even a moment later, the door loudly slammed shut and its echo bounced down the hallway. The wave of sound from the slam of the door had finally hit me and I shook my head out of the trance-like state I was caught in. _Mike wasn't supposed to see that... I'm never going to hear the end of this from the other guys. Why was Mike in such a hurry to get inside of his room? Was kissing Phil the wrong thing to do?_

I felt a hand fall lightly onto my shoulder all of a sudden which startled me, causing me to jump up a bit due to the fact that I completely forgot Phil was still with me. Phil looked at me strangely as I felt his hand gently push me towards the elevators. Though we were moving forward, my stare was still fixated on the door that Mike had passed through. Phil's eyes traveled to me as he took notice of my unbreakable stare. He took his hand and waved it rapidly in front of my face in an attempt to break that stare. Yet again I was startled by Phil. "You alright? I know that being kissed by the one and only 'CM Punk' is an overwhelming feeling but you really need to snap out of it Cecilia." I shook my head at him as I chuckled a bit and pushed the call bell for the elevator. Just by the look on Phil's face I could tell that he was going to go on about this little event we just had for quite a while. Yet again his mouth started to open and I already knew what he was going to say. "Just so that we're on the same page here; that kiss, or much rather… a quick peck on the lips, only happened so that you could make Mr. Dashing jealous. And me - pretty much playing the asshole that Cody probably wants to strangle – merely helped you in accomplishing that. In under no circumstances were there any romantic sparks flying during this little… situation. Alright?", declared Phil. "Agreed" I simply stated as we waited for the elevator to come. Phil stuck out a hand for a handshake and I firmly grasped it as we both mentally declared that we were to forget anything ever happened. The elevator arrived with a "ding" as we both slid inside.

The thing I hate about elevators is that the silence and the inability to do much practically forces you to just think. The elevator ride was relatively short one but time was stretched as I was still replaying the scenes of what just happened in those few seconds of the hallway. Yes, I kissed Phil out of emotion - I wanted Cody to feel what I felt when I overheard him talking to that girl. The hurt and anger… but mostly anger. Randy was right; why didn't I just listened to him in the first place? Am I really so blind and foolish to see what is obviously happening right in front of me? The false hopes and broken promises that Cody so sweetly fed to me over the phone in my absence were basically turned to dust. I don't know what will happen between me and him when I do see him on the job but I could only hope that I won't be reminded of those bittersweet memories every time I do see his face. Not only was I thinking about the future between Cody and I, but I was also thinking about Mike and the way he just quickly retreated to his room. I mean, sure, Phil and I kissing was really the last thing I expected, even from myself, but was it that overwhelming to Mike that he had to take refuge in his room? It wasn't a big deal to me but apparently it was for Mike.

As I finished up emotionally berating myself, the doors of the elevator opened followed by a loud clunk. It was there that we were greeted by a familiar face. Zack stood smugly right in front of us with a grin running from ear to ear and eyebrows that rose high upon his forehead. He slid in between Phil and I as we stepped out of the elevator and then placed each of his arms around the both of us. "Well well well, if it isn't my two best friends! Or should I say… lovebirds!" Zack exclaimed as he tried to hold back his laughter. Soon after saying that, Phil delivered a hit on the back of Zack's head. I looked at him in extreme confusion as I thought about how he knew about this already. Zack held his hand over the area where Phil had struck him. "HEY! I was only telling the truth! I heard about that little smoochie-smooch up there. Kinda romantic!" Zack said without even removing the smile from his face. I placed my hand over Zack's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. "How is it possible that you heard about that already? That was no more than a few minutes ago!" I whispered to Zack as we all walked through the hotel's front doors. "I'm a magician!" Zack proudly claimed as he burst through the second set of doors with extreme excitement. He was so lively tonight which means that something bad happened or was about to happen. Knowing my luck, that "bad thing" was probably going to happen in the next 30 seconds or so. Either that or Zack needs to lay the off coffee and energy drinks.

On the other hand Phil looked disgruntled ever since Zack revealed that he knew of the kiss from upstairs. You could see that he was started to regret even taking part in that little event. "Never again…" I heard Phil mumble under his breath we came to a complete stop.

Phil and Zack simultaneously look to their left and to their right in search of something. I did the same but I wasn't sure what I was looking for. It started off as a gentle sound down the road but now it was loud and continuous. Loud honks coming down the street brought my attention to a long black limousine with headlights that seemed to mimic the sun. If my life depended on it, I would guess that all of them were already in there and knowing them, they must've consumed large amounts of alcohol judging from the honking and hollering coming from inside. The honking continued as the limousine rolled up right in front of us slightly driving over the curb in the process. It was obvious that the driver of this death machine was also drunk and bystanders were starting to notice this as well. Large groups of people were starting to gather around the limousine and some were even contemplating on calling the cops. I hastily tried to open the door to the passenger side to take control of the car but sure enough, it was locked. I knocked on tinted window hoping that the person in the driver's seat was at least sober enough to unlock the doors to the vehicle. I sighed as I got no response from the driver besides the continuous honking which likely means that he won't cooperate. I twisted my head over to the left where I noticed Zack trying to pry the back door open, but still no luck. Zack placed both of his hands on each of his hips, looked at me and shrugged. There was absolutely no way that we were going to get inside this limousine without keys or a chainsaw, both of which we didn't have access to. I stood up straight trying to look for Phil who was on the driver's side door.

"Open up jackass! There is no doubt in my mind - I swear once I get inside of there, I am going to choke out every single one of you so at least we have some peace and quiet!" Phil yelled over the honking and the low roar from the crowd of people that were starting to complain of the noise.

I shuffled my way over to Zack who resumed in attempting to get the door open. "There's no point…" I said to him, pulling Zack's hand away from the handle, "We aren't getting in there without the keys. Who gave these idiots permission to drive anyways?" I questioned Zack as I cupped my hands over one of the windows to try and peer inside. Zack remained silent. That only meant one thing; he had something to do with all of this. I turned around and glared at Zack. "Let me guess, you caused all of this, didn't you?" I asked. Zack nodded slowly in shame and I groaned in frustration as he tried to explain himself. "I was supposed to be the designated driver for all the guys today! I parked the limo down the street, like everyone told me to and all of them just hopped in the back. I didn't see you and Phil so I figured I should go inside the hotel and get you guys myself!"

I felt kind of bad for doing this but I smacked the back of Zack's head just as Phil did so before. "Not the same spot!" he groaned out in pain.

"So, you left the keys in the ignition in the hands of these drunk idiots. Smart. Remind me to never, ever leave you alone to be in charge of anything anymore", I stated. "I'm totally with you on that one, Cecilia" he calmly agreed.

Just as I was scanning over the large crowd standing directly behind me in search of something to help us get in the limo, Mike nonchalantly walked through the front door of the hotel. It wasn't his confused face or the way he walked through the hotel doors that caught my attention; it was what he was wearing. He wasn't really dressed for the club; he had on a really fancy black suit with a blue dress shirt tucked inside which isn't something Mike would normally wear to the club. Never have I seen him dressed like this except for interviews or during Raw or Smackdown when he was to address the audience outside of wrestling attire.

He slowly walked up to me taking notice in the pandemonium that was happening all around us. As he reached me, he was hesitant to start talking. In fact he just surprisingly stared at me for a few seconds. He looked over at the limo with a puzzled look. "So this is what everyone is talking about inside… You do know that the hotel manager is calling the cops right now?" He finally said after a long silence, pointing a thumb towards the hotel.

"Fuck…" I whispered under my breath, trying to think of something, anything that would clean this whole mess up. I had a tiny idea formulate inside my head. It wasn't much but it was better than just waiting for the cops to drag them all out. "Mike, I need you to go inside and try to distract the-" I was saying until I was caught off by the sound of someone yelling obnoxiously. "Holy sh-… What is it now?" I mumbled as I turned towards the direction the yelling was coming from. As I looked at the limousine, I noticed something that wasn't there before – A Sheamus. Standing through the sunroof of the limousine was a half-naked Sheamus waving his green dress shirt around in midair. "AYE! WHISKEY IS MA' BEST FRIEND AND WE AR' GOIN' TO DANCE TONIGHT AND AFTER-… CECILIA?" Sheamus yelled as he pointed a finger at me. I tried to hide the embarrassment in my face from the large crowd that was gathered around me but I already sensed their stares placed on me. "I don't know this man!" I yelled out to the crowd as I looked up at Sheamus' drunken smile. Sheamus wiggled his finger in a motion telling me to come to him. "JOIN THE PARTY!" he bellowed, "WE HAVE MEN WITH NICE BODIES IN HERE AND WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE THAT, CECILIA!" Sheamus pointed a finger at Phil who raised both of his arms up confusion. "How did… Oh, nevermind…" Phil groaned as he continued to yell at the driver of the limo. _Sheamus knew about that too?_ He stooped back into the limo but this time he forgot to close it.

"That's it!" I growled loudly as I started to pull off my high heels while leaning on Mike for support. "What are you doing?" Mike asked as he held onto my arm to prevent me from falling. As I finished removing both of my heels, I looked up that Mike and with a serious face and tone, I said, "I'm going in to end all of this!"

I rushed to the hood of the vehicle and climbed on top. As a caught my balance, I stood up and looked down at Phil was looking up at me. "Hurry up and do what you have to do. I'm starting to hear the sirens" Phil shouted before focusing all of his attention to opening up the driver's door once again. I haven't even noticed the sound of the sirens over the loud honking but through that intermittent pauses, I could hear them inching closer and closer. I carefully made my way to the sunroof on the slippery limo top and crouched down beside it to look inside.

Like I imagined, Randy and Sheamus were inside passing bottles of "who knows what" around with a couple other wrestlers from the WWE. I couldn't get a good look at them but I really didn't care. All that mattered is that we get the hell out of here before the police arrived and started handing out arrests. I was still trying to figure out how to make my way inside the limo without hurting anyone until Randy suddenly looked up at me and joyfully yelled, "Cecilia!" as he pulled me in by the arm.

It was in that very moment I found myself diving face first into Randy's bare chest with my legs still hanging out through the sunroof. I pulled the rest of myself inside and hit Randy on the chest for being so goddamn stupid. "Hey baby! You know I like it rough!" he joked drunkenly as I got myself together and pushed my way to the front of the limo. I had no time to yell back at him. "Aww, come on! Don't be like that! Here, I got a seat just for you!" he slurred as he patted the seat right beside him", Randy called out to me. Towards the front, I pushed the button that unlocks all the doors to the vehicle. Phil immediately opened the door to the driver's side and pushed whoever was in the driver seat to the passenger's side. "Oh! Fuckin' Santino! I should of known it was you with all the honking!" Phil groaned as he closed the driver's door, preparing to speed off. Through the windows, I could see the police cars just about to pull up to our side. We needed to get out of there… NOW! I walked over to the back where Randy continued to be a nuisance by trying to hug me. I shook him off, desperate to get the door open. I managed to do so and Mike hopped in quickly. I peeked my head out in search of Zack. "Zack! Get your purple shirt wearing, orange bandana wrapped brain, 'woo woo woo-ing" ass in here before I-", I continued to yell until I noticed him with his phone out recording everything that was going on. "I can't believe… ZACK!" I called out angrily at him again. He touched something on the screen of his phone and jumped into the back of the limo. Just as Zack closed the door behind him, Phil took off, wasting no time checking whether the cops were there or not. I glanced out the sunroof as we were speeding off, looking at the cops just entering the hotel parking lot. Quick getaway.

After a couple of hours of slowly cruising around the city, Phil, Mike, Zack and I decided that we should start heading back to the hotel as we figured that the police should be long gone by then. The rest of them have already passed out from all the energy spent laughing, dancing and... just general partying. The thing is we haven't even been able to enter the club considering that they were all too drunk to function. No club would take in a group like we had; it would have been too much trouble for them to handle. Though we haven't even stepped foot outside of the limousine, it wasn't a terrible night; those of us who were sober got just as much laughs as the ones who were drunk.

Somewhere along the ride, Zack had moved up to the passenger seat next to Phil and placed Santino in with the rest of "Team Passed Out." That left Mike and I sitting awkwardly next to each other all the way towards the back of the limousine. I was looking outside my window just as Mike was looking out his. I wanted to start talking to him but I just didn't know where to begin. Should I ask him about why he ran into his room? No no no-it makes me sound like I'm a little suspicious of him. I turned to look in front of me at the rearview mirror where I caught a glimpse of Phil looking right back at me. He nodded slightly for some reason as his eyes shifted from me and back to the road.

"So... You and Phil, huh? Since when did this happen?" Mike asked quietly as he continued looking out of his window. I shook my head and chuckled. "Never happened. It's nothing like that", I said softly as I looked over at him. That's when he finally took his eyes off the window and looked me right in the eyes. He looked confused and at the same time he also looked upset. It was obvious that something was bothering him. That look he had on his face suddenly changed after he seemed to realize something. It was like he was putting the pieces of a puzzle together; A puzzle I wasn't really sure what it was supposed to show.

"Really?" he asked sounding hopeful with his eyes now looking brighter than they were before." Yes", I said as I continued explaining the whole situation," you probably already knew this but, Cody isn't who he says he is. I overheard him talking to some other girl and…" I tried to continue speaking but the conversation between Cody and that girl popped up in my head once again. I was trying hard to get rid of that memory but it was just so damn persistent. I placed my fist underneath my jaw and turned to look outside my window attempting to regain my composure and miraculously, I was beginning to succeed.

"Just don't say 'I told you so.' I admit it; I'm stupid, alright?" I sniffled and looked at Mike who had a look of complete sympathy on his face. "I won't say it… And you… are not stupid", he said as he lifted one of his arms to put around my shoulders as he pulled me in closer to him. I rested my head on him as the bad memories started to dissipate. "I get it now", I heard him whisper to himself.

**Mike's POV**

It was all to make Cody jealous. Here, I was thinking that she was actually dating Phil. I was only stepping out of my hotel room to grab something from the vending machine when I heard Phil yelling from the distance down the hall. As I looked down the hall, I saw them locking lips and for a split second, I saw Cody angrily sprinting away. I wasn't thinking about it much before because I automatically assumed that the two of them had something going on between them. I thought that Cecilia was cheating on Cody with Phil in all honesty. I couldn't look at Cecilia the same way after seeing that but it's all starting to make sense.

As I looked at Phil and Cecilia kissing, the first feeling that ran through me was shock. That was expected after witnessing the two people whom I've never thought I'd see kissing were down the hall, in each other's faces. The second feeling wasn't something I thought I would feel boiling inside of me – jealously. Now that I think about it, I was a bit jealous when Cecilia started to date Cody. I can't like Cecilia; things between Maryse and I are just started to get better. _Maryse… Babe…_

As Cecilia rested herself onto me, I started thinking about Maryse and what she would think if she were to see me with Cecilia again. Cecilia is just a friend...and Maryse and I have plans for the future. I don't know what to think or do anymore. I wish someone could just solve all my problems for me. I had to do something so I removed my arm from under Cecilia and gently pushed her away from me. She looked at me with confusion as I looked down at my hands that were folded neatly on my lap.

"Are you alright, Mike?" she asked while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I knew that Maryse would have wanted me to push her away even farther but a part of me, the "Mike" part of me, wanted me to pull her back into my arms. My brain was going haywire; I just wanted time to think – alone. I really didn't know what it was about Cecilia. It's only been a short while since I met her but in that time, I felt genuinely happy. I never expected myself to be falling so hard for someone this fast but I am. Or am I? Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. Besides, she probably doesn't feel the same about me. Can't I just get a straight answer from my brain already?

I leaned back in the seat and took a deep breath out. I looked at her and gave a forced smile. "Everything is great", I lied. She furrowed her eyebrows at me and nodded slowly but I could tell that she was unconvinced by the way I answered.

"I'm here if you need to talk, Mike. We're still friends, you know?"

"Yeah, of course" I said with another fake smile.

The limo came to a complete stop in a parking spot in the hotel. "Let the drunk ones sleep it off in here…" said Phil as he pulled out the keys from the ignition, "…without leaving the keys with them." He looked straight at Zack who told him to keep quiet. We all exited the vehicle as quietly as we could to prevent waking any of them up. As I climbed out, I turned around to help Cecilia out with exiting with her high heels. She looked up at me and smiled before she turned around to close the door.

We all made our way towards the hotel lobby while trying to keep a low profile. The last thing any of us wanted to be was arrested. I was slowly trailing behind the rest of the group, glancing up every now and then at Cecilia. I want to do something… anything to make sure that these feelings were real. _Fuck it…_

I jogged up to Cecilia and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around just before reaching out for the hotel's front door. Phil and Zack also turned around looking puzzled and eager to get back to our rooms after the long night we all had.

"Actually, I do want to talk, Cecilia" I quickly stated followed by her nodding. Zack and Phil shrugged and said their goodnights as they left us two alone, standing face-to-face on this cool summer night.

She was waiting for me to say something but the problem was… I didn't know what to say. _I probably should have thought this out before I ran to her._ _Well, say what feels natural._

"Cecilia… I… really don't… know what to say. Um…" I said slowly. She, again, looked confused.

"Take your time", she answered with a smile.

I was trying to think until I noticed a guy who was walking his dog, sat down on a bench near us as his dog started to bark at all the passersby. _Great. Prefect. Just what I needed._

"I know that it's only been a few weeks but…" I tried to yell over the dog's barking but it wasn't working.

"What?" Cecilia yelled over the barking of the dog.

I turned around and glared at the dog who was barking at literally everything. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to be romantic!" I angrily whispered under my breath. I turned back to Cecilia who looked even more confused than before.

"Roman- what?" she asked as I interrupted her. I couldn't wait anymore. I brought my hand up to her face and pulled her in close to mine. I kissed those sweet, luscious lips as she kissed me back with a bit of hesitation. She placed her hands on my chest to push me back but surprisingly, she didn't. She left them there as she began to not hold back her kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point so I knew that it was real; The feelings were real.

I pulled back from her and looked at her with eyes still closed. She tilted her head towards the floor and smiled as she opened and brought her eyes up to mines. We stood there in each other's arms in complete silence. When I realized that my hands were around her waist, I pulled back more as she pulled her hands away from my chest.

"I don't… know what to say…" Cecilia said as she was blushing. A lot has happened to her tonight and kissing her might not have been the smartest choice but it felt like the right thing to do at that moment.

"I have never been more confused in my whole, entire life", I said holding a hand to my head. _Now that I kissed her, what does that mean?_ "That kiss was all out of impulse… but I don't know; was it the right impulse to go on?" I asked as she begun to think about what to say.

She looked up at me with those sparkling eyes. "I think you and I both need time alone to think this all out, yeah? I think… I did a lot of things tonight that I will regret doing but, for the record… I think that kissing you back wasn't one of them. I just need to think this all out before we both do something we WILL both regret."

"Understood", I said calmly with a nod. She was right; We both needed time to sort both of our lives out. We walked side by side back into the hotel and towards the elevators. We both went our separate ways with a simple goodnight. I got off on my floor and walked to my room with my keycard in hand, still thinking about Cecilia and hoping that she was still thinking about me as well. I unlocked the door and opened it as I stepped into the dark, candlelit room. _Candle-lit…?_

Maryse, dressed in red lingerie, walked seductively towards me from the windows as she pulled me in deeper into the room by my tie. A sexy smirk was on her face as she gently pushed me back on to the bed and brought her lips close to my ear and whispered, "Happy 2 year anniversary, baby." I didn't forget that today was my anniversary with Maryse. It was actually running through my mind all day until I saw Cecilia for the first time today.

She grabbed a remote off of the bed beside me and turned up the smooth, sultry music playing in the background as she tossed the remote onto one of the chairs, bent over to the side and blew out one of the candles.

**What is the future between all the couples thus far? Find out in the next chapter!**


	21. Hand In Hand

**Thatpersonthatreads - Thank you!**

**CECILIA'S POV**

Four days ago, the night of RAW, was the night that wouldn't just leave my brain alone. How much can happen to one person in a single night: From finding out that my so-called boyfriend was fooling around behind my back with another woman, to kissing the person I've never thought I would kiss in my entire life, to evading the cops and, the main concern of that night, to kissing the guy I have gotten so close to over the past couple of weeks who happens to be entangled in a destructive relationship with a woman I absolutely despise. How stupid was it for me to think that this "second life" was going to be easier than the one I had before. Of course it wasn't; I mean, look who God decided to give the second chance to. None other than me - Cecilia Tarides. Terrible choice, God. Absolutely terrible.

I tried to get as comfortable as I could by rolling over on my side to the part of the bed closest to the window. Drowned in multiple blankets in the chilly air conditioned room, I pulled up the layers of thick sheets over my head as I felt a strong chill run through my body. A long, deep sigh escaped my lips as the frustration of not being able to sleep grew larger by each passing second. I threw myself onto my back forcefully with a groan and slammed the blanket from over my head down over my waist.

My eyes were only half open at this point from lack of sleep as I gazed upon the off-white paint of the ceiling. My head turned as my eyes were drawn towards the large windows which were spread out through the entire wall, easily displaying the whole east side of the city. Normally, I would have been able to see the sun rise with the sun's rays peeking through the valleys of the distant mountains but today was different. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds that covered the sun completely. Not a single ray of sunshine got through the heavy, rain-filled clouds causing darkness to fall upon the entire city. Out of nowhere, a sudden downpour started which drowned out the silence of the room. This was not the type of rain that made it easier to fall sleep; it was a rain storm with huge droplets that banged against the glass of the windows.

I slowly sat up in my bed and pivoted my body to have my legs dangling on the bedside. There was no point in trying to fall back to sleep at this point. One roll of my shoulders and neck to stretch them out and I was ready to get out of bed and start my day. Luckily, the hotel provided a tiny coffee machine in each room. It was one of those cheap ones that look like it would break after one touch but it got the job done if you're gentle enough. I started it up and made my way towards the window to gaze at the city below me.

Nothing major had happened from Tuesday to Thursday. Well, nothing happened to me at least. I spent most of my time holed up in my little hotel room, only coming out to get something to eat or to work out at the local gym. Even when I was out, I would try my best to avoid seeing people I knew whether it meant going on different paths to avoid the crowd or covering my face with my hoodie. All I really wanted for the past couple of days was time alone to think, especially since I was surrounded by people almost all the time. God knows I think way too much.

There came a few people who came knocking at my door in the past three days, including Zack, Randy and Phil, but they were all turned away with a simple "I'm busy" shout at the door. I turned away from the windows and reached down at my cellphone on the coffee table which had been turned off for the past few days. It was time to get reconnected with the world beyond my hotel room because, after all, it would be inevitable to avoid anyone tonight at Smackdown. I booted up the phone checking for missed calls and new text messages. There were calls from the usual suspects, Zack and Randy, but my full attention was soon focused on the missed calls from Cody and Mike. I didn't want to think about them too much today. All my energy had been spent thinking about the both of them on Tuesday and Wednesday. Quickly, I continued on to check my text messages' inbox which had only one message from an unknown number:

**We've been meaning to talk to you. Where have you been?**

It was impossible for this to be any of the guys I knew now because I had all their numbers saved onto my phone. It had to be somebody else. A person I knew from before the WWE? Maybe this guy had the wrong number. Who knows? I clicked a button on my phone to send a reply to the mysterious number.

**Got into a bit of an accident about a month ago. Phone's data was wiped clean. Who is this?**

I pressed the send button and put the phone down on the coffee table, awaiting a response from him or her. I was anxious to find out who it was but a part of me wanted to hold the rest of myself back from finding out. It was the strangest feeling but I was sure that I wanted to discover my former self. It couldn't have been that bad back then, could it?

I got up as I heard the ding of the coffee machine and hopped off the chair to get my finished coffee. My plan for today was to relax the rest of the day before getting myself together for tonight's show. Straight after the show, we'd be traveling out to the next location. I was just about to pull the hot pot of coffee from the machine until I heard somebody knocking continuously on my door. I pulled my hand away from the pot and cautiously walked to the door making sure that I didn't make any sounds. In any case, I could just keep quiet and pretend I was out somewhere else.

"Housekeeping," the voice said in a terribly executed high pitched tone with a couple more knocks as I reached the door. I tiptoed to look out the peephole but it was covered by a hand. Was it Zack? I'm pretty sure he would be the only guy that would be immature enough to make silly voices while visiting his friends. I really can't imagine it being anybody else.

"Who is it?" I shouted through the door. I know that I told myself to stay quiet but I couldn't help myself. Maybe my subconscious is dying for a little bit of social interaction.

"It is... Consuela from housekeeping. Open up please and let me clean your room. Squeaky clean, ma'am," the voice replied. It was clear that I was going to have to open the door if I wanted to find out who it was. Oh, fine – I have been wanting a bit of company anyways. I unlocked the door and dropped the door's chain to pull the heavy door open completely. On the other side of the door was not one, but two faces that I was glad to see - Zack's and Phil's. I stood aside from the door allowing them to enter my room. With smiling faces they entered as Zack ruffled my hair as he always did, and Phil nodded his head once toward me, as he always did. I closed the door behind them and walked to center of the room where they stopped. They both scanned the room until Zack's eyes met mine.

"No fair. I've been in the WWE way longer and they give YOU the nicer..." Zack was starting complain until he started eyeballing me up and down. Blushing, he looked away, focusing on the view outside.

"Jeez Cecilia," Zack said as he put a hand up to the side of his face to block his line of sight from me. "I'm pretty sure that when people come over, you're supposed to throw on some clothes." Phil looked over at me as soon as Zack called me out on it and also took notice of what I was wearing. He quickly brought his hand up to his face as well in one quick motion. I looked down at what I was wearing: a vintage cropped white t-shirt with a faded picture of Spiderman's face and black boy-shorts styled panties.

"Oh come on, guys - First off, you guys came up here uninvited. Secondly, I'm pretty sure that my wrestling outfit shows way more skin than what I'm showing now. Thirdly, don't act like you don't like it!"

Zack chuckled as he removed his hand from his eyes and scooped me off the ground for a hug. "Now this is the Cecilia I know and missed! And for the record, technically, you let us in so we were invited." I squeezed him back tighter than he did me as I giggled in the excitement of seeing them again. It has felt like years had passed that I haven't seen them. I opened my eyes as I spotted Phil with his hands on his hips, sporting a tiny smile on his face. Zack put me down and I sprinted over to Phil and quickly grabbed him for a hug. He was taken aback by how quickly I came to embrace him as he lost his balance and stumbled backwards. After regaining his balance, he raised his arms over his head as if he didn't want to touch me. I took note of it and looked up from his chest and pouted.

"Oh, are we on the 'no contact rule?' I mean, it's not like we haven't already kissed each other once before," I reminded him. In his eyes, I saw that he was thinking back to that very night as I heard Zack softly laughing in the background. "Lovebirds," Zack discretely mentioned through a fake cough. He sighed as he gently dropped his hands and hovered them over my back. Hesitantly, he gave me a couple of pats on the back as if that would be sufficient enough.

I shrugged. "Good enough for me," I stated as I released him from my hold.  
>I motioned for Phil and Zack to both take a seat on the couch while I fetched some coffee for them. With my back turned towards them, I heard them whispering to each other. As I turned around with two cups of coffee in hand, I noticed Phil nudge Zack on his leg in the middle of their conversation. Zack quieted down and turned towards me as I placed the cups down on the table.<p>

"Well, go on Zack show her," Phil commanded. Zack thought for a second as if he was trying to remember something.

"Oh right!" Zack exclaimed after a moment of silence. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, touching the screen multiple times in search of something. Phil smacked a hand against his forehead due to Zack's stupidity. "Sometimes, I wonder why I hang out with you," Phil mumbled under his breath.

"'Cause you don't have any other friends, obviously," he snapped back as he continued looking for something on his phone.

Phil shrugged and thought quietly to himself for a minute. "Yeah, I need to meet somebody," Phil whispered quietly to himself.

"Found it!" Zack shouted with joy as he passed the phone to me. "Speaking of showing skin; Cecilia, you are the queen of it." Confused but curious, I took the phone from Zack as I looked at the tiny, bright screen. I hit the play button on the screen and I immediately knew what this was.

"NO!" I yelled out as I watched the disaster of Monday night replay on Zack's phone. On the video was me climbing on the hood of the limo as I made my way to the sunroof. As I crouched over the sunroof, Randy's arms came up and almost instantly pulled me inside with my legs still sticking out of the top. I wasn't thinking much of it at the time of the incident but I was wearing a dress. As clear as day, my dress was pulled up and my bottom half was exposed to the entire crowd. I threw the phone on the couch next to Zack when I couldn't bear to watch any more of it.

"How embarrassing!" I cried out as I placed a hand over my eyes. I wasn't crying but I did feel my cheeks getting red hot. I pulled my hands away from my face and looked at Zack and Phil, hoping that they would say something comforting.

"At least you were wearing underwear? A lot of other celebrities get caught on camera like this without any underwear on," Phil said hesitantly as he attempted to get rid of my embarrassment. The whole talk about underwear made me look at Zack. We both knew about his little underwear wearing situation.

Zack picked up his phone and looked down at it, still watching the video. He paused it seconds later, right at the moment Mike hopped into the back seat. "This is hilarious! Ah, good times guys, good times. I will cherish this video forever," he said as he leaned back on the couch while holding his phone over his heart with that famous "Zack grin." He was met with my glaring eyes.

"What?" he yelled out with his smile decreasing in size at Phil and I.

"I knew she was going to react like this," Phil smugly replied with his arms crossed. Now the grin was on his face instead of his goofy friend's. "Zack thought that you were going to laugh about it. Well, time to sit back and watch Zack's ass beating, while soaking in all the glory of being right," Phil said as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for something to happen.  
>I turned back all my attention to Zack. "Mister 'Long Island Iced Z.' Mister 'Internet Champion.' If you posted this video online on your little YouTube show I will make your life as uncomfortable as possible, got it?"<p>

Zack grinned. "Don't worry, it's safe and sound on my phone. Its memories! Beautiful memories!"

"Good," I sighed with relief.

"Note to Zack: edit the episode you uploaded last night," Phil hinted. Zack's jaw dropped as he looked at Phil as if he didn't believe he just said that.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?" Phil added with a devilish smile. Zack pounced on top of Phil without warning as I jumped on top of Zack after hearing Phil's statement. It was an all-out battle royale.

**Later that night (45 minutes before Smackdown)**

I walked through the backstage door with my duffel bag full of my gear after saying "Hi" to my favorite security guard, Jim. As always, he looks down at me and growls. He'll learn to like me; that was how Phil was like before he adored me!

Phil was leading the way through the corridors of the backstage area in this arena for tonight. Zack was trailing behind the both of us, stopping occasionally to wave to somebody. He was very popular and liked by everyone backstage. It was a mystery of why he chose to hang out around Phil the most.

We came to a complete stop in front of the break room where the WWE has provided a long table full of snacks, packed sandwiches, fruits and much, much more. Phil turned into this very room as Zack and I followed closely behind him.

"I thought you were bringing me to my locker room?" I questioned Phil. He ignored me as he scanned the entire table, deciding on what to eat. He made a tiny sound of joy as he spotted the chicken strips. There was a whole tray of them and Phil took a couple and stuffed them all into his mouth.

"This," he said wiggling another chicken strip in my face, "is probably the only reason I work in the WWE." He stuffed that one in his mouth as well. Zack walked up to the table and grabbed a couple of those crispy little strips and ate them. I figured that I would try one as well. I reached over to sample one but I was quickly slapped on the hand by Phil.

"Hey!" I cried out. I stroked the spot where he had hit me. "Good reflexes but I want to try!"

Phil shook his head as he took one more strip. "Once you try," he said while chewing, "you'll want more. Zack and I wouldn't appreciate that."

I frowned and looked at the table again. "Fine, I didn't want that anyways. I'll just take a cupcake," I said as I grabbed a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting. I furrowed my eyebrows as I started to remember something. "Didn't you guys just eat… about 30 minutes ago?"

"Us men get hungry. Not like you girls. I don't get how you girls get salads and be full. It's not humanly possible. For us, that's like, ordering one piece of popcorn and saying we are so stuffed with food," Zack explained. I raised an eyebrow at Zack. "Oh not you though, Cecilia. You eat like an animal."

"You wanna talk about skinny? Talk about Kelly Kelly… or Alicia Fox," Phil mentioned as he shook his head.

We were in the break room stuffing our faces while arguing on what was considered skinny versus fit. That was until we heard someone enter the room from behind us. It was fellow superstar Dolph Ziggler dressed in full wrestling attire with his signature pink "Show-Off" t-shirt. He looked at us with confusion then looked at the table of food behind us, which was pretty much ransacked by us. I guess we took the sampling of food a bit too far.

"You do know that the show goes live in about," Dolph looked up at a wall clock, "7 minutes right?" As soon as we heard that, we quickly started gathering up all of our stuff that we had stacked up on one of the tables. "And Zack, Teddy needs to talk to you about something. I don't know what about though; I wasn't really paying attention," Dolph added.

"Thanks, I could always could on you," Zack sarcastically said. He ran out of the room with Dolph chasing behind him. I was still gathering my belongings when Dolph walked back into the break room. "No wait, there was something else I forgot to mention," he mumbled to himself. He grabbed his chin with his right hand and started stroking it softly. "Oh right," he exclaimed suddenly with a snap of his fingers and stuck out an index finger towards me. "Great ass," he smoothly said.

My jaw dropped as Dolph quickly made his way out of the room. Phil was dying of laughter behind me. I gathered up the rest of my stuff off of the table.

"So, I'm guessing he didn't take down the video. Come Phil, Zack is going to die," I said storming out of the room. I looked back to check if Phil was following behind me and he was. I also noticed that he was carrying the tray with the rest of the chicken strips. A tiny smile formed on my face as I raised an eyebrow.

"Gonna eat them in the comfort of my own room. Nothing else," Phil told me.

I chuckled as I felt a vibration come from my pants pocket. I dug my hand into the pocket and pulled out my cellphone. It was a text message from that same mysterious number from this morning. It read:

**It's Jason. You know…your partner. Guessing that job didn't go so well, huh?**

Partner? What kind of partner? This was all so foreign to me. I didn't have the time to answer him back so I threw my phone back into my pocket hoping that I wouldn't forget to answer him back later.

**Smackdown**

We were halfway into the show and the crowd was cheering on their favorite superstars and jeering at the more unpopular ones. It came to that point of the show where there was to be a diva's match. I was excited to actually be fighting this time and not just commentating. Commentary just wasn't my thing.

I walked out onto the walkway when my theme music came on. As soon as it did, the whole crowd went wild. I didn't expect such a response, especially towards someone who just made their debut a few days ago. Besides, who cares? I was loving all the support.

I ran towards the ring and slid in with ease. I nodded my head at Justin Roberts before climbing onto the turnbuckle and raising both arms up with a smile. The crowd's roar got louder and louder with each turnbuckle I climbed. At the last turnbuckle, I put my hands down at my waist and did the motion of the diva's title belt being around my waist. It was something I wanted. I'd prove a lot of people wrong with that belt on me, especially Maryse.

I looked up the walkway waiting for my opponent for tonight to enter the ring. Smackdown wasn't anything like Raw. Raw is very straight forward in what should be in the show. That's why we were giving scripts and instructions on what to do. Here on Smackdown, it's more improvising. They let you say and do close to anything just so long that it doesn't move to far away from the storyline. Tonight, I wasn't supposed to know who I was fight until now.

_Holla Holla. _The crowd went even crazier for her then they did for me. Kelly Kelly posed just up the ramp and started to make her way towards the ring with that bounciness in every step. She walked up the steps and ducked under the second rope to step inside. Like me, she went to the turnbuckles and smiled out into the crowded passing an arm over the crowd before stepping down and focusing on me. I haven't talked to Kelly Kelly before but I hope she wasn't as bad as the guys backstage were saying she was.

We were face-to-face with each other as the referee stood between the both of us. She was glaring at me with those cold blue eyes. The bell ringed as we both went for each other's hair; it was the easiest part to grab. After a small struggle, she let go and I slammed her onto the ground. She recovered quickly though and ran towards me and speared me to the ground. She started to swing her arms at me as she wailed out annoyingly as the referee out-yell her to get off. So enough he started the count to five before a disqualification. She got off of me and dragged me up by my hair. She was about to strike me with her free hand but I blocked it and instead hit her. She fell back and crawled towards one of the turnbuckles. She turned her back towards me as she used the turnbuckles for support to get herself standing again. As she turned around I hit her with a clothesline, forcing her to drop down to the floor nearby. I quickly made my way onto the turnbuckle and prepared to hit a special move; a forward flip off the top rope finished off with a leg drop split over her chest. I pulled it off nicely, but it could have gone better if I didn't take so long to get my balance on the top rope. I lifted up Kelly Kelly's leg for the pin while my leg was still over her and got the win. The referee pulled me up and lifted my arm up as the victor as Kelly Kelly rolled out of the ring. I grinned for all the cameras rotating all around me and the roaring crowd. I could hear many people starting to boo me but you know what they say; You can't please everyone.

I headed to the ropes closest to the ramp to exit and I hopped down onto the soft mats below. I was halfway up the ramp when someone's music suddenly came up. The first word to the deafening music gave it away to who he was. There at the top of the ramp was Mike dressed in a dark navy blue suit and a light pink tie. He had that smug look on his face as he stared out at the crowd that was booing loudly. He raised the microphone slowly to his mouth to speak.

"How... dare you. Do you REALLY think that you're just going to get away with attacking my girlfriend and costing me my match without any consequence? You should have really thought twice about that," Mike shouted to the microphone before he dropped it down to his side and started to remove his blazer. I started to back away slowly towards the ring until he started to make his way towards me. It was in that point where I turned around and started running towards the commentary desk. I reached the desk and turned around to see Mike around the corner. Just then someone from the crowd had struck him right in the face. It was a hard blow that brought him quickly to the ground. Mike was holding his face in pain as the hooded man started to beat-down Mike. After delivering many blows before being pushed away by the referees that flooded in from backstage, the man turned around to face me. He walked towards me and it was clear that he was wearing a mask: a plastic mask, in fact. There was only one superstar who wore that.

Cody dropped his hood behind him as the crowd looked on with confusion. Some were cheering and some were jeering, but I could hear mostly cheers. He stretched out his hand waiting for me to take it. I didn't know whether I should take it or not. I looked around at the crowd at the many people who wanted me to take his hand. I looked back at Cody who had a straight face on and push his hand even closer to me.

"I'm not going to drop my hand till yours is in it," he told me.

I wasn't sure what to do but under all the pressure from the crowd and for the WWE television drama, I grabbed his hand. He smiled as he squeezed my hand tighter than ever. He let go and put an arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. I was confused. I was trying to push him away just a little bit but he kept pulling me closer to him. We both made our way towards the ramp while avoiding the area that Mike and the referees were at. Mike still had a hand covering his nose and mouth as he gave Cody the coldest stare possible. Cody waved goodbye to him as we reached the ramp. We were pretty much at the top of the ramp when I started to wonder if taking his hand was only for show or me forgiving him. Either way, as soon as we were out of sight from the crowd, we were going to have a discussion about us.

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Comment and suggestions are welcome!**


	22. Close Call

**Thatpersonthatreads - I loved putting that little part in with Dolph. Who's better than Dolph Ziggler to come into a chapter and sneak in a funny comment.  
>Pinayprincesa - Thank you so much for that review and thanks for reading! All will be revealed when the time is right.<br>- Never giving up! It just takes me a while to put out chapters because of classes and whatnot. Hopefully I update a lot quicker for the rest of this story.  
>x GigaByte x - Here's your update! Now, where are my cookies?! Hahaha. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this update.<strong>

**A/N:This chapter is a lot shorter than the ones that I have been putting out. I actually think that it might be better for me and for you (the readers) if I have around 2,500 word updates instead of my usual 4000-5000+ word updates so that I could upload chapters more often. Keep in mind that this story is just coming to me as I write, so I run into a lot of writer's blocks and nonsense. The only thing that I'm concerned about is that if I cut down on the words, I cut down some of the details and some of what the characters are thinking. I'm not sure if I will do this definitely, but I will give it some thought. Just a heads-up for you guys! And on a side note, thank you for all the follows and favorites. You guys are the best!**

Cody and I rounded the corner turning into the backstage area as we slipped out of sight from the audience in the main arena. Our hands were still intertwined but feeling of it wasn't like how it was before when we did hold hands. My hand was loosely hanging on to his but his hand was tightly squeezing mine. It was like if he wasn't holding his grip as strong as he was holding it right now, I might just slip away. I was confused not only at his actions against Mike tonight, but also at my actions of even going along with this. Why was it taking me so long to realize that he was the one who did me wrong? Why was I still holding on to him?

All this time we have been walking was spent with him leading the way. I wasn't really sure of where he was bringing me. After all, I wasn't familiar with the backstage area and its many winding corridors filled with more than enough rooms to slide into. After a minute of walking, we made it to a spot that I recognized vaguely. My memory was hazy but I was sure we're in the area where Phil's dressing room was. I definitely remembered when Phil brought me to the foot of his dressing room only to shut the door almost immediately when he had entered, leaving me stranded outside his room. He shouted through the door to tell me to use my "natural instincts" to find my dressing room. The relationship between Phil and I wasn't a healthy one, but it was a hell of a fun one.

I looked around frantically for Phil hoping that he'll be my temporary knight in shining armor once again to just pull me away from Cody and save me from an inevitable argument. The truth was that I just wasn't emotionally ready to talk to Cody just now about what had happened that Monday night. I still needed time to think after everything that had happened to me in the past couple of days.

Unfortunately, I glanced over into Phil's room only to see that he wasn't there. _So much for that idea._ We quickly moved passed his room and continued walking forward.

"Enough!" I snapped as I halted. I wiggled my hand free from his grasp and pulled it away forcefully. I figured that the only person that could save me from this situation was my own self and it was time for me to either call him out on his faults or walk away from him entirely. He turned around to look at me and yet again, I was reminded of the pain he put me through that night. My eyes were filling up with tears and they were about ready to fall onto my face. I held out an arm signaling him to stay back and shook my head at him as I started to take a few steps backwards away from Cody. Suddenly, Cody darted forward and bent down, wrapping his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulders like I weighed nothing. Cody adjusted my body on his shoulder so that it would be more comfortable for him to carry me around. After finding the best fit, he started walking again to wherever he was taking me.

"Are you kidding me?! Let me down you big, stupid idiot! I hate you!" I screamed as I slammed my fists into his back and kicked my legs around. He stopped walking after merely a few steps forward and grabbed onto both my legs with one of his arms to stop my legs from flailing around so much.

"Just stop Cecilia! And don't you think I should be the one saying "I hate you" after I saw you exchanging saliva with Punk right in front of me?!" he yelled explosively back at me. I forgot that he didn't know that I was there listening to that conversation that he had with that other girl. I had just gotten to the point where I was so angry with him that, out of impulse, I kissed Phil. I wasn't thinking of the consequences at the time but now, I'm going to have to come face to face with Cody whether or not I liked it or not.

"You have no idea what I overheard you-," I was furiously growling when, in one swift turn, we abruptly moved into one of the rooms. I figured this was his dressing room. Just as we entered, he twisted his head to the right and spotted the door, kicking it shut with one leg. I was finally placed down fiercely on the couch as Cody towered over me with his eyes filled with an intense blue rage and his arms crossed firmly across his chest. I probably looked just the same as him with my arms and legs crossed on the couch glaring right back at him.

"Well," he yelled with a shrug of his shoulders. "You could start explaining now." He stood there still glaring, expecting me to spill everything. _Yeah, as if I was the one who was completely wrong._

I gasped and looked at him in disbelief. "Me? Start explaining? You know... you should really be the one sitting on this couch while I ask you about that little conversation you had with some other chick on Monday night, after RAW. I heard everything, 'babe.'"

Cody scratched his head and knelt down in front of me to place both of his hands on each side of my face. No longer did he look angry; he looked like he didn't know what I was talking about. He almost looked shocked as well.

"Babe, have you gone completely insane? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" he asked hesitantly.

I let out a small laugh as I pulled his hands off my face and into my lap. "I don't think I have gone insane at all; I know what I heard. But besides that, I can't believe it; Now you're gonna play dumb just like it never happened, right?" I scoffed. I looked away from him and caught sight of the door. I stood up as I let his hands fall from my lap as I started to make my way towards my exit. From behind, Cody struggled a little to stand up and then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back towards him. I sighed and looked back at him heartlessly.

"You're right. I know... what you're talking about," he confessed. He placed a hand over his forehead and eyes like he made a huge mistake and he knew it. I was almost one hundred percent positive that he was only upset that he got caught in the act.

"So, on top of everything that you put me through, you lied. This just keeps on getting better by the second. Goodbye Cody," I simply muttered feeling my face being flushed red with anger. I turned around towards the door once again and this time, I was focused on leaving once and for all.

"You're not even going to let me explain? Please..." he begged. He was starting to sound as desperate as ever. My hand was already settled on the handle but I spun around to face him anyways. Cody was standing tall with a look of hope on his face, hoping that I will say something and not just walk out the door without a word.

I leaned my back against the door propping a foot up against the wood as well. "This is the last time I'm ever going to turn around to talk to you again so whatever you have to say, you better say it now. But before I hear some crazy excuse of a story coming from you, I have some things to say. Now when I was gone, I waited anxiously every day to be with you again. I guess when I said 'I miss you' over the phone it didn't really mean anything to you, huh?"

Cody started to open his mouth to reply but I quickly interrupted him.

"Don't answer that; let me finish," I cut in. "Then, on the day of my return, I came to your room to surprise you only to hear you sweet-talking another girl like you do to me. Tell me something: when you saw me kiss Phil, did you feel anything? Do you feel anything for me now?"

I refused to cry. I was brought up to believe that crying was for the weak and I didn't want to show any weaknesses but deep down, I wasn't broken up; I was shattered.

Cody let out a long sigh before answering. "Do you know how upset and hurt I was since I saw you kissing somebody else? I mean... the image of you and Punk is still burned into my mind. I couldn't think straight for days and Ted even told me to take a break 'cause I was so out of focus during practice. I wouldn't have felt anything if I didn't care but the truth is, I did and… I do now. You know, it wasn't until Wednesday night when I decided to call you because I thought that I was ready to hear... why... why you did that to me. As for the talk I had with that girl; you could forget about it because she means nothing to me. I'll admit that I had a small thing with her but that was way before you even joined the WWE, and we broke up just a couple days after getting together. It was one messy break up and now every time I get into a new relationship, she manages to ruin it but I'm going to make sure she doesn't ruin this one. Not ever. You have got to believe me, Cecilia."

I didn't know whether or not to believe him. I wanted things to work out between us and I guess my mind is just making it sound like his story was true, but my mind was not something to rely on right now. It was just flooded with so many thoughts that I didn't know what to believe anymore. I stayed silent.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to trust me and I understand; it's hard to trust anyone in the WWE. We all have our secrets and we all have to keep our guard up. But listen, I have nothing to hide from you. If you want you can talk to this WWE diva I used to date a long time ago - Layla. My relationship with her got ruined by that same girl and she knows how evil she could be."

I tried to analyze him as if I could detect if he were lying or not, but I couldn't. I wanted to give him a second chance, but would everything be like how it was before if I gave it to him? After contemplating silently to myself, I decided on what to do.

I replied with a nod. "I'll go talk to her soon but if stories don't match up, I'm done with this relationship and I'm done with you. As of now, no more secrets, alright?"

"Of course babe" He inched closer to embrace me and everything seemed to be back to normal – almost everything.

**Cody's POV**

I freed my arms from around her shoulders and tilted her head up towards me, giving her a long kiss on the forehead. When I pulled away from her, she opened her eyes slowly while a small smile and that glow that always made her look beautiful returned almost immediately to her face. I thought I had lost her for a second but I was extremely relieved that she found it in her heart to give me another chance. This little incident won't be happening again. I promise that.

"Sorry that I have to cut this time together short but," I said before I sneaked a kiss on her lips, "I have to get all my stuff together and I got to talk to Teddy Long in a few minutes. Meet me at my hotel room later and stay the night, babe?

Cecilia nodded shyly and, without warning, brought my head into a passionate kiss. I have always loved the feeling of Cecilia's lips against mine ever since our first date. I stroked her from the side of her head to back and pushed it closer to mine, deepening the kiss. I felt her kiss in a way that I never felt her kiss before but I liked it. Cecilia wasn't lying when she said that she really missed me when she was away. I pulled back and smirked. "Will I be getting more of that later?" I asked.

"Maybe," she teased as she gently rubbed the area below my bottom lip with her thumb. Cecilia pivoted towards the door and I bit my lip as I watched her pull open the handle, leaving the room. Damn, I sure did love watching her go.

"Hey Cecilia," I heard a familiar voice say from outside my dressing room door. Ted Dibiase shoved my door wide open and waved a hand to Cecilia who was already halfway down the hall. Afterwards, Ted slid in and slowly shut the door behind him being careful not to slam it shut. He walked up to where I was standing with a small devilish smirk on his face.

"So, how did it go? Well, I suppose?" Ted questioned me with that same smile. It was obvious that he knew the answer to his question already but I have always known that Ted needed to hear it from somebody else's mouth for confirmation. He was the type of guy to make sure of things.

I bent both my arms up as I shrugged up my shoulders as if to say, "what do you think?" My charm always works. Always.

"Of course it did. I always pull through. Everything went according to plan and in the end, she believed me," I told Ted proudly. His smile grew wider than before as he gave me a pat on the back for a job well done. I was pretty impressed with myself as well; Cecilia was just about to walk out on me and that wouldn't have been good for me.

Ted took a seat on the couch and rested his hands behind his head. "I can't believe you're using Cecilia though. She seems like a nice girl. Way better than a lot of your exes, that's for sure."

I sighed. "She is, isn't she?" I whispered to myself as I looked at the carpet. I shot my eyes up to Ted hastily.

"Ted, you know that everyone in this business gets used one way or another. It was going to happen to her eventually. Better now than later, I always say," I stated as I threw my belongings from the table into my knapsack to prepare to leave. I lied about going to see Theodore Long tonight. I just needed time to talk to Ted and one other person before I head back to my hotel room.

"Alright, if you say so," Ted replied with only a little bit of confidence in me and my little scheme.

"No; I know this is going to work," I explained as I pointed my bottle of deodorant at him. It was the object I had in my hand at the time but I tossed that in my bag as well soon afterwards. "Cecilia is definitely going to get a push and win the Diva's championship sooner or later. I'll be alongside her during her title reign. There is absolutely no way that Teddy will not give the Diva's Champion's manager/boyfriend a push or maybe even a title shot."

Ted seemed doubtful like always since I first introduced my plan to him but I knew it was pretty solid. Theodore Long, the current General Manager of Smackdown, was looking to put someone up against the current World Heavyweight Champion, Christian. Christian has been nonstop complaining in the past few weeks of not getting any competition at all. I was looking to step up to the plate and snatch that title out of his hands. What better way to gain a little bit more fame than to be alongside the WWE's most liked diva and, soon to be, diva's champion?

Ted pondered on the idea; he always did whenever I brought it up. After a few seconds he finally said something. "Sounds like a plan. I'm with you on this. You better hope it works," Ted said with more hope in my plan than he did before.

"Oh, it will. I'm sure of it."

There was a set of soft, rapid knocks at my door. "Come in," I yelled out as I messily folded my semi-dirty clothes. The door opened with a slight creak as Layla slowly crept inside.

"I just saw your little girl toy trotting down the hallway," she announced with a thumb pointed out the door. "She found out about us, didn't she?" she whispered softly, just enough for me to hear. She closed the door shut behind her and locked it.

"No, but she nearly did that Monday night when you came over. You have to be more careful, Layla" I complained just as softly as she spoke when she made her way towards me with a tiny frown. She wrapped her arms around my waist and tip-toed to peck my cheek with a kiss. I wrapped my arm closest to her around her back and kissed her back on the lips. She pulled away from the kiss to snuggle her head into my chest.

"I'm serious though, Layla. If this plan blows up in my face, it's all over for me," I clasped her jaw in my hand and tilted to eyes towards me. "Hun, this is something I really want. Don't ruin this for me, alright?" She nodded her head in agreement and let go of me. She was making her way towards the door to leave until I remembered something I forgot to mention. I called out to her.

"Oh Layla - wait! If Cecilia asks you about a girl that 'ruined' our relationship, just tell her that it just some other diva who just wouldn't leave me alone and yadda yadda yadda. You know that bullshit story I told you to remember if this problem ever came up, right?" I asked.

"Duh. I got your back, baby," she answered with a wink as she left the room.

Who says I can't get everything I want?

**Turns out that Layla was the woman that Cody was messing around with Monday night. Will Cody's plan prevail? What ever happened to Mike after Smackdown? Find out in the next chapter of Tainted!**

**Thank you for reading! Any questions or comments? I'll be happy to read them - just post in the review section below! :)**


	23. Damaged

**ImSeriousBro - Damn it, Cody! You'll hate Cody even more in this chapter! D:  
>RKOlover4life - Thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)<br>thricechampions - Welcome back! Hopefully karma does catch up soon because things just got real ugly, real fast.  
>PamelaGarcia - Glad that you were entertained! Hope you enjoy this new chapter<br>scarlettjanee - Thank you! I'm trying to get Sheamus a little bit more involved but I just don't know how to! Hopefully, I'll fit him into the next chapter. :)  
>Guest - Here's the update! 2 months, wow. I didn't even realize till I saw your comment. Thanks!<strong>

**Cecilia's POV**

All I have to do is talk to Layla about that girl who keeps on trying to ruin Cody's relationships and everything will be back to how it was before, but that's just wishful thinking. Just like what I said to him, if her story and Cody's story don't add up, I'm packing up and leaving my relationship with Cody for good. I don't want to be made a fool of. I hate being made a fool of.

I didn't expect for us to be getting back together tonight. Even more so, I didn't expect him to go as far as to attack Mike during his little act with me on Smackdown. I know that we were supposed to be improvising but wasn't Cody taking it a bit too far? I remembered that Mike sent me a text message a few minutes before my match with Kelly Kelly that night. He told me that after my match, he was going to come out and chase me around the ring to get the crowd all hyped up. All I had to do was keep running. Then out of the blue, Cody appeared from the crowd and struck Mike directly in the face. I wasn't sure if Cody's hit to Mike's face was real or accidental because Mike had been sent straight to the doctor's office backstage. Better yet, did Mike set up this little "show" with Cody? They don't even talk to each other at all!

I looked up at a wall clock in my locker room as I was relaxing on the leather couch in my locker room. 10:12. I gathered the rest of my stuff off the small coffee table and darted towards the doorway and turned around to scan the room once more for anything of mine that I may have missed before flicking the light switch off and shutting the door behind me.

My sense of direction was getting better because I found the doctor's room in under a few minutes. I was about to knock on the slightly open door until I heard Mike complaining from within.

"The only reason I came in here was for you to fix my nose, 'Doc;' not to give me an injection!" Mike angrily yelled at the doctor.

The doctor sighed, followed by sounds of him fiddling around with medical equipment. "Listen, if you want me to help, you'll let me give you this shot. Its either I fix your nose with the shot and you won't feel a thing, or, you don't get a shot and you feel every little painful attempt of me fixing your nose. What will it be Mr. Mizanin?"

I peeked in through the little crack in the doorway as I heard a thud that came from inside the doctor's examination room because Mike had forcefully slammed his back down onto the examination bed. He groaned with both hands cupped over his face. The doctor already had the syringe in one of his gloved up hands, ready to be administered. Mike looked at the doctor and held a hand up to him. "Alright, just give me a few minutes to compose myself," Mike said reluctantly as he waved the doctor off to leave him alone. The doctor nodded after his response, placed the needle down inside of a metal tray and started to remove his rubber gloves.

"Tell me when you're ready. I just have to get a couple more things from my office across the hall." The doctor started to walk towards the door as I moved aside. The door swung open and he stepped outside, closing the door only partially. His head turned towards me and he jumped up in surprise. Letting out a deep breath, he softly laughed to himself and placed a hand on my shoulder with his other hand over his heart. "Didn't know you were out here," he said through a small laugh. His hand moved off of my shoulder as he shook a finger at me. "Cecilia, right?" he asked with a smirk.

I let out a tiny chuckle as well and nodded in response. "Yes. Oh, and sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't want to interrupt." I snuck a quick glance back into the examination room where Mike still had his hands covering his face. I was trying to hide my concern but I was sure that the doctor knew I was worried about him.

"Well, you know Mike, right? It might of been better if you had interrupted. Took me a while to try and convince him to get his injection." He peeked inside of the examination room and looked back at me. "Excuse me," he said, "I just need to grab a couple of things before I start fixing Mike again. You could go on in. Mike needs company like you."

The doctor pushed and held the door open for me as I ducked under his arm to enter the room. Mike moved his hands slightly over to the side of his face to see who had walked in. As soon as he looked me in the eye, his look of despair turned into a look of relief. He sat up straight and gave me a tiny smile before realizing that his nose was a mess. He turned away as he hid his face from me.

"It's better if you didn't look at it; It's pretty bad," he told me. I shuffled over towards him and placed my bags on the floor beside the examination table. He was still facing away from me. I brought my hand up and rubbed his back to try and get him to feel better. Suddenly, a tiny laugh escaped from me because of the way Mike was acting. He took personal image very seriously since he did interviews, shows and guest hosting almost every single day. Appearance was something that mattered a lot to him, but it didn't matter much to me. Just as long as he was…well… Mike.

My rubs turned into light pats on his back. "Alright pretty boy, let me that nose of yours," I finally let out after the long silence, curious to see if the damage was as bad as he claims it is. "It can't be like your nose has fallen off."

He let out a loud sigh and slumped down. It was clear that he was self-conscious about how he looked right now. "It's close enough to falling off! You know what… alright; you're lucky that you're Cecilia. Anyone else and I woulda said 'no.'"

Another laugh escaped me as I waited for him to turn towards me. "Well, I'm honored to look upon your nose. That is if you still have one."

Mike placed his hands down on each side on the examination table and started to twist his body towards me. Once his face was visible, he looked up at me with a face of worry because of what I might say. My eyes moved quickly from his blue eyes to his nose, which looked like what seemed to be a perfectly normal nose with just a tiny gash on the right side of it.

"Disgusting…I know…" Mike muttered to himself.

I grabbed his jaw and turned his head so that I could get a better view of the gash. Overall, I'd said he got off pretty lucky considering that that sucker punch was a hard blow.

"It looks fine! There's hardly anything wrong with your nose," I explained.

He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, trying to get a look at his reflection. He examined the gash for quite a while before saying, "But if it isn't 'that bad,' then why am I getting a shot?!" he complained while still he was still looking at himself.

I shrugged and decided to sit down beside him. "Pain relief? So you don't get any infections? Either way, if doctor wants to give it, you probably need it. Just take it like a man! Then afterwards, you can go back to showing off in front of the cameras like you normally do and mesmerize all of your lady fans." I grinned at him just as he finally put his cellphone down beside him on the examination table and smirked back at me. He looked away for a moment and shyly inched closer to me and slipped me a kiss. Like our last kiss, I was unable to resist; but this time, I felt differently about it. No, wait, I have to let go; I'm trying to work everything out with Cody!

After a few seconds, I pulled away quickly and hopped off the examination table and looked at the ground. What's going on with me?

Mike groaned out in frustration as he looked down at his lap. "I knew that it was too soon to kiss you but it felt just so… right. Did you feel the same way? You know what… nevermind; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said with worry. Mike started to shake his head furiously. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Mike, this can't happen anymore. You have Maryse and I have Cody. Things are just starting to—" I was beginning to say until Mike stopped me.

"Whoa… Cody? I thought you guys weren't together. After what you told me, I assumed that you guys split up…"

I looked away from him again because I knew that he wasn't going to like the answer.

I shook my head nervously and glanced back at him. This time, he looked more hurt and angrier than ever before. "After tonight's show, we talked about us. We came to an agreement and now… we are pretty much… okay," I responded. "Besides, Mike, I thought you were trying to fix things up with Maryse?"

"Yeah…but…you're with Cody again? After what he did to me?" Mike asked, diverting the attention to me. He was still angered.

"I thought you guys set it up together. How was I supposed to know that that was going to happen? All you told me to do was run!" I answered backed. It was the truth. Mike's text message to me told me nothing about what was going to happen after I ran away from him.

"Someone was supposed to attack me but it was supposed to be one of the title holders like Randy or Christian. Not Cody… Teddy Long was going to put someone out there. I wouldn't know who till I walked out on stage. Wasn't expecting to see Cody. Maybe it was a big misunderstanding."

Randy was the WWE champion and Christian was the World Heavyweight Champion. Mike worked hard and kept being persistent in trying to come up on top to win one of the titles. It would make more sense for Randy to "attack" Mike because they have been fighting on the show for the past few weeks. But since Cody attacked Mike, does that mean that he was going for a championship too?

"If you couldn't already tell, I'm really confused," Mike said.

"So am I," I replied softly. "This," I motioned to the two of us with a finger, "can't go on anymore. If we really wanted to be together, we'd break up with who we're with but right now, I'm not ready to do that."

"Neither am I," Mike expressed. We both didn't know what we wanted and that couple of days since our last kiss wasn't enough time to think about any of this.

"Then it's settled. If we truly want to work something between us, we have to be together with ONLY just the two of us. No Maryse and no Cody. But for right now… we both need space from each other."

Mike simply nodded and silence took over as we awaited the doctor's arrival.

**Cody's POV**

"Hmm, she as a thing with one of them," I said to Ted as we rode the elevator up to our floor. Even though everything was almost back to normal with Cecilia, I didn't want anything getting in the way of me and her. It was obvious that she liked one of them given the massive amount of time she spent with them. Just one question, who was it?

"One of them?" Ted asked.

I looked at Ted with confusion as he should already know who I'm talking about. "You know, the guys she always hangs out with: Randy, Sheamus, Phil, Zack and Mike. Hell, she doesn't hang out with any of the divas."

Ted laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. All the divas are like…" Ted said as he made an angry cat noise at the end and pretended to scratch at something. I chuckled at his comment and got back to my original thought.

"It's one of them, definitely. I just know it." I paused for a moment to try and think of who it might be until Ted shared his own thoughts.

"Well, I don't think it's Sheamus. I have a strong feeling that it might be Phil. You saw them two kissin', right? That's gotta mean something" Ted questioned as he looked up to see what floor we were on.

I nodded and looked up at the floor number as well. "Yeah. Maybe it's Phil."

"Well then, there you go. Now I know you are going to take care of that 'problem,' right?"

I nodded once again, but this time much more confidently than before. "Of course; who do you think I am? No one gets in my way. What about the others though: Mike, Zack and Randy?"

Ted shrugged and thought about it for a bit. "If it was between those three, I'd say Zack was the one. I almost never see Cecilia with Mike or Randy."

But I did. Cecilia did room with Randy before but as of late, I haven't really seen her with anybody else besides Phil and Zack. I haven't really seen her with Mike either. The only time when I saw those two together was when Mike was chasing her around the ring on the show. I was already seated in the audience after Teddy Long told me to be a part of their little act. I guess Teddy was already starting to give me that push after all. Mike and I were definitely having a match next time we meet.

The elevator door flung open on our floor. Just as we stepped out, I remembered that Phil's room was just right around the corner from mine because it was the spot that I saw Cecilia and Phil kiss. I knew that if I was going to do something, I had to do it today because we were moving to the next city first thing tomorrow morning.

We rounded the corner so that I could see Phil's room and immediately, a rush ran through me. It was clear that luck was on my side this evening when I saw Phil rummaging through his backpack for his hotel key. I turned my head towards Ted who was already smiling because he knew what was going to happen next. I gave Ted my duffel bag to hold and then stormed my way off towards Phil. Phil glanced towards me but looked back into his backpack. The second time, he glanced at me more rapidly as he realized that it was me coming towards him but before he could do anything, I threw a right hook punch right to his face. He yelled out in pain but I didn't care. Before he could fall to the ground, I grabbed him by the top of his sweater and pressed him up against the wall. Another set of punches landed on Phil as I finally released his sweater from my grasp and let him fall onto the floor with a great thud.

I took a look at my knuckles, bloodied from Phil. I knelt down and, with that same hand, grabbed Phil by the jaw. His eye was already starting to swell up badly and a stream of blood ran from his mouth. Droplets of blood fell onto the floor creating several pools. I would say that I felt sorry for doing this but I didn't; he deserved every bit of this.

"If I ever catch you with Cecilia again, expect a visit from me," I threatened, throwing his head towards the floor. I wiped my bloody hand against his sweater and left him on the ground for the others guys that Cecilia hangs out with to find.

I walked back to Ted to grab my stuff and continued making my way towards my room, paying no attention to Phil. Ted followed closely behind me as he waved Phil off.

"Good luck at the Royal Rumble in two days. Not that you're in any shape to compete," Ted mentioned as he passed by him.

I almost forgot that the Royal Rumble was this Sunday but that was just because I was too busy trying to get Cecilia back all this time. Having the win of the Rumble and Cecilia on my side guarantees me that championship. Well, already got one entry out of the way – Phil. What's 29 more contestants to me?

**Tried to get a chapter out as fast as I could so please excuse any errors or mistakes.  
><strong>**Anyways, POOR PHIL. What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter: Royal Rumble (that will hopefully come in a timely manner)!  
>Questions or comments? Write it in the review section! :) Till next time!<strong>


	24. Recap (I)

**This is only a brief review of the story so far. It is not necessary to read this if you are familiar with the story. I thought it would be helpful since updates are coming out slowly. Hope it helps!**

Nineteen year old Cecilia Tarides was found unconscious outside the arena by 5 WWE superstars after their performance at a live show. After concluding that the small situation that broke out on the tour bus was just a huge misunderstanding, the group of Randy Orton, Zack Ryder, The Miz, CM Punk and Sheamus decided to take Cecilia into their lives of wrestling after finding out that her amnesia has caused her to forget everything that has happened in the past few months. One thing Cecilia remembered for sure is that she had came from a long, hard past and she was looking at the WWE as a second chance in life.

Cecilia spent her first couple of nights with the WWE rooming with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Surprising, they hit it off as friends quite quickly. In the first couple of hours of their blooming friendship, they decide to spend the day out in town along with Zack to build a decent wardrobe for Cecilia. Mike, being the guy that he is, kindly paid off all of Cecilia's expenses, including a $160 Victoria Secret bill. As Cecilia separated from Mike and Zack, eagerly in search of a charger for her dead cellphone, which could turn out to be a key item in remembering her past, she was introduced to Cody Rhodes who gladly offered to lend his charger in exchange for a date. Roped into his charm, Cecilia agreed and continued on into the night, later finding out that the group has set her up with a backstage technician job for the WWE.

The day after, she checked her charged cellphone to discover three strange text messages, one disturbing voicemail and that an error wiped out all her contacts. As she arrived at the ring where RAW was being held to start working, an argument between Randy and Cecilia broke out concerning her encounter with Cody. Enraged, Randy searched for Cody and warned him to back off. Cody didn't feel the need to follow orders from Randy anymore and simply ignored Randy and decided to meet up with Cecilia for dinner that night. After a very successful, romantic date with Cody and celebrating her new employment, Cecilia decided to call it a night laying beside a very "drunk" Mike. As Cecilia falls asleep, Mike expresses his concern about her and Cody and also continues to ignore his girlfriend's, Maryse, calls and text messages. "There's something about you", Mike said about Cecilia as he drifted to sleep. Is there something more between them?

Ignoring his girlfriend's calls doesn't come without consequences. After Maryse confronts Mike, he is forced to kick Cecilia from his room. Upset and angry, Cecilia decides to room with Randy to try and figure out why he hates Cody so much. Turns out that Randy is hiding a secret that only him and Cody know. After a day of meeting up with Ted Dibiase and Cody, an awkward conversation with Mike and an confrontation with Maryse, it's back to work. Super-Smackdown turned out to be a disaster. After the world witnessed Maryse smack Mike on live television for betraying her, Cecilia's rage took over as she headed to the ring to teach Maryse a lesson. She was fired later on that night with no chance of ever returning.

Before leaving for good, Cecilia decided to return to the place where she was found unconscious. There, she discovered a couple more pieces to revealing her cloudy past. Hunter/Triple H wanted to speak with her immediately to tell her was she was coming back to work not as part of the backstage crew, but now as a diva due to the high ratings of her attack on Maryse on the night before. She returned the next Monday without the group knowing (besides Randy) with her wrestling attire, a script for that night's show and a burning desire to get even with Maryse. As she played along with the script that Hunter sent out, she returned to her locker room later that night only to be surprised by her boys.

Cecilia did not forget about her boyfriend Cody. As she headed to his hotel room later that evening, she overheard a conversation between Cody and a unknown female. Hurt and upset, CM Punk came to Cecilia's rescue. As they both headed out, they ran into Cody on the way. Out of rage, Cecilia kissed Phil hoping that Cody felt that same anger she had just felt. Little did she know that Mike was just down the hall watching the whole situation go down.

After a night filled with drama, laughter and chaos, Mike finally decided to listen to his feelings and do what they have been telling them to do - kiss Cecilia. His feelings for her were confirmed after he did so but that only left the two of them even more confused than before.

All the past days events took a toll on Cecilia. The past days events also gave Cecilia yet another mysterious text message from a strange number. She was confused and hurt but life goes on. Later on in the night of Smackdown, Cody and Cecilia get back together after a long conversation. Little does Cecilia know that Cody is using Cecilia to get a title shot and is secretly seeing Layla as well.

Yet again, Cecilia and Mike's relationship hit a bump during a scene at the doctor's office. That was not the only thing that had a bump in it. Phil was left bloody and bruised on the hotel floor by Cody. With the Royal Rumble coming up in two days, how is Phil's injury going to play a part in it? Now, the story continues...


	25. Lucky Number 13

**PeggySue -Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this update :)  
>foldintothenight - Haha! Thank you very much! Cody and Goldie are like my dream team! I wish this could happen but, like you said, the personality clashes. UGH! Enjoy the update!<br>ALL THE GUEST - I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW. I'm sorry! I tried to write! I really did! ;_; Hopefully, I'll be putting up chapters when my semester is over (December 17th).  
><strong>

**Cecilia's POV**

It was 3 hours till the start of my first WWE special event: Royal Rumble. Even though I was not scheduled to compete today, Hunter had e-mailed everyone to come in today. I wasn't complaining though; all of my boys were entered in the rumble anyways so I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with back at the hotel.

Surprisingly, Zack came to my room and asked me if I needed a ride to the stadium. He complained of not seeing me enough even though I pointed out that I have hung out with him most of Friday. Of course, Zack also complained about that, saying that it was not enough bonding time between "the broski" and "the broskette" and plus since Phil was there, it didn't really count. It was nice to hear that he wanted to hang out with me. It was nice to know that I had someone to relax with. No problems or drama ever came up between Zack and I. We would just sit back, relax, and enjoyed life for a change instead of trying to sort it out.

It all started from a simple question I had asked Zack during the ride to the stadium. "What's the Royal Rumble anyways?" I asked as I looked from my window to Zack. All of a sudden, his jaw dropped and he looked at me in disbelief.

"It's only my favorite show of the year!" Zack exclaimed loudly as he made a sharp left turn. I held on to edge of my seat and the rest of body started to stiffen up. I let out a sigh of relief when I was convinced that we weren't going to flip over. I rest my hands on my lap once again and looked over at a grinning Zack. Now I'm starting to think that he only drives this crazy when I'm in the car with him.

"Anything special that goes on at this event? Royal Rumble sounds kind of... important with the word 'royal' and all," I said.

"You are absolutely right that it's important! 30 men go in and only 1 comes out as the winner. That's me obviously."

"I still don't get it. Go in what?" I asked. As if anything he said has really made me understand what the Royal Rumble is.

Zack lightly smacked his forehead. "I keep on forgetting that you've only been in the WWE for a little bit. Seems like you've been here for years for some reason. Anyways, gotta feed you information constantly... like a baby. You know that is really all they do: eat, sleep, poop, be cute. Sounds kinda like me..."

"ZACK!" I snapped. "Royal Rumble...?" I attempted to bring him back onto the main topic.

"Right. So anyways, before the fight even happens, all the superstars qualified to compete in the rumble have to randomly choose a number. The numbers are the order in which the superstars enter the ring. Getting "1" is the worst because you'd have to fight through all the other 39 superstars instead of the person who gets "40" and only has to deal with who ever is left in the ring. Obviously, the people coming in last would be less tired too. Oh, and, you don't pin people; You have to throw them over the top rope and both their feet have to touch the ground in order for them to be eliminated from the match. Simple, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds like fun. I wonder why I wasn't entered to fight in it..." I said.

"It's really a MAN match because the winner is the number one contender for the WWE championship. I mean, there were a couple of women in the match but they never actually gone to win the Royal Rumble. Doesn't seem right for a woman to fight Randy."

Hmm, I wonder...

"Are there any women scheduled to compete in the Royal Rumble?" I asked curiously.

Zack pulled into the stadium's parking lot and pulled into a parking spot close to the backstage entrance without hesitation. He pulled on the emergency brake and sat back into his chair. " I think Beth Pheonix is in it again this year. Other then her, I don't think anyone other woman is fighting in it."

Zack popped the trunk open and we grabbed our stuff. One step through the backstage entrance and you could feel the energy smack against you. The energy was strange. It was not like the excitement one would expect during a huge night like tonight. It was more of a feeling of chaos. It was feeling I did not like.

We stood around for a second to take in the pandemonium that surrounded us. It seemed like every crew member was in this area, hectically fixing something or setting something up. I had spotted Hunter scolding a lanky crew member for tampering with the sound system. The poor crew member kept his head down for most of the conversation, mainly to avoid eye contact with Hunter's nearly glowing red eyes. Hunter dismissed the man and moved on to another girl to complain about the terrible job she was doing with a John Cena display.

It was clear that Hunter was in a bad mood today so Zack and I decided to take a different way towards our locker rooms. The way was longer but it was a path worth taking because not too long after, Hunter was yelling at yet another poor soul. Once we heard that loud, booming voice, Zack and I looked at each other with eyes wide open but with slight smiles since we avoided the rage of Hunter.

We weren't even halfway towards the locker room when I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder and jerk me back slightly. I spun around and looked up at Sheamus with a upset but angry appearance. Zack turned to look at Sheamus as well with confusion.

"Hunter wants ta see ya, Cecilia," Sheamus blurted out with haste. I was getting concerned because I have never seen Sheamus quite so pushy before.

I looked back at Zack who shrugged and waved a hand at me to send me off. He readjusted his backpack that was slowly falling off his shoulder and went on to his locker room without me. Sheamus, then, pushed a hand on my back, forcing me to move towards Hunter's office.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Hunter today after observing him yell at almost everyone today. Sheamus' "pushiness" wasn't helping either.

"Ya didn't 'ear what happened ta Phil?" Sheamus asked with shock. I was trying to think back to the last time I had seen Phil. It was the night of Smackdown, right before I had entered the ring. All I remembered was the smell of those juicy chicken strips. That night, I don't remember seeing Phil for the remainder of the night and when I did leave him, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Phil's been injured... by someone on Friday night. Been in the hospital since then. I'm surprised ya don't know 'bout this. Thought you two 'ere close?"

I was completely shocked hearing that Phil was in the hospital that I stopped walking immediately. I had so many questions to ask. Who did this to him? Is he okay? Where was I when this happened? How come nobody told me? Although I had so many questions to ask, the one that I wanted to know the answer to was:

"What are we doing here then?! Let's go to the hospital!" I yelled. I automatically turned around and headed straight towards an exit until, yet again, I felt Sheamus' hand pull me back.

"No can do, little one. The show must go on. Besides... Phil specifically told me that he didn't want you to come to the hospital."

I crossed my arms and looked at Sheamus angrily. "And why the hell not?!" I yelled back at him. I knew that it wasn't right to be yelling at Sheamus but why didn't Phil want to see me?

"Don't know. Didn't say. Ya wouldn't have known anything about who hit Phil, would ya?"

I shook my head. "No. Even if I did, don't you think I would of said something about it?!"

Sheamus sighed and pushed me once again towards Hunter's office. "You're right. Let's think 'bout this later, yeah? Hunter is probably steamin' out his ears by now."

I looked back at the exit. I was so eager to leave and get to the hospital right now. Why Phil did want to see me was bothering me a lot but it would be something I'll have to find out later. Right now, Sheamus wouldn't let me go without seeing Hunter.

We reached the foot of his office and I regretfully knocked on the door. I could only imagine what kind of trouble I was in this time. As soon as I knocked on the door, I heard "Come in" almost immediately from within. I slowly pushed the door open to see Hunter at his desk. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles underneath his eyes most likely from stress or lack of sleep. I motioned me to come in quicker and I did. I plopped myself down in the chair in front of him and prepared myself for the beatdown of words that was coming.

"You did hear what happened to Phil, right?" Hunter asked with urgency. I nodded my head quickly.

"I heard. What the hell...?" I was interrupted by Hunter's raised up hand.

"Tragic, I know. I'm going to get down to the bottom of it right after tonight's event. Right now, I have a problem and you are my solution. Here, take this. It was Phil's." He tossed me a folded piece of paper.

Before I could say anything I cut off by Hunter again.

"Alright, now go. I still have a lot of thing to do and people to talk to. Call in the next person in the hall, will you? Thanks, Cecilia. You are a doll." I quickly got up from be the chair and headed towards the closed door. I exited and looked around at who was next to see Hunter. I shot a glance at Santino, who popped up from his chair and sped into Hunter's office. The very loud side of Hunter decided to make an appearance once again.

I looked up at Sheamus who ran from the opposite wall of where I was standing to me. He looked down at the piece of paper that was in my hand. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew what it was.

"No way..." Sheamus said under his breath. "Well, go on. Open it."

I unfolded the piece of paper and looked at what it said. _13._

"What...?" I muttered as I continued to look at the paper, expecting an answer for my question to appear out of nowhere. Sheamus crossed his arms and looked at me with eyes wide open.

"Guess I'm lookin' at Phil's replacement. Number 13 in the Royal Rumble."

**Excuse any mistakes once again. I wrote this up last night and roughly skimmed through it. It's hard to think this stuff up!  
>Cecilia? In the Royal Rumble? What could possibly go wrong? Everything? Find out on the next chapter (which will hopefully come out soon)!<strong>


	26. Are You Ready To Rumble (Part I)

**foldintothenight - I'd give you permission! :D  
>eva - Thanks! I agree but we'll see how it turns out between the two secret lovebirds.<br>Love103 - Updated! I'm planning to put Beth Phoenix in the next part. I'm not all entirely sure how that is going to turn out, in all honesty.  
>marnthemiz- Thank you! Finally got an update out! Yay!<br>Guests - Finally updated! Sorry for the wait!**

**Like I said, I'm thinking of this story as I go on. I don't really have a clue what's going to happen next. It takes me a really long time to develop ideas, if you haven't noticed. Haha. I been getting really lazy in writing this story as well. Maybe I'll be giving the story to someone else to continue in the future but as of right now, I'll try to write as much as I can. Sorry for the long waits guys ;_;**

**Cecilia's POV**

I paced down the hallways of the backstage area with the small white piece of paper with my admission into the Royal Rumble clutched tightly inside my fist. The large "13" was an image that I couldn't let go of. I wasn't entirely sure why I was so tense but I did know that it could be for a number of reasons: Phil being in the hospital and not wanting me to come visit him, the fact that I was scared to even participate in the rumble or the adrenaline that rushed through me about actually be able to compete in something as important as the Royal Rumble, just as Zack mentioned. Judging from the way that everyone I had seen so far throughout the few hours leading up to the big event had been acting, I'd say that the Royal Rumble was a very important event for the WWE, making it just as important to me as well. However, I knew that winning the Royal Rumble was a long shot after Zack clearly stated that no women in the history of Royal Rumbles has ever won. More importantly, not many women are even entered to fight in the rumble. What made Hunter think that I was the perfect solution to his problem then?

All these thoughts racing through my head had distracted me, causing me to walk straight past my own personal locker room. Hunter still thought that the tension between Maryse and I would cause yet another problem for him so he had decided to keep me as far from the "Diva's Locker Room" and set me up with my own room. Of course, Maryse had complained to Hunter several times about my special room privileges which forced Hunter to give Maryse her own room as well. It was the best decision Hunter had made, especially if he didn't want any more backstage problems between us again. Since then, Maryse and I had not exchanged words or fists in the rare moments when we did cross paths. The occasional glare she shot at me was enough for me. I didn't need her to add to my problems. Not right now.

I turned myself around in order to retrace the steps back towards my locker room but I caught a glimpse of the locker room I was standing in front of right at that moment - Randy's. I looked back down, at the now, crumpled piece of paper with the number "13" barely showing. I unfolded the paper, trying to flatten the wrinkles from it using the best of my abilities. I looked at it again with satisfaction in my efforts to make it look presentable as I raised my free hand to knock on Randy's locker room door in hopes that he was in there.

The sound of footsteps grew louder from within his room when suddenly the door knob loudly twisted. The door was pulled open only enough for me to see Randy's face. He raised an eyebrow at me, confused as to why I was there. His eyes darted to each side of the hallway checking to see if anyone else was with me.

"You need to help me," I asked with desperation clearly heard in my voice.

Randy groaned slightly and quickly looked back into his room. "Cecilia, can it wait till after my in-ring appearance... in about 20 minutes? I still need to get ready and I just got done from taking a shower, so I'm kind of... not prepared to talk."

Randy had been busy with training, speaking on radio talk shows and doing autograph signings for the past week. The travel it takes to get to each of these appearances is sure to take a heavy toll on anyone. Randy was busy nearly every hour during all of last week. When he wasn't busy, he was catching some shut-eye to try and build some energy for the next event he was scheduled to do. Absolutely no one was able to get a hold of Randy until now. I was certain that I was one of the few people that had finally caught Randy with a couple minutes to spare from his busy life. It was a moment with Randy where I couldn't allow him to simply brush me off till later. Seeing him had released me from all my panicky thoughts. Though we have not spoken in a while, I knew that Randy was always there to pick me up off the ground and dust me off. He had always been my protector in a strange but comforting way.

"I'm kind of confused, scared, and excited all at the same time and it feels really weird. All because of this..." I raised the paper with the "13" up towards his face. The confusion on his face immediately turned to a expression of shock.

"You're joking. This is a prank, right?" He looked out into the hallway once more to make certain that there was no one else there. The lack of Zack, Mike and Sheamus snickering down the hall made it harder for him to think that this was a joke. The look on his face said it all; I'm not joking, Hunter put me in the rumble.

He opened a door just enough for me to squeeze through until he put out a hand in front of me, forcing me to stop halfway through the doorway. I wasn't able to see much more than I already have of Randy, but he wasn't lying about not being prepared to talk right now.

"You can come in here but you could only look at that wall over there. I need to put some clothes on."

I sighed and pushed my way past his arm. He took a step back, grabbing a tiny white face towel to cover his privates. It didn't do him any good considering that the towel was probably smaller that the palm of his hand. Shortly after the little incident, I did exactly as he asked and faced the wall opposite from him, although it had been almost too little, too late. I crossed my arms across my chest and groaned, "You know... I'm not a child. I understand the whole concept of where babies come from and I know all the equipment involved in the process."

"Sure you do," he yelled out from behind me as I heard his closet door slide open, "It's just that it's kinda awkward for me because," he started to say until he hesitated a bit. "You're like the little sister in the group, you know? Well, that's how I look at you as at the very least. Can't speak for the other guys. I feel obligated to take care of you... and that, I don't mind."

My arms became less tight and loosened up to the point where they drop down to my sides. I felt a small smile form across my face as I also felt a tear starting to form but I fought it back. I didn't want Randy getting all soft on me or I might be inclined to hug him.

After a few moments of silence, I felt his hand fall onto my shoulder as he spun me around gently placing me face-to-face him. Dressed in his signature WWE t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he smiled back at me and patted me on the head. It was something I didn't like other people doing to me but from Randy, it was okay. He brought me close to him, grabbing me for a hug. I felt as safe as I ever been. I hugged him back tightly as a little sister would to her older brother. He pulled back, snatching the paper from my hands.

"On to the more important issue, you're in the rumble?" Randy said with his arms crossed, unconvinced by the little piece of white paper.

"It's was Phil's number before he... by the way, you heard about what happened to Phil?" I asked. Randy turned his head away and nodded in anger. It wasn't hard to see his muscles tighten up through his tight t-shirt. The anger of Phil's hospitalization was shared between the both of us but we were each going to handle dealing with the anger differently. Knowing Randy, once he finds out who did this to Phil, there will be hell to pay. A great deal of hell to pay.

"He told me that I wasn't allowed to come see him, but I'm going to him right after the show. I don't care what he says," I told Randy. If Phil thinks that I'm going to obey him by staying away, he doesn't know me as well as I thought. As rocky of a friendship we have going on, he was a friend regardless. I was going to come see him, one way or another.

"Hell yeah. I would of done the same."

I looked down at the troubling little piece of paper again being held in between Randy's thumb and index finger. Being in the rumble was still a bothersome thought for the both of us.

"Can't believe that Hunter gave me that..." I said pointing a finger quickly to the paper.

"Wasn't Hunter who gave you that. It was a stressed out, lunatic of a man that looked like Hunter who's trying to get you injured. I don't know what Hunter was thinking. Maybe you should just not come out. Sit out the rumble in your locker room or here, if you prefer," Randy suggested.

I chuckled at the idea that would never work. "And face the wrath of Hunter afterwards? I don't think so. Hunter wants this show to be perfect. Right when I arrived with Zack, Hunter was yelling at a crew member because there weren't enough fireworks in place for the show."

Randy crossed his arms and shrugged. "Sounds right for be Hunter to be mad about that. In the start of big events like this, we usually have a ton of fireworks go off before the fights begin," Randy explained.

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. We overheard the fireworks guy talking after Hunter left. They have over 1,500 fireworks already set up, a backup set just in case it isn't enough, and a backup-backup set just in case the backup set doesn't backup the original set. I think Hunter has officially lost it. By RAW tomorrow, he going to explode over the littlest thing, like there be too many sprinkles on the cupcakes. You and I both know that there can never be too many sprinkles on anything."

"That is something I actually agree with," Randy said through his soft laughter. Soon after, Randy stopped laughing and spoke of the situation at hand with seriousness overcoming his voice and appearance. "We can't joke about this, Cecilia. You could get seriously injured out there tonight. We need to think of something. Best thing I could do now is find out what numbers Mike, Zack and Sheamus got and go from there. We'll have a plan... hopefully."

**Royal Rumble (Cecilia's POV continued)**

The Royal Rumble had started roughly 20 minutes ago and I was still nervous to run into the stage with five testosterone fueled superstars battling it out in the ring right now. The five other superstars that were already eliminated had each cursed their way backstage, probably on the way to their locker rooms to soak in the anger of losing the chance in attaining the big, golden prize - The WWE Championship. I was halfway through the backstage area to the entrance to the ring as it was nearly my turn. My heart was beating stronger in every step I took towards the ring. It wasn't a pleasant feeling whatsoever. The feeling of nervousness, or maybe it was excitement, had suddenly hit my stomach making me almost immediately nauseous. I slowed down my pace as I realized that my heart was racing. I came to a complete stop to remind myself to take deep breaths and relax. Think about cute kittens. Imagine myself on the beach with the sun shining down on my face. Absolutely anything to calm me down. I'm starting to think that my nerves were getting to me. Scratch that - my nerves, for a fact, had a hold of me.

I took a drink from a nearby water fountain in hopes of relief, temporary or permanent. I just wanted to have the energy and strength to actually make it to the entrance that leads out to the ramp. At a slowed pace, I had finally made it to my destination. I signaled to one of the backstage crew members to fetch me a cup of water because I was yet again struck by weakness and nausea.

The buzzer loudly called the next superstar out into the ring. From one of the monitors, I could see Sheamus quickly dashing down the ramp as his plethora of fans cheered wildly all around him. He slid smoothly into the ring, grabbing the attention of the superstars already in the ring. Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Kane, Titus O'Neal and Hunico all stopped fighting each to turn towards Sheamus, a huge threat in the rumble. As Sheamus took a few steps back from the incoming mob, he shocked everyone in the audience as he fought off the other five superstars attacks one by one. It was incredible; He was able to knock every single one of them down. Sadly, his lucky streak did not last. Dolph Ziggler had managed to position himself behind Sheamus as he exchanged punches with Wade Barrett. Just as Sheamus knocked Barrett down, Ziggler strikes Sheamus right in the back of the head, bringing him down with ease. Ziggler looked at the downed Sheamus with a sickening smile on his face and shouts out to the crowd, asking them, "Who's stealing the show?" as he drew a thumb right to his chest. The crowd booed hoping that anyone of the superstars that laid around him would just jumped up and clothesline him right out of the ring.

I continued to watch the monitor while I sipped on the cup of water that was just handed to me. I quickly chugged down the cool, refreshing drink as I felt yet another wave of relief wash over me. I shot the empty cup into the nearest trashcan, which was pile to the top with garbage to begin with. My cup landed on the top of the pile but instead tumbled down the side and onto the floor. Ted Dibiase, who happened to be close by to the trash can, bent over to pick it up and place it in securely for me. Ted had a certain glow to him as he shot me a smile and urged me to walk over to him. Naturally, I did; A friend of Cody's was a friend of mine.

"How's it going Cecilia?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him to return the gesture. He let go of me but still had an arm resting across the tops of my shoulders.

"Everything's going well actually," I lied. I didn't want to have to explain my problems with Ted. Not that I didn't trust him or anything; It was just that I wasn't in the right mood for talking right now. My eyes moved over to the monitor right in front of us once again. I prayed that Sheamus wouldn't be taken out so easily because his presence in the ring gave me just enough courage to run out there.

"I'm going to be running out there in a few seconds. You're looking at number 12... and, of course, the winner of this whole rumble," he told me with confidence as his finger pointed to the tiny screen. "Oh, don't mention that to Cody by the way. His tiny heart won't be able to handle losing the rumble to me," he joked.

I let out a tiny laugh as I looked up at him. "Don't worry. I won't. But don't blame me if it accidentally slips out during conversation."

Cody was another person that I felt I haven't seen in a long time but I was stupidly exaggerating. I saw him just two nights ago on Smackdown, the day when we both made up. He was busy as well as every other superstar that was preparing for the Royal Rumble so I haven't been able to talk to him for very long. Yesterday, I was only able speak to him over the phone for 15 minutes before he said that he had to go. His promise of spending all of Tuesday with me was the only thing that was keeping me from getting upset. Unless, of course, if he cancels on me.

Ted sighed and playfully kissed me on the top of my head just as the countdown appears on the screen, displaying a large "10."

"I like you, Cecilia, but if you're gonna be my best buddy, you have to make sure these juicy secrets stay between us! Remind me that we have to hang out more often. I don't see you enough," He yelled out as he hopped over the entrance to the ramp. "Wish me luck, sweet buns!" he shouted out to me right before the sound of the buzzer went off.

I looked back over to the monitor after waving Ted off. He got off to a good start, but not good enough. He bumped into the big red machine, Kane, and was immediately chokeslammed into the ring's mat which still shook from the impact. Kane was now in control of the ring, figuring out who to target next. Luckily, he eyed over Sheamus who was trying to stay out of the action and regain some strength. Kane glanced over at Titus O' Neal. Titus' eyes widened as he pleaded with the monster to not hurt him. Kane slowly walked over to Titus who was on the floor, backing up towards the turnbuckle. Kane was just a footstep away until Dolph Ziggler stupidly tried to knock Kane out by hitting the back of his head, as he did with Sheamus. Unfortunately, Kane had resisted his attempt and turned around, glaring at Dolph. Titus sat at the turnbuckle with a grin on his face, followed closely by laughter and pointing at Ziggler. Sheamus couldn't help but laugh at Dolph as well. Kane had slowly made his way to the completely scared Dolph and eliminated him with one big fat clothesline. The force was enough to make anyone watching cringe. Dolph hit the mat and grabbed his chest as the referees hastily ran to check up on him.

As I watched the monitor, the countdown suddenly appeared on the side of the screen. This is it. It was my turn to come out. At this point all the men in the ring were all up and fighting again with the focus being on eliminating Kane. He was the biggest threat, after all. I'd really appreciated it if they would eliminate Kane within the next 5 seconds. No...? Well, looks like I'm going in with him after all.

The buzzer sounded loudly throughout the arena, followed by my theme music. I ran out from backstage while taking in the cheers of the crowd. I let myself listen for a second to my screaming fans. Their cheering made me feel about 10 times better than before. I stopped right before entering the ring, scanning the edges for the safest way to enter. All of the superstars in the ring were distracted with their own fights that it made the decision quite simple. I jumped on to the steel steps and hesitantly stepped onto the foot of the ring. One of the referees ran over to me and said, "Look. I don't know what Hunter was thinking, but once you step into the ring, you're in the match. Point blank period."

I nodded and looked into the crowd. From afar, I heard a small group of people start to chant "You can do it!" A few seconds later, more people had joined in on the chanting. Wade Barrett finished beating down Hunico. He looked out at the crowd, confused as to who he they were chanting for. He spun around and made eye contact with me. He pointed at me and showed the crowded that he wasn't scared of me by laughing wildly. Wade then took on a squatting position and gesture me with both hands to step into the ring with him.

"Come to me, sweetheart, and I promise to make your elimination as painless as possible. Promise."

I was scared to face him; He was bigger, badder and stronger. I had no chance at all against him. I couldn't just stand on the outskirts of the ring all day. I knew that I was going to have to step in eventually. I looked over at Sheamus in hopes that he'd be able to save me just this once but, sadly, he was still distracted with Kane. Refusing to look like a coward, I pushed a foot forward into the ring and pulled over the rest of my body; I was officially in this match.

I stayed close to the rope like Randy told me to just in case no one in the ring was able to help me. Randy was confident that I would be able to get through most of the rumble with getting injured and looking like a complete fool. Just as Wade came charging towards me, I did what Randy had thought might work if a situation like this ever presented. We had called the move "The Pull and Pray." I pulled down on the top rope in hopes that Wade just falls over the top rope, considering how tall he was. I pulled it down as hard as I could causing Wade to nearly fall off. He was close to tipping over the edge and was not even resisting because of the force of the rope that struck his abdomen. His hands focused on grabbing at his abdomen instead of holding on to the rope. I tried to push him over the rope but he was just too heavy for me to do so. His weight was turning out to be too much for me to handle as I saw him trying to fight his feet back onto the ring. I thought he was going to succeed but Sheamus came to my rescue and we both eliminated Wade from the rumble. From the ring, I looked down at Wade Barrett who had a total look of disbelief on his face. His face soon turned red with anger as he soon came to terms that he was eliminated by a woman. The referees all rushed to him, pushing him to head back towards the locker room. He tried to push past the referees, but they stopped him from getting through. Wade just wouldn't leave the arena and the crowd singing "Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey-hey-hey, goodbye" was not helping with his rage. Additional security guards rushed out to escort Wade out. I looked over at Sheamus with a huge grin on my face as he had a smile on his.

"Does that count as a elimination for me?" I asked him quickly.

Sheamus thought about it for a second and laughed. "A'right, I'll give ya' that one."

We chuckled to ourselves and shook hands, causing the crowd to cheer at our newly formed alliance during the Royal Rumble.

Taking advantage of the knocked out Hunico, Ted Dibiase lifted him up against the turnbuckle and attempted to push him off of the top rope. His attempts weren't enough as Hunico started to realize the trouble he was in. Sheamus and I ran to help Ted eliminate Hunico so everyone would have one less person to worry about. I delivered the final push that had Hunico hit the mat below with a loud thud. I smiled at the crowd again, proud of my second elimination. I looked over at Sheamus on my left side. He brought a hand up to my back with each pat as a sign of encouragement. Ted, who was on my right side, was still smirking down at Hunico, who was slowly limping towards the ramp with anger in his eyes. Ted's eyes followed Hunico up until the point that they locked on to me beside him. Shocked, Ted looked at me in disbelief.

Ted shouted out as he tried to catch his breath, making it hard to understand what he was saying. Long pauses of deep inhales came between each of his words as he said, "What the hell? Cecilia?" Ted placed a hand on my shoulder as if he thought his mind was playing games with him and I was just part of some silly illusion. His shoulders rose and dropped heavily with each breath.

Sheamus cocked his head towards Ted after hearing him shout. He looked down at my shoulder with Ted's hand locked upon it. Sheamus had taken Ted's actions the wrong way that automatically made Ted a threat. Sheamus quickly pulled me back and placed himself in between Ted and I. Without even giving Ted the chance to explain his actions, Sheamus brings both hands up against his chest and pushes Ted back with great force. Ted moves back a couple of steps, almost losing his balance in the process. Ted looked to the ground with a small smile as he placed a hand on his chest where Sheamus had pushed him. Ted slowly brings his eyes to meet Sheamus' glare. Ted sprinted right to Sheamus's face, challenging him to try and take him out of the rumble. Sheamus barked back with a slew of fighting words in his deep Irish accent. Tired of all the trash talking, Ted pushes Sheamus back against the ropes in hopes of getting lucky and actually eliminating "The Great White."

Randy had told me to not get involved as much as possible. Sheamus, Zack or Mike would be able to handle themselves during the fight. All I had to do was worry about myself and stay out of the way if I could. I wanted to help, but who would I actually be helping? Sheamus or Ted? I stayed out of the way, moving towards one of the turnbuckles. The two testosterone fueled men continued to fight each other out of the ring when out of nowhere, Kane breaks up the fight just to individually knock the two out of the ring. Sheamus and Ted both looked up at Kane who wore a sick smile across his face. Sheamus glanced over at me, urging me to hold out until Zack or Mike comes out, which shouldn't be too long from now. I frowned as the referee dragged him away from the ring. Yet again, my nerves had hit me when Kane and I locked eyes.

"You don't belong here!" He yelled loudly.

I was too focused on Kane to notice that the countdown for the next contestant to come in was almost down to the final 10 seconds. I prayed that it was someone I knew. Anyone.

**Cody's POV**

I pulled open the door of my locker room, stepping outside into the empty hallway. I adjusted the waistband of my sweatpants to a more comfortable position making sure that there was no one down either side of the hallway. "We're good," I signaled to the other people in my room. Soon after, my door opened again with a tiny creak as Layla stepped beside me, pulling down the shirt that was only halfway on. She looked up at me as she fixed her hair and gave me a quick nod.

"Cody," she simply said in a monotone voice.

"Layla," I replied back to her in the same manner.

We took one last look at each other before going our separate ways; Layla going to the diva's locker room and I was headed towards the stage entrance.

I nearly hit the final corner until I was met with a rushing, sweat-drenched body. We collided with enough force to push me back. I look down at my soiled shirt as I was already thinking of nasty words to call the idiot who bumped into me. I shot my eyes up to the person who was going to get a verbal beating until I realized it was Ted. He looked sorry but I could tell from his expression that he had something much more important to tell me.

"People generally use their eyes when they walk," I said, slightly annoyed.

Ted grabbed me by both my shoulders and gripped them tightly. "It's Cecilia!" Ted said through labored breathing. Panting, he bent over while placing both hands right above his knees.

I rested a comforting hand against his back, eager to hear what he had to say though he had trouble saying it.

"What happened?" I urged. "And by the way, you are terribly out of shape," I added in a low tone, making myself barely audible.

"Your 'girlfriend" was number 13 in the Royal Rumble!" Ted had finally blurted out.

My eyes widened as I look Ted straight in the eyes. "Impossible."

I sprinted down the winding hallways to look at the small monitors posted by the stage entrance. It was hard to believe that Cecilia was actually in the ring right at this very moment and I just had to see it with my craziness own eyes. I reached the areas where small screens captured the events unfolding in the ring at this exact moment. I scanned each one for top to bottom until I had finally spotted one that clearly showed Cecilia backed up in a corner with Kane towering over her. The buzzer rang and out came The Great Khali. Khali would temporary distracted Kane for only a little while until he goes back to dealing with Cecilia. Only have a few moments until I could figure out how to get her out of there. If she got injured, minor or major, she would be out of action and my whole plan of feeding off of her fame would be shot. I needed to get out there.

I spun around and looked over the dozen of superstars lounging around, waiting to be called out into the ring. I dug deep into my sweatpants and pulled out a neatly folded white piece of paper that I had picked out earlier from Hunter. Sadly, I looked down at the piece of paper to mentally say my final goodbyes to the golden ticket. The next few words that were going to come out from my mouth was not something any superstar would say, especially not on the day of the Royal Rumble.

"I need someone to switch numbers with me. I got ticket number 30!" I yelled out to everyone there. Everyone, including backstage crew members, cocked their heads towards me. Surprisingly, no one had immediately jumped to the chance to be the last one to enter the rumble.

"Oh c'mon! Number 30? No one?" I continued to yell.

"What are you up to this time, kid?" Big Show said as he stood up from the metal crate that he was sitting on and walked up to me. Unintimidated by his height, I stepped right up to him.

"I just need to get out there. Preferably in the next 30 seconds," I told him. My eyes darted towards the monitors once again, seeing that Khali was now being overpowered by Kane. It wasn't long till he'll be pushed from the ring.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but if that ticket is real, I'll gladly take it from your hands," he said as he hand me his white slip of paper. I unfolded the crumpled mess and looked down to see that it was the next number to be called to the ring. Perfect. I threw the lucky ticket at him, bouncing it off his chest. He scrambled to catch it but failed. Big Show snatched it off the floor, spitting a few curse words at me before I walked away to prepare myself to run out towards the ring. Big Show's large hand grabbed me and pulled me backwards after I had taken about 2 and a half steps. Knocked off my balance, he spun me around with ease.

"Not so fast. I swear that if you are up to no good and I still see you out in the ring when I come out, I will personally throw you out of the ring myself. Not in the gentle way either." I noticed that he had both fists balled up. I wasn't scared of him. Not at all. A smirk grew on my face as I turned away from him to continue walking to the entrance, shouting, "Looking forward to it, big guy." He scoffed and walked back down to his seat, grumbling about me to the superstars around him.

I was already posted at my spot when I looked over to my right side. I caught Zack and Mike eyeballing me from the sidelines. I figured they didn't like me since I was with Cecilia. Hell, even before I was with her they disliked me. They didn't trust me and it was a smart move on their part. They didn't know my real intentions with Cecilia. Even better was that I'm pretty sure that they didn't know I was the one who put Phil in his place - the hospital. I was smart, quicker, stronger… overall, better.

I waved over at them. "See you out in the ring, boys." The buzzer rang moments later and I ran out to the ring, knowing that Cecilia looked at me as her knight in shining armor.

**Randy's POV**

I went back to watching the monitors after relieving myself in the bathroom. Mike and Zack watching the monitors closely as I stepped back into my original position between the two of them. Zack took notice of my return and turned to me with haste.

"You missed it!" he pointed at one of the bottom monitors. Cody appeared shortly after as the camera panned out. He tried with all his might to push the monster back away from Cecilia. I much as I hated the guy, I was actually glad that he was out there defending Cecilia. I continued watching the same screen as Zack and Mike both explained the little event between Big Show and Cody earlier.

"We should of done the same - switch with people with closer numbers to 13," I told the two of them.

We all stayed silent for quite a while, disappointed in our lack of common sense hoping that they'll be smarter next time.

Mike had not moved his eyes away from the monitor ever since I had told him about Cecilia being in the Rumble. Since Sheamus had been eliminated, he been even more on edge. Mike was eager to get out there ever since then. I didn't think of it much before but now I was starting to get the feeling that there was more between Mike and Cecilia. Nevertheless, that was something I'll be focusing on later.

"It doesn't matter what Cody has done. I come out next anyways," Mike stated, breaking the silence between us.

He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side, all warmed up and ready to rumble.

**Mike and Cody are about to fight it out (and the other superstars in the ring, but who really cares about them)! When will Beth Phoenix come out? Will Ted ever catch a breath? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
